The Crazy Adventure in Narnia
by spikeluver89
Summary: Madi and Taylor are best friends in the year 2010. They get sucked into Narnia on the way home from school.How will they be able to cope with being in a new world? Will they be able to get home? Caspian/OC Edmund/OC Movieversih, AU.
1. Train Ride to Nowhere Land?

**A/n: Okay so I'm back yet again. I was suppose to post this after one of my stories gets done but it has four chapters left n I couldn't wait any longer. So here I am! You guys can't get rid of me, can you? Well, this idea came out of nowhere and it was begging me, well rather forcefully to write it down. So here it is. I'm taking into a different category and this is my first Narnia story. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Madison and Taylor are best friends in their world. The one time they decide to take the train home; they get swept into the world of Narnia and a possible war. What happens when they meet Caspian Lucy and Edmund? How will they get home? Will they find love unexpectedly? **

**Pairings: Caspian/OC and Edmund/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Narnia. I'm not that rich but I do own Madison, her family and Taylor. **

**Chapter 1**

Madison Thomas looked in the mirror one last time before she left her room. Her light brown hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs off to the side. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a lose fitting grey short sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts that went mid thigh, black socks and her black and white chucks. Madison grabbed her jewelry which was her silver heart necklace, her six bracelets which she had three on each wrist and her two rings. She grabbed her messenger bag and left her room.

Madison was seventeen years old and she was only 5'5 ½ inches tall. She has hazel green eyes and was an older sister to her two young siblings. She has the personality of getting along with mostly everyone but being in a new country for the past two years have changed that a bit. She only saw her mother, making breakfast and her father nowhere in sight. It figures that he must've left early for work again.

"You're not wearing that, aren't you?" her mother asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Mom, relax it's not like I'm going on a corner to pick up any guys or something" she replied.

"Can you not say that stuff in front of your sisters?"

She looked over at her younger sisters, Bianca and Heather who was five and ten. "Mom, don't worry, I don't think they know what it means yet" she said.

"I agree with her on this one" Heather spoke up.

Her mom rolled her eyes before tending to the younger girls as Madison got an apple and ate it after she cleaned it. She finished her apple and said goodbye to her mother and sisters as she headed off to school. She walked for a couple of blocks before she got to the bus stop which she takes to her school.

Madison and her family moved from Providence, Rhode Island to London, England because of her father's job as an advertisement specialist; transferred him there which he made the sacrifice to move to another country. This devastated Madison the most because she left all of her childhood friends; who they most likely forgot about her and her life she's known for thirteen years.

It's been two years since the move and her father was barely home and she's only made one friend, Taylor Smith who was the same age as her and she was the first person to meet at their school. Taylor had lived in London most of her life and she only has an older brother and younger sister.

"Madi!" Taylor called out. Taylor was 16 ½ years old, about to be seventeen in two months. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was the outgoing, hyper friend who got along with everyone and if she didn't like you, she would tell it like it is. She was wearing black boots, a pair of dark skinny jeans with a black and white tank top and black sweater.

"Taylor" she said.

"You look dreadful, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Same old crap at home" Madison replied.

"Well, it can't be that bad" she said as we got on the bus.

"It's the same thing every day. Dad leaves earlier and comes home later, I get stuck watching my sisters and my mom's main concern recently is what I wear to school so I won't be a bad influence" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I still don't get your mother" Taylor said, shaking her head.

"What can I say? She's my mom, I love her but we just don't see eye to eye" Madison said they boarded the bus.

"Now with World War II happened, which I think we know how it happened, what took control?"

Oh how Madi loathed history class. She gets the subject but doesn't understand the point of it. It happened once and that was it.

She listened as the student rambled on an answer as she carelessly doodled in her notebook. Her notes were still the same from a few minutes before. She made a mental note to herself to get the notes from Taylor later on.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Madi breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed her stuff. She was about to head out when her teacher called her to stay behind. She groaned internally before coming face to face with her history teacher.

"Ms. Thomas, we need to discuss this last test grade" her teacher, Mr. Grey said. He showed her test which had a D- written on it.

"Now I understand that the material may be hard but you were doing so well in the beginning of the term. What brought this on?" he asked.

"Just stuff at home. Nothing too personal" she replied.

"I see. Well with our next quiz is Friday. If you want to try and bump up your average it'll help however; if you fail this quiz, see me about extra credit" he said.

"Thanks Mr. Grey" with that said, she grabbed her test, shoved it in her bag and left the classroom, meeting up with Taylor.

On her way there, she ran into the popular clique. She despised them because they had made her life in school a living hell but Madi would always find a way to get back at them.

"Seriously, Thomas, that outfit looked like it came from a very old grudge magazine" Sara said.

Madi rolled her eyes and looked back at Sara and her little followers. "At least I have the decency to cover myself up and not look like little whores" she retorted back.

Her friends gasped as Sara tried to not roll her eyes. "Whatever Madison" she said.

"Yeah and by the way, at least I don't go out Friday nights trying to shag some hot guy" Madi said. "Have a nice day." With that said Madi spun on her heel and walked away.

"Morons" she muttered to herself.

The girls went down to the beach after school. It was their hangout ever since Madi moved. They would go there every day except when it was the winter months and whenever it was raining. They would sit on the beach and watched the horizon until it was near dusk.

They were heading towards the bus stop when something crept up Madi She had a weird feeling that she couldn't shake. They walked past a man who looked older than their age. He was looking right at Madi with an emotionless expression on his face which freaked Madi out.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"N-Nothing" Madi replied, turning towards her. By the time she looked back, the man was gone. "Damn creeper" she said to herself.

Both girls rushed down the street to catch their bus. By the time they got to their corner, the bus took off.

"Bugger. That was the last bus also" Taylor said.

"My parents aren't even home and they took my sisters to their after school stuff" Madi said.

"Neither are mine, what are we going to do?"Taylor asked. Madi looked around before spotting the old train station that was across the street.

"We could take the train" she said, pointing to the station across the street.

"Are you mad? You know how I feel about them" Taylor hissed.

"How do you suppose we get home? Walk?"

"Fine, but that's it" Taylor relucntly agreed. Both the girls looked both ways before jogging across the street passing the lion statue that was sitting outside.

By the time they got their tickets, the platform for the station was empty. Both girls stood around while they were waiting for the train. While they were waiting, Madi felt the weird feeling again. She looked around but saw nothing suspicious.

"What is with you?" Taylor asked.

"I keep having this feeling something's going to happen" she replied.

"Like…"

"I don't know" she said.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind flew past them and they saw that the lights were dimming on and off. They looked around to see where the wind was coming from. The wind blew around furiously now and they held on to each other as they tried to figure out what was going on. By the time Maddie looked up, she saw the train go by fast and the wall on the other side of the platform crumbling into pieces.

They closed their eyes as they braced for some kind of impact. By the time the wind stopped blowing, everything was at a standstill.

Both the girls opened their eyes and they weren't on the platform. They somehow got on the beach that the sands were sandy and the ocean was a clear as ever. The weather also felt warm too not to mention as a breeze flew by them.

"Madi, where are we?" Taylor asked.

"I-I don't know" she replied.

"This isn't home" she said, looking around. "I hardly doubt we came back to the beach so soon and this isn't our beach."

"No shit Sherlock, we got to get out of here" Madi said, looking around as well.

They looked around hoping to have some sort of sign to them, but it came with no avail. They were both scared and confused at their new surroundings.

"Look" Taylor said, picking up something. It looked like an old chess piece.

"I guess people lived here" Madi said.

"But who?"

"I don't know" Madi replied.

"You don't suppose we're on some stranded island, are we?"

"One way to find out" she said as she slipped her bag on her shoulder. "Up for an adventure?"

As the girls took off from the beach, making their way towards land, someone not afar watched them. He smiled to himself as he walked away, knowing that he managed to get them here and hopefully, they would be a help to the Kings and Queen of old.

"You don't suppose it worked?" the girl asked.

"Only one way to find out" the man said as he, the girl and the other man treaded into the forest.

**A/n: Okay so what do you think? What will be in store for these two, you have to stick around. You think I would give it away don't know. **

**Just a few notes, this will have a Prince Caspian/Voyage of the Dawn Treader mix to it. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses and also just because I made this story a Caspian/OC pairing, doesn't mean that I dislike the Susan/Caspian pairing which I love since I saw the second movie and reading the stories on here. I promise to use them in a next story when I have an idea come to mind. It may be a one shot, who knows. **

**I hope you guys stick with me as we go on this adventure. Don't forget to leave me a review and some tips would be nice if I get things mixed up. It's been awhile since I've seen the two movies and I hope to see the third one in theatres! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	2. Getting Lost and Finding Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON. I only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 2**

"We're lost" Taylor said.

"No we're not" Madi said. Both girls were walking through the forest now. They still had no idea where they were and how they even got there. The sun was still out and who knows how long until dark would come.

"How would you know if we're not lost?" she asked.

"I just know" Madi shrugged.

"It's been a few hours Madi and I'm beat" she said.

"How would you know it's been a few hours?" Madi mimicked Taylor's question from before.

"Shut up can we at least sit down for a bit?"

"Alright let's sit down over by that rock" Madi said point out to two huge rocks. They walked over and sat down; clearly exhausted from walking.

"Okay so let's try and figure this out" Madi said pushing her long sleeves up so it would bare her forearms. "There must've been people living here and whoever it was could be good or bad."

"True but either way, we're screwed we're lost in a forest and no one isn't even around to help us out" Taylor pointed out.

"What else could go wrong?" she asked. Just before Taylor spoke, they heard three voices not far from them. They looked at each other before turning around.

They peaked over the rocks only to see three people standing before them looking around for something or someone. One was a girl was looked younger than them, probably around twelve or thirteen, the second was a boy who looked near their age and had dark hair and brown eyes and the third one was a man who had tanned skin and also had dark hair and dark eyes.

Madi couldn't help but stare at the third man. He was handsome in some way that attracted to her but wasn't sure what.

"Someone found a boyfriend?" Taylor teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up before we get caught" Madi hissed lowly.

"Please like they would know" Taylor muttered.

"And what about you looking at him" Maddie pointed out the second man. "You looked at him like your new crush or something."

"Shut it" Taylor warned as Madi snickered quietly.

"What the hell are they wearing?" Taylor whispered. They noticed that the three people were wearing medieval clothes comparing to what the girls were wearing.

"I have no clue but let's get out of here" Madi said. "But we better be quiet." Taylor nodded as they crept out from behind the rocks and into the trees quietly. They breathed a sigh of relief when they started to walk slowly.

Taylor noticed that her shoe was untied so when she went to go tie them up, they heard a tree branch snap. Both girls looked up in pure horror.

"What was that?"

"It came from over there." The voices were getting closer to them when Madi grabbed Taylor's wrist and they both started running. They had no idea where they were going, but they needed to get out of there fast.

"Do you think we lost them?" Taylor asked awhile later, when they came across a waterfall.

"I think so, we must've ran so fast, I need to breathe" Madi replied in between breaths.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know but where the hell did we land that they were wearing clothes from a medieval fair?"

"Beats me, we need to find shelter for the night" Taylor said.

"Yeah I agree" Madi said. She reached for a tree stump when she lost her balance. Taylor watched in horror as she watched her best friend loose her balance and fell from behind. Madi couldn't help but scream as she fell down the waterfall. She braced for impact and prayed that she wouldn't land on rocks.

She fell into the bottom of the waterfall and floated for awhile. She managed to find the strength to swim up to the surface and breathed for air when she came back up.

"C-Cold water" she stuttered out.

"MADI ARE YOU OKAY?" Taylor yelled.

"I'm fine" Madi yelled back but she went quickly underwater again.

"MADI!" Taylor screamed.

Madi tried to resurface and when she did, she was floating down the river.

Taylor ran down the steep hills which lead to the bottom of the water fall. She almost ate her heart when she saw Madison fall. She freaked when she saw Madison go underwater again. A million thoughts was running through her head such as why were they here and when will they be able to go home. Make that how will they be able to get home.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she bumped and tripped over something.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her. Taylor looked up to respond when she met face to face with the two people she saw earlier.

Oh great she thought to herself.

Busted.

Madi kept going under and out of the water. She tried to swim with the current, but failed twice. She swam and swam until she saw a spot of land. She quickly swam over there and got out of the water as she dragged her bag on to dry land.

She was cold and wet as she looked around her surroundings. This must've been a far travel from where she was.

"TAYLOR!" she cried out. She got up and wrung out her shirt and her hair. She slipped her bag on her shoulder and ran in one direction. She got into the forest and she looked around. She got in the forest deeper until she saw some trees and a few rocks when she realized she didn't see Taylor.

"Well that's just freaking great" she said to herself. She sat down on the ground.

What to do, what to do?

She heard noises coming from one direction. She jumped and crawled behind a log. A figure came out of nowhere, lurking around. She couldn't tell who it was but it wasn't going to be a good outcome.

She took a shaky breath before moving out of her spot.

"I'm coming Taylor" she said to herself. She started to walk before she stepped on another twig. The figure looked up and Madi, with a horrified look on her face. She took off running. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She looked behind her and saw nothing behind her. She sigh a breath of relief before she went to jump on the log and grab the highest tree branch. She pulled herself up half way up the tree but by the time she got up to the second to last branch, the branch broke and she fell to the ground landing on her stomach.

She placed her hand on her forehead and winced in pain when she touched it.

"Ow, ow, ow" she moaned, rolling on her back. She didn't hear a pair of footsteps coming next to her and whoever it was knelt down next to her.

"Hold on milady, I got you" she heard a voice before she blacked out.

"What the hell?" she said to herself as she came to. She opened up her eyes slowly and saw that she was in some clearing. She was also covered as well. The sky was becoming lighter so it might be getting dark soon. She saw a horse nearby that was eating the grass. She put her hand towards her forehead and felt a bandage on it.

What the hell happened? She remembered being in the tree, then falling and someone calling her milady. Hold up.

Milady? Where the freak am I? She thought to herself. This can't be good.

"Thank goodness you're awake" she heard a voice. She spun around slowly and saw the man from before when she and Taylor saw from before. She crawled back slightly away from him.

"D-Don't hurt me" she said softly, shaking like a scared leaf.

"I promise I won't hurt you" he said with a British accent that was mixed with a little bit of Mediterranean in it.

Madison couldn't help but notice how deep his brown eyes were. Not to mention his dark brown hair was just touching his shoulders. He was also wearing tan pants, along with brown boots, a white tunic shirt with dark green armor covering it. She had to admit he was good looking as well.

_Madi focus, you don't know whether or not he wants to kill you!_

_But his eyes are amazingly gorgeous, not to mention he's hot up close._

_Um, dork much crushing over a stranger? _

_Oh shut the hell up._

_If you say so…_

"W-What do you want? How would you know if you won't try to kill me either? Where's Taylor? Where am I and who are you?" she asked spurting out questions.

"I can assure I won't try anything" he said, helping Madi up. She took a step back, putting some space between her and the man that rescued her.

"We have to hurry back, the others might be there" he said. He started to head towards his horse but stopped short when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm debating on whether or not I should trust you. I don't get how you're nice to me when I'm not even from here, not to mention I freaked out on you and I don't know why I'm here to begin with" she said.

"I know and you will get the answers soon enough but right now, it's too dangerous to be out here especially since you're by yourself he said.

_He does have a good point…_

Madi stood there for a minute before she walked slowly towards the man and they headed towards the horse. He got up first and Madi then followed right afterwards.

As they were riding back to wherever he was taking her, Madi was determined to get some answers as soon as possible.

**A/n: Next chapter Taylor meets Edmund and Lucy. **

**I had a difficult time writing this chapter. I don't know why but I wrote one part and I kept changing it to make it right but hopefully you guys liked it. **

**Don't forget to review! Four reviews I got so far! And also a few story favorites. Thanks you guys!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	3. Explanations Well Said

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own CON just Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 3**

"You wouldn't happen to know where that waterfall leads too?" Taylor asked the two strangers.

"It's very far, like all the way down" the young girl told her.

"So I would have to go that way?" she asked pointing behind them.

"Pretty much."

"Thanks so much and I'm sorry for bumping into you guys" Taylor said. She started to run off but a voice stopped her

"Wait, I don't think you should be going by yourself" the man said next to the girl. Taylor turned around with a confused but aggravated look on her face.

"Why the hell not? My best friend just fell off of some cliff and landed in the waterfall and is being dragged to god knows where, unless you have the perfect explanation, then you're just wasting my time" she said. "I think I can take care of myself." She then turned around and continued her walk but then she heard two more footsteps behind her.

"What Edmund meant to say is that, you really shouldn't be out here, not at this time" the girl told her. Taylor stopped walking and turned around slowly to face the two strangers.

"Where am I exactly?" Taylor asked.

"It's much rather a long story, right now we need to get you out of here" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm getting answers" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stubborn one isn't she?" the girl whispered. The man nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes off of Taylor.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first off. I'm Lucy, make that Queen Lucy and this here, is my older brother King Edmund" she introduced.

"Taylor Smith" Taylor said.

"You're British, just like us" Edmund said.

"Yeah" she said slowly. _Thanks for pointing out the obvious._

"But it's impossible that you can't be from where we are" Lucy said.

"Trust me it is" Taylor said.

_What the hell is going on?_

"We don't have time right now, I'm pretty sure Caspian is already heading back" she said.

"Who's Caspian?" Taylor asked. Now she was really confused.

"We'll explain when we get back, if you just follow us" Edmund said.

"Will Madi be okay?" Taylor asked.

"She will be" Lucy said. Taylor couldn't be sure but she had no other choice than to follow them. She hoped that Madi would be fine, safe and alive.

"Well here we are" Caspian said as he and Madi stopped.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That's our castle" he replied as he got down from his horse.

"This is it?" she asked. She slid off the horse before he caught her.

"Yep that's it" he said.

"Shut up" Madi said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, I'm not telling you to shut up; when you say it like that it's like being in shocked, like oh my god or what the hell? You get what I mean" she said.

"Oh okay" he said.

She nodded as she looked around. She saw that there were people and animals walking around in the village.

"Your majesty has the others come back yet?" a badger appeared out of nowhere. Madi had to do a double take. Did he really just talk?

"Not yet, they should be back soon, Trufflehunter" he replied. The badger nodded as he walked away as Caspian and Madi started walking.

"Did the badger just talk?" she asked.

"You mean Trufflehunter, yes here in Narnia, animals do talk."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Rewind. Narina?

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That this is Narnia?" he said.

"Yeah what it is?" she asked.

"Narnia is a place where humans and creatures live together" Caspian told her as they were heading towards the castle.

"And you would think Taylor is here also?" she asked.

"I would hope so" he said. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, I think" she said. Just as Caspian was about to say something, he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Edmund and Lucy coming towards them along with another girl wearing odd clothing like Madi is and she was a blonde one.

"Taylor!" Madi cried out as she ran to greet her best friend.

"Oh my god Madi you worried me half to death!" Taylor said as they hugged. Once they let go, Taylor looked closely at her friend's head.

"What happened to you? Not to mention you're still wet as a cat" she asked.

"Oh this, I fell out of a tree and that's what happened when I went down the river" Madi replied casually.

Taylor shook her head as they met back up with the rest of the group.

"I guess maybe we should start by explaining everything, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah that would be a great idea" Madi said.

"You're accent is different" Edmund said.

_Way to point out the obvious Watson_ she thought to herself as the girls followed them inside the castle.

The five of them sat in the hall with just a table and chairs. The Kings and Queen were sitting on one side of the table while the girls sat on the other.

"I have a feeling you guys were going to be like this when we first met" Lucy said.

"You guys knew we were coming?" Madi asked.

"I had a feeling I don't know about them" she replied motioning to the men next to her.

"What are we doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Before we go any further" Caspian said, "I never got to know her name from before." He pointed towards Madi who felt her face flush in color.

"I'm Madison but please call me Madi" she said.

"Then I'm Caspian, King of Narnia along with Edmund and Queen Lucy" he said.

"Wait a second, you said Narnia?" Taylor asked.

"Yes?" he said in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Taylor, remember Alice in Wonderland?" Madi asked.

"The cartoon one or with Johnny Depp in it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Your point being?"

"Well imagine something like that only Johnny Depp isn't here" Madi said.

"Oh okay but I still don't get it why we're here" she said.

"Usually you guys get sent here for a purpose" Lucy spoke up.

"And that is…"

"I don't know as long as it takes" she said.

That was just great, Madi thought to herself. Not only she was in some strange country, she couldn't get home unless something she and Taylor have to do in order to get home.

"What still baffles me is that how your accent is different from Madi's" Edmund spoke up.

"Only because I moved to London two years ago in my world" Madi said.

Edmund nodded as Lucy looked at the girls' clothing. "I don't get how you girls manage to wear those clothes, we don't wear what you're wearing" she said.

"This is how we wear them, our fashion is way different from yours" Taylor said.

"What year are you guys from?"

Madi and Taylor looked at each other before turning their attention back to them. "It was March 19th, 2010 on our way home from the beach" Madi said.

Edmund and Lucy had shocked looks on her face. "You don't suppose…."

"It would be a possibility but it isn't."

"I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"We have two older siblings who were here before you two came, High King Peter and Queen Susan the Gentle. The last time we came back, they had to go back seeing as they would no longer come back here heck I don't know if they're still around anymore in your world" Edmund explained.

"That stinks" Madi said.

"Madi" Taylor warned.

"It's true how would you feel if you were in their position?" she asked.

Taylor thought for a minute and she did have a point. The door flew open and Trufflehunter and a man who looked like to be around Lucy's height walking in.

"Sire, the girls' rooms are ready" he said.

"Thanks oh and DLF this is Taylor and Madison" Caspian said.

"DLF?" Madi asked. Taylor could only shrug.

"DLF is Dear Little Friend and he's Trumpkin" Lucy explained. He only nodded at the two strangers. The girls got up and walked out of the room with nervousness flowing through their bodies.

"This will be your chamber for the time you're here" a faun named Amber told Madi. She looked around and saw that there was the bed, closet and a window nearby.

"The bathroom is in there and you'll find clothes in there" she said.

Madi walked over to the closet after she put her bag down on the bed. She opened it up only to see a closet full of medieval dresses and gowns.

"Um, isn't there any pants in there?" she asked.

"Silly girl no, women here wear dresses since it's a proper thing to wear unlike what you're wearing" Amber replied. Madi frowned at her response.

"Well the tub is ready for a bath if you need and if anything else just let me know" she said as she was leaving.

Madi looked in the closet again as she was rummaging through it. There was no way she could possibly wear these clothes. She hadn't worn a dress since she was in middle school and that was a school uniform.

She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She would have to try and get use to living in this world if she wanted to get home. At least Taylor is with her.

"You think we could trust them?" Edmund asked.

"I don't see why not, they did look confused as to why they came here" Caspian replied.

"Besides, they are nice girls" Lucy agreed.

Edmund shrugged as they were heading off their separate ways. He couldn't stop picturing Taylor's scared face when she ran into him and Lucy. Her blonde hair was wild and her hazel eyes had something in them that attracted him.

He shook it off as he went off into the library.

**A/n: This didn't come out how I wanted it, but I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm going to try and update this on Mondays or Tuesdays since I do write the next chapter after I post this cause I know what will happen. There may be a twist or two along in this story. What will they be, well I can't say it'll be a big spoiler if I do say it. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for the support and patience. **

**If you have a twitter, you can follow me on at XSpikeluver89 if you want. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	4. Picky Clothes and Library Time

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I tried to make it like CON was mine, but it was an epic fail. I do own Madison and Taylor thought. Good enough for me. **

**Chapter 4**

Madi let her thoughts wonder as she was sitting in the warm tub, trying to wash off the dirty river water off of her. Who knew that in twelve hours that she would go from the girl who was a total stranger in another country to being in a different world where different creatures talk.

This was definitely a trip down Alice in Wonderland lane.

She got out the tub and wrapped herself in a towel she found nearby. She went into the room and tried to find something to wear now that her clothes was wet and can't be worn here anymore. At least for now anyways.

"Pretty, pretty, ugly, horrible color" she mumbled to herself as she was going through the clothes once again.

"Knock, knock" she heard Taylor's voice through the door.

"Come in" I said.

Taylor came in wearing a dark blue dress that went down to the ground and her hair was down also.

"Where did you find that?"

"In the closet in my room" she replied slowly.

"I can't find anything in here" Madi complained.

"At least they do supply new underwear for us" Taylor said.

"I know but I wish they had some pants or something no way in hell I'm wearing those" she said.

"We have no choice basically."

"Where is your room anyway?" Madi asked.

"Down the hall right next to Edmund's" she replied.

She nodded as she continued to go through the closet until she found something she caught her eye. She pulled out a dark green dress that went down to the floor. Madi went into the bathroom and got dressed. She saw the dress on herself and couldn't believe that it was her in the dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"That looks great on you" Taylor replied.

"Yeah but I don't know" Madi said.

"Look it's something for now. You don't want to walk around here naked do you?" she asked.

Madi gave her a look before she threw her wet hair into a ponytail and they headed downstairs. They talked as they made their way back downstairs.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to go insane?" Madi asked.

"Why would you even think of something like that?"

"I don't know. I mean it does happen to people sometimes" she pointed out.

Taylor shook her head. She loved Madi like a sister but sometimes she does think of the weirdest things to say. She couldn't help it that she thinks like that.

"There they are" Lucy said as the two girls walked into the hall.

"What took you so long?" Edmund asked as he stared at Taylor.

"Miss picky clothes over here couldn't decide on what to wear, she thought she could wear pants" Taylor replied.

"Why would you wear them?" Lucy asked.

"Because she's a tomboy."

"What or who is a tomboy?" Caspian asked.

"A tomboy is a girl who doesn't like girly things or dressing up. They prefer playing sports and such" Madi explained.

"I see" Caspian said, without taking his eyes off of Madi. He had to admit she did look beautiful in the dress and when she was in her own clothes; if only they weren't wet. But he didn't want Edmund and Lucy to know just yet.

"I can't help it" she said.

"I know but maybe a little dressing up wouldn't kill you" Taylor said.

"Um okay so now that we're all here the three of us would like to discuss with you about something" Caspian said.

"We're not getting kick out are we?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Because we do appreciate the help you've given us and don't mind our behavior, this whole place is new to us" Madi spoke up.

"No, no it's not that al all" he said.

Both of them looked at them with curiousity on their faces, allowing them to go on.

"You see the thing is that with you guys being here, you need to prepare yourselves for battle" he said.

"Battle? For what?" Taylor asked.

"For whenever there is a war against Narnia. There hasn't been one in years but you never know" Edmund replied.

"How do we prepare? I mean, back home the war we're in right now have guns and what not" Madi said.

"We use swords and bow and arrows" Edmund said.

"Great it's just like gym class over again" she muttered.

"Gym class?"

"In our sophomore year, we were taught how to use the bow and arrow" Madi said. "Let's say it was gym class from hell."

"I remember that well" Taylor said.

"This should go rather well" Edmund muttered to himself.

Later on that night, the girls got settled into their own rooms for bed. Madi put on a white overnight shirt she found in the closet and she lied on her bed just staring at the ceiling; letting her mind wonder. She still couldn't believe she was in some other country but she was missing home.

She got out of bed and went out on the balcony to get some air. The night was as clear as ever. Not like back home when it would have clouds sometimes or no stars. It seems like Narnia has that for some reason.

She could get use to living here for awhile until she and Taylor go home that is. She could survive this. What could go wrong?

"I know I saw it when I passed here" Taylor mumbled to herself as she walked down the empty hallway.

"Aha" she said as she appeared at the door. She opened it up and closed it as she went into the library. Taylor couldn't sleep at all either. With the excitement and nervousness in a country where humans and animals talk, not to mention get along.

She found a candle nearby and with a lighter she borrowed from Madi earlier, she lit it up. Taylor slowly walked in the library, looking around in her surroundings. Old books were lying on shelves, some was scattered around. There were some tables and chairs that lined up in some parts of it.

Taylor went down one aisle and looked at the titles which they were a little too hard to read since they looked so old.

"Finding something you need?" a voice said. Taylor jumped and spun around only to see Edmund there.

"You scared me half to death" she said. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well I came down here to look for something, now you tell me what your reason is" he said.

"I couldn't sleep" she said.

"So you came down here because you can't sleep?" he stated.

"That and I did notice what this room was when I came downstairs earlier" she said.

"I see" he said. They were both silent, unaware of what to say next. "Your friend is quite odd."

"Don't mind Madi, she can be too honest sometimes" Taylor said.

"I noticed and you however, seemed to take this in well" Edmund said and now the two of them were near one of the tables.

"Well to be honest, I was confused as bloody hell when we came here. It's rather some story I don't know if you want to hear" she said.

"I wouldn't mind, you don't have to be shy about it" he said.

Taylor looked at Edmund before she launched into her story. "We were at the beach where we normally hung out almost every day and of course the day we get here, we miss the bus that we normally take and that was the last bus run of the day so we had no idea how to get home" she said.

"Then how did you attempt on getting home?" Edmund asked.

"Madi thought of this great to take a train home and I wasn't sure if that was a great idea" she said.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not a big fan of train rides. I don't know why I guess I always had that fear of it so I gave in and I told her fine since I have to face it one day eventually and the station was empty which was odd for a Friday and the next thing we knew, we're here" she said.

"That's weird" he said.

"Yeah tell me about it" she mumbled.

"I always wanted to know, how London is now these days in your time" he said.

"Very different" she said laughing a little.

"I would imagine" he said. Taylor let out a yawn as she stretched her body. "I better get some rest" she said.

"Let me walk you back, your room is next to mine" Edmund said as they were leaving the library.

"I figured that much" she said as he smiled at her.

**A/n: Okay so I'm on time to update though it's near 2am where I am. I don't know if it's still Monday but I know it's Tuesday morning where I am so I'm close. I had to add in some Taylor/Edmund time. More of those and Madi/Caspian moments ahead. **

**Next chapter the girls get lessons in sword fighting and archery. I wonder how that will go…. Also they get a little surprise along their journey and a big twist comes into play. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for the feedback I'm getting so far!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	5. Archery Lessons Day and Night

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CON only Madison and Taylor. If I did, I so wouldn't be here right now and I would have Prince or King Caspian as he would be called by now. *Sigh* a girl can dream, right?**

**Chapter 5**

The sun was shining the next day when Madi woke up. She couldn't tell whether it was early or later on in the day. She slowly sat up from the bed and looked outside. The sun was slowly peaking up from the trees so it must be morning. She stretched her body as she got out of bed, not even sure what to expect from today.

The door opened and Amber appeared with a tray in her hands. "I didn't think you would be awake" she said.

"Are you implying that I would sleep late?" Madi asked.

"I have no idea, it looked like you were trying to sleep when I checked on you" she said.

"You checked on me? When?" she asked.

"Actually it was his majesty himself sent me to check on you to see how you were during the night" she replied.

"Who?"

"Caspian" she replied.

"Why would he do that?"

"I think he fancies about you" she said.

"Me? I don't think so. I mean, why would he?" Madi asked.

"That's what the other maids are saying. Honestly, I think they spent more time gossiping than their work" she replied.

"You don't either?"

"Got me a husband and son back home. They know I work in the castle and they don't live far from here" she said.

"That's nice" Madi said.

Amber gave her a soft smile before she went on about her chores. Madi got out of her bed and strode slowly over towards the closet. She stared at the clothes before she shut the door and walked over towards a wooden dresser.

She opened up the drawer and saw that there other clothing in there as well. She began to feel a little excited as she rummaged through the clothes.

"I think I know what I'm going to wear" she said softly to herself.

"Where is she?" Edmund asked as he, Taylor and Lucy waited in the courtyard.

"She'll be here" Taylor replied. "She must've gotten lost or something."

"To get here, not likely."

"Or Caspian could be leading her here" Lucy said.

"There she is" Taylor said as she spotted her friend running towards them. Her eyes widen a bit when she saw what Madi had on.

"Where did you find those?" she asked.

"In one of the drawers in my room" Madi replied. She was wearing dark brown pants tucked into a pair of black boots. She was wearing a brown tunic shirt that was probably a size or two big on her.

"You're wearing those for practice?"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean I do want to get comfortable and will be able to breathe" Madi said.

"Anyways, now that you're here, I think we should get you two started on archery" Lucy suggested.

Madi had a feeling that this archery lesson wouldn't go well. She and Taylor picked up the bows and arrows and waited for further instruction. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Caspian was making his way over.

God he looks gorgeous.

Get a grip on yourself, Madi.

"Okay so you two should try and aim for that target" Edmund said pointing towards a scarecrow figure that Trufflehunter was holding.

Both girls took a deep breath before holding up their bows and arrows. Before they were set to fire, Madi's hand started to shake a little as she squinted her eyes.

"Ready. Fire!" Edmund called out as the girls let go of the arrows. The arrows flew until they landed close to the target.

"Nope not even there" Trufflehunter called out.

"Not bad girls, let's try it again" Lucy said.

"Madi, do you remember like last year when we learned how to do this?" Taylor asked.

"Was it that time when I almost poked Sara to death?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Boy that was evil but she so deserved it" Madi said as she reached for another arrow.

"Why would you do something like that?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't on purpose or anything" Madi assured her. "But anyways, let me tell you what happened. One day in gym, we were learning archery and I was already in a bad mood anyways to begin with. So Sara she's one of the most snobbiest person in school and she would bug me for no good reason so that day she pushed my limit and out of anger and while she was walking away, I shot the arrow and it grazed a little on her back."

"And she told the gym teacher about it" Taylor said.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I had bad depth perception and I couldn't hold it right" Madi replied. "The sad thing about it was that he bought it."

"Classic" Taylor said.

"Whatever happened to her?" Caspian asked.

"She still makes my life a living hell but I don't bother with her" she said. Caspian noticed the slight hint of bitterness in her voice. He made a mental note to ask her about it. He couldn't help but stare at her whenever they're in the same room. Ever since Susan and Peter left, he'd been lonely but now that he's ruler of a country, he was in need of another ruler along with Edmund and Lucy until they go back.

"So are we going back to practice or what?" Taylor asked.

Later that night, Madi took the lantern from her room and brought it outside along with a pair of bow and arrows. She wanted to get as much practice as she could just in case.

It didn't go too bad today well, minus the exception of almost hitting Trufflehunter by accident. She got to the courtyard and settled the lantern on the ground. She took two small strings and tied her recent history test with the 'D' on it and tied it to a tree.

Madi went a few meters away with the arrows and bow and got herself ready. She positioned herself far enough from the tree and raised the bow and arrow; ready to shoot.

She let go of the arrow and it went flying before missing the target. She took out another arrow out and aimed for it again before letting go. She did it again a few times until she stopped. Only about three arrows made it on the tree poking holes into the paper.

She walked over there to take the arrows off the tree and the ground when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She wasn't paying attention until she turned around, when she jumped as she saw who it was.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself" Caspian said.

"And you shouldn't be out here scaring people" Madi mimicked back.

"I see you've been at it with the arrows" he said.

"Yeah well I don't want to suck when we have to fight" she said.

"Then why come out here by yourself at night?" he asked.

"For some reason, I find it calm" she replied. "I don't know it's hard to explain."

"I see would you mind if I stay and watch? It would make me a little bit better if you here safe and nothing happens" he said.

"I don't mind though I would find hard to believe someone would come and do something" she said.

"You never know" he said. Madi gave him a half smile before she continued on with practicing. Caspian watched as she practiced her archery. He had to admit, she was good but her aiming was a bit off. He got up from his spot and made his way over.

"Do you mind if I help you? I noticed that your hands seemed a bit weird on how they are" he said.

"Sure" she said.

He stood next to her and positioned her arms. "You're supposed to have them raised like this" he said, holding on to her arms. She felt safe in them like before.

"Okay and what else?" she asked.

"Concentrate on what's in front of you but make sure you're aiming for the enemy. When in battle, make sure you attack fast enough" he said.

She nodded as she squinted her eyes a bit. Her fingers held on to the pointer of the arrow and moved them out of the way as she let go of the arrow. The arrow only made it to the left side of her test.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" he asked.

"No it wasn't. Thanks for the help" she said with a smile.

"Not a problem at all Madison" he said.

"You can call me Madi you know" she said with a smile.

_Great now I'm flirting with him. _

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Come on let's head inside" he said and she was surprised when he grabbed her hand lightly. She didn't let go not only she might get lost, she felt it was right to have her hand in his.

**A/n: Sorry this is two days late! I was dealing with the recent snowstorms and where I am we only got an icy rain storm. So that meant I was trying to stay warm and I was trying to write this chapter but it was difficult for some reason. **

**Hope this pleases you guys! More interaction with these two couples in the future will happen but nothing too major until later on in the story. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	6. Swords,Going on a ship and a Prophecy?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Never have, never will. *Cries* I do own Madison and Taylor so I'm okay with that. **

**Chapter 6**

"Where do you suppose they are?" Taylor asked the next morning in the courtyard.

"Beats the hell out of me" Madi replied. "Caspian didn't mention anything being late today."

"Was that when he walking you back up to your room?" Taylor asked with an amuse voice.

"So he was being a gentleman what's the big deal?"

"I think it sounds a romantic gesture if you ask me" she said.

"Oh like Edmund walking back to your room the other night wasn't?" Madi asked.

"How did you?"

"I may be asleep but I did hear you guys talking" she said.

"Sorry we were trying to keep it down" Taylor said.

"So anything going on between you two?" Madi asked.

"Nothing. Well not that I know of" she replied.

"Yeah okay I'll believe it" she said. Madi walked over to pick up a sword which to her didn't feel too heavy to lift.

"You think that's a good idea?" Taylor asked.

"Will you relax? We have to get some practice done in case god forbid we have to fight" Madi said.

Taylor was hesitant at first but then went ahead to pick up the sword that was next to the other one. She held it for awhile, getting used to the feel of it while her best friend started to swing it around. Madi on the other hand, started to try out some defense moves on her where she picked up from watching some movies.

"Imagine if we had to duel one another" Madi said.

"I don't know why you would think that" Taylor said.

"We would have to if we want to be good at these" she said.

Taylor shrugged as she sat on the ground. Madi noticed her and she put down the sword to go to her friend.

"What is it?" Madi asked.

"I don't know. You think that at some point we would welcome out our stay?" she asked.

"I have no clue but they are nice people" Madi assured her.

"Oh I know it's just it feels weird being here and not being home" Taylor said.

"Well whatever we have to fulfill for this Aslan person we'll get to go home" Madi said.

Taylor nodded before she turned around to grab the sword. As she was doing that, she squealed in fright and jumped up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Madi asked.

"M-M-Mouse over there!" she shrieked pointing at the mouse that was staring right at them.

"Okay you need to stop having this freak out because it's only a cute mouse" Madi said looking at it.

"Can't you two come up with something more original" it spoke.

"It talked!" Madi screamed as she covered behind Taylor. "Look who's talking" Taylor said mockingly.

"Shut up it just talked!" Madi said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sir Reepicheep loyal servant to the great Aslan and you ladies are?" he said.

"I'm Madi and that's Taylor" Madi said.

"The pleasure is all mine ladies" he said bowing down to them.

"Ah I see that you guys are getting along well" a voice called out. They looked up to see the royals making their way.

"Ah your majesties" Reepicheep said as he bowed down. The girls looked at each other oddly before following along.

"Yeah he just surprised us out of nowhere" Taylor said.

"He sure did" Madi mumbled.

"Well now that we got you we need to talk to you girls about something" Lucy said.

"Okay shoot" Madi said. "Not literally but go right ahead."

"Okay then well it turns out that me, Edmund and Caspian have to go somewhere far from here. It's only to try and stop some war that's been brewing in the lone islands for sometime" she explained.

"How long?" Madi asked.

"It really depends besides we do want to have peace here and beyond Narnia" Edmund replied.

"But it seems impossible and that's why we want to try and set up some sort of treaty" Caspian added.

"We get it" Taylor said immediately.

"You do?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah I mean we get it that you have to do what you have to ensure that Narnia is safe. We'll watch the castle while you guys are gone" Madi said as Taylor nodded in agreement.

The three of them looked at the girls like they had three heads before Edmund tried to suppress a smile.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Thing thing is ladies well um, you're coming with us" Caspian said.

"We're what?" Madi asked incuriously.

"How are we going to go there?" Taylor asked. "I know for a fact you guys don't have planes or anything."

"We're going to sail on the Dawn Treader."

"Who or what is that?" Taylor asked.

"Our ship" Edmund said with a grin on his face and Taylor's face went white.

"I can't go on a ship!" Taylor cried as she flopped down on Madi's bed.

"It won't be so bad" she assured her friend.

"But I don't have my seasick pills" she complained.

"I don't think the seas out here are going to be badly rough."

"Easy for you to say. How am I going to tell him about that?"

"Tell who? Edmund" Madi said.

"No um I mean, well you know" Taylor stammered before she felt her face flush.

"Yeah I would like to see that one day" Madi said sarcastically. "Don't worry I'm sure they have some beds that you can rest or something. Who knows what will happen."

"I suppose you're right" Taylor said. "I think I'm going to turn in early."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah I will" she said. Taylor left the room and made her way down the hall towards her room. When she got there, she closed the door and stripped down and found a dark blue nightgown that went past her knees and climbed into bed.

Taylor has been having worries about going out on a ship. She hasn't been on a boat since she was fourteen and that had ended in almost disaster. She shook off the weird feeling and she was determined to not let her motion sickness get to her as they were going to be preparing to leave in a few days.

"I don't want to believe it" Lucy said later that night.

"Unfortunely it is true" Edmund said solemnly.

"But how can that be? Don't usually they have to go home once their journey here is over" she asked.

"Not in this case. I've never even heard of such a thing" Caspian said.

"Is the professor checking up on it?"

"He is but I don't think Narnia has ever dealt with this before" he replied.

"I know but how are we going to tell the girls that one of them has to stay behind?"

"But the question is who?" Edmund asked.

**A/n: There you go! Sorry I didn't update at all blame my laptop it caught a virus and was in the shop for four days and now I got it back! **

**Talk about a twist, huh? We'll see what happens next. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for your patience and support while I was gone!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	7. A Start of a Mystery?

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own CON. Only own the girls. **

**Chapter 7**

The girls got ready for the adventure that was going to await them the next few days. They didn't pack much considering they only brought with them their bags and the clothes on their back.

"I can't believe we're going on a boat" Madi said excitedly.

"You've never been on a ship before?" Taylor teased.

"Oh shut the hell up. Of course I've been on a boat" she retorted.

Taylor shook her head as she tossed her tote bag on the bed. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Madi's bag. She took it and frowned when she saw what was on the paper.

"Madi, a D really?" she asked.

"So? Mr. Gray said that the next quiz were taking should help bump up the grade and if not I'll be willing to do extra credit. Why were you looking at it anyways?" she said.

"It just so happens that it was lying on the bed."

Madi rolled her eyes as she took out more clothing from the drawers. "You don't think that we're imposing on them, do you?" she asked.

"Well they did want us to come so I don't think that's imposing" Taylor replied.

"I don't know something is definitely up" Madi concluded.

"Like what?"

"Beats the hell out of me and I'm determined to find out" she said.

"Madi I'm not sure if that's a wise idea let alone a good one" Taylor.

"Come on Taylor, I do trust them but I want to know what's the thing that's being kept between the three of them and don't tell me you don't want to know cause deep down inside you, you want to know too" she said.

"I do want to know but I rather wait until whenever the right time for them to tell us" she said.

Madi paused for a minute as she was thinking it over. "Fine but if they don't say anything within a week or so I'm going snooping" she said.

Madi walked down the corridors of the castle later that afternoon. She wanted to find at least some clue to what was going on with the two kings and queen of old. Although she did promise Taylor she would wait, she could only wait until she knew something.

She approached the double doors that led to the library. Madi took only one headphone out of her eye and paused her IPOD so she walked inside.

"So this is the library" she said to herself.

She saw that it was empty on a nice day. It figures since everyone was probably enjoying the sun. Madi looked around; unsure of what to do next until she would have to be downstairs for dinner.

Madi felt her legs walking up and down the aisles trying to find something. Her headphones were in her ears so she couldn't hear anyone around her. She stopped short when she saw a book in the shelf by itself. She walked over towards it and picked it up.

She blew the dust off and saw that the cover said **The History of Cair Paravel.**

Madi furrow her eyebrows as she studied the book. "Might as well start here" she muttered to herself as she walked over towards a chair that was in the corner of the library and sat down. She opened up the book and kept her eyes on the page.

It has been a few hours and Caspian was walking down the hallway a bit quicker than usual. Madi would've been down for dinner but when she didn't show, he got worried.

He made it up towards the library as Taylor told him that she may be there. He walked into the library and looked around before he headed up and down the aisles until he saw a figure slumped in a chair. He crept up slowly with his hand on his sword just in case for some battle.

He saw that it was Madi, curled up in the chair asleep with something coming out of her ears and a book almost falling off her lap. Caspian smiled at the sight in front him as she started to stir. She opened up her eyes and jumped when she saw Caspian.

"Next time make noise or something" she said.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"You did but it's okay I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"That's why I didn't see you at dinner then?"

"Crap, I'm so sorry" she said.

"What is there to apologize for?" Caspian asked.

"I missed dinner I was up here trying to understand the history of this place and I fell asleep" Madi replied. "I'm a complete idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot. These things just happen" he said assuringly.

"And you're not mad, aren't you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not. I was worried thinking that something may have happened to you" he replied.

"I don't think anything is going to happen" she mumbled. She got up from her seat and stretched out her body before wrapping her headphones around her iPod and shoved it in her pocket.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What I just put in my pocket?" she asked and he nodded. "That my friend is my iPod."

"What is an iPod?" he asked.

"An iPod is a little music box that you upload music, videos whatever on here. It's from the world I'm in" she replied.

He nodded as I was putting the book away. "How far along have you read?" he asked.

"I got up to halfway of the book until I was asleep. I was always bad at history. I mean I used to be good at learning about it but ever since I moved, I could really care less" she admitted.

"Why?"

"Well because history is history. It can never repeat itself so what I heard. I don't know I'm sounding like a complete idiot" she said.

"No you don't" Caspian said. "Now enough of that talk and let's head downstairs."

"Are the others there still?" she asked.

"I think they left but you haven't eaten yet and I won't let you be alone" he said.

"You don't have to do that" Madi insisted.

"I want to" Caspian said a she lead her downstairs. Madi couldn't help but have a nervous feeling in her stomach and it wasn't even a bad nervous feeling either.

"Where have you gone off" Lucy asked Taylor after dinner.

"I wanted to see where Madi went but then I remembered she was telling me she was going to be in the library" she replied.

"Do you know what for?"

"I guess to explore it or something. She never really specify" Taylor replied.

"I see" Lucy said. "What's going on with you and Edmund?"

The question threw Taylor completely off guard as she almost walked into a wall. "W-What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with me and your brother not that he's a bad guy or anything" she replied quickly.

Lucy chuckled at her response. "Don't worry Taylor you're not a bad person for Edmund if that's what you mean."

"I'm sure he is but I just met him and he is a nice guy it's just well it doesn't seem like he's willing to have someone else in his life besides you and your siblings and Caspian" she said.

"I just met your brother not only a few days ago" Taylor said.

"I know but if you and Edmund do have something, promise me that you won't in any way hurt my brother" Lucy said.

"Lucy, I wouldn't even dare to think of such a thing to hurt him" Taylor promised. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What were you, Edmund and Caspian doing before you guys met me and Madi at the grounds?" she asked.

"Something Edmund found the other night he wanted to let me and Caspian know" she replied.

"Care to elaborate if you can?"

"I'm sorry Taylor I wish I could tell you but I can't" Lucy said with sympathy.

"Don't worry about it" she said. "I'm sure whatever it is maybe it can be sorted."

"Yeah, I hope so" Lucy said with uncertainty in her voice that Taylor missed.

**A/n: Okay guys so the next chapter they venture out into sea. This is just a filler chapter. **

**I'm slowly but surely trying to figure out what will happen in their journey. I kind of know what may happen in the middle but I do know what will happen in the end. But that's far off right now to think about. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I thank for your patience and support as you guys wait for my lazy butt to update. But hey RL distracts me. **

**Signing off for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	8. Going on the Dawn Treader and a Stowaway

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CON. Heh, it spells con like Comic Con. Okay getting off track, anyways I own Madison and Taylor. They're a figment of my imagination so yeah, what else is there?**

**Chapter 8**

The next day was final preparations for the voyage to the Lone Islands. It was to be said that later that afternoon, they would start their journey to the Lone Islands. Along the way they would stop at an island for supplies if necessary.

Madi stood in front of the mirror putting on some cover up underneath the dark circles that was under her eyes. She barely got any sleep last night due to the dream she had.

_Dream Sequence_

_Madi was running in the woods. It was dark and cold. She saw no one around but she kept running. _

"_Daughter of eve" she heard a voice. _

"_Who are you?" she asked, looking around. _

"_No need to fret child all will be revealed" it said. _

"_What will be revealed? I don't get it" she said. _

"_Don't worry child. Have the courage and strength to help them out" it said. _

_She wanted to ask more but she felt a pull and was drifting away from the forest. _

_End of Dream Sequence_

It was that moment when she woke up breathing and shaking. Whoever it was in her dream was telling her to remain calm and help them out.

She took one last look in the mirror before she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"You look like hell" Taylor said as she saw her best friend.

"I didn't get any sleep" she said.

"I see that" she said looking at Madi.

"I'll explain later" Madi said.

Taylor nodded as they grabbed some breakfast. Taylor was excited and nervous for today. However she knows that at some point she would've had to deal with going on a ship at a time in her life. She just hopes that it wouldn't be a disaster.

"You brave enough to go on the ship?" Madi asked.

"I can deal with the rough waters" Taylor replied.

"Have you been having weird dreams since we got here?" she blurted out the question.

Before Taylor responded, they looked up to see the others coming into the room. "You guys ready yet?" Edmund asked.

"We're leaving already?" she asked.

"Well we got everything set up for the ship earlier than expected" he replied.

"Then let's get going" Taylor said. Madi yawned and grabbed her bag while she was heading out. Caspian looked at her retreating back making a promise to ask her about her tiring state. The five of them emerged from the castle and climbed on the horses that waited for them. Madi and Taylor took one last look at the castle, knowing that they won't be back any time soon.

They trotted off, following Caspian, Edmund and Lucy along the way towards their next adventure.

"Oh my god"

"Holy Crap"

The girls looked up at the ship and couldn't believe how huge it was. The ship had dark wood that was built nicely along with white sails already in place. The design of the ship had gold dragons at the front of the boat.

"This is it?"

"Yes ma'am. This here is the Dawn Treader" Reepicheep replied.

The girls got of their horses and grabbed their things before heading towards the ship. Taylor had a worried look on her face as she stared up at the ship. She took a deep breath as she checked everything that she had with her before she went on the ship.

"Here" Madi said handing Taylor a small bottle.

"What's this?"

"Something to help with your sea sickness" she replied. "I got one too just in case."

"Oh wow um, thanks" she said.

"Don't thank me. Thank to whoever created this stuff" Madi said as they followed the kings and queen on the ship.

The girls looked around and saw crew members cleaning the ship before it sails off. Madi took a deep breath as she looked around.

Welcome to my new home she thought to herself.

"Madison, Taylor this is Drinian the captain of the ship" Caspian introduced the girls. The man was tall and he had light skin but wasn't too pale.

He nodded at them before excusing himself to talk to Caspian. "Why don't I show you two where you'll be sleeping" Edmund suggested.

"Be my guest" Taylor said a little too egarly. Edmund held back a laugh as they headed downstairs.

"Real smooth" Madi mumbled.

"Oh shut up" Taylor hissed while Madi giggled.

"Okay so Madi your room is down there and Taylor yours is next to hers" he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay Taylor?"

"I feel fine thanks though" she replied.

He excused himself so the girls would get settled in. "Edmund and Taylor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Oh shut the hell up" Taylor said smacking Madi on the arm.

"That hurt" Madi complained.

It was getting near dark as the ship sailed on. From what the captain said, the ship won't land until near dawn. Madi and Taylor were leaning against the ledge of the ship, staring out into the sky.

"The sunset does look nice" Madi said.

"It does too bad I didn't have my camera" Taylor said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I wish my camera phone worked" she said while Taylor smiled. "You know back then at our rooms, I was joking."

"I know and I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed because I'll admit I do have a little thing for him" she admitted.

"I so knew it" she said.

"Yeah but I don't think he likes me that way. Hell I don't even think he wants to get to know me" Taylor said as they decided to head back downstairs.

"I don't think so. I can tell he wants to but you can't help he has duties to attend" Madi reasoned.

"I suppose your right" Taylor said.

The girls turned a corner when they heard creaking from behind. They spun around and remained still. The noise came about again and Madi decided to go check it out.

"You're asking for a death sentence" Taylor warned as they made their way down to the storage room.

They stood on the steps, looking around only seeing some light coming from the window. Madi crept down the stairs with Taylor tagging along quietly. She had her sword on hand just in case. They got down the last step and explore the bottom.

"See anything?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Must be our imaginations" Madi muttered. "Come on let's get to bed."

Taylor nodded and followed her upstairs. As Taylor got to the second step, she was pulled from the stairs and screamed as she saw who pulled her.

"Hey let her go!" Madi screamed grabbing her sword and started to fight.

Taylor was thrown to the side and hit her head while her friend and the intruder started to fight. Madi was dodging the attacks before she felt something on her arm.

"SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed as the sword fell out of her hands. Madi tried to run up the stairs but was pulled down on to the floor. She tried to get a good look at the intruder but couldn't see.

Seconds later, she heard yelling and saw Caspian and Edmund bolting down the stairs along with a few men she didn't recognized.

"Hold him up against the wall" Caspian commanded. "Madi are you alright?"

"I-I think so" she said.

"Your arm" he whispered looking at the blood that was seeping through the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's nothing" Madi waved off.

"Taylor, you okay?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"Hopefully" she said looking up into Edmund's eyes which filled with worry. "You got a nasty bump on your head."

"What were you guys doing down here?"

"We heard a noise and checked it out. We did not expect him to attack us" Madi explained.

"Sir it appears that he's a stowaway what should we do with him?"

"Leave him down here and I'll deal with him once I guide Madi back to her room safely" Caspian said, lifting Madi from the ground.

Madi took one last look before she was guided upstairs along with Taylor and Edmund, who was holding her protectively. The four of them walked quietly down the hall before they reached towards the rooms.

"I'll stay with them until you guys come back" Lucy said who was waiting with them in Caspian's bedroom.

"That's fine, you girls alright?"

They nodded before Caspian and Edmund took one last look at the girls who looked a little shaken up. Then the men reclunctly left the room to deal with the stowaway.

**A/n: Okay so I decided to add this part on a whim since it came to me and I played it around for a bit before adding this on here. **

**Next chapter will be the aftermath and the girls' first full day at sea. How will they fare it? You just need to stick around. Come on, you would think I give it away? I don't think so. **

**Review, alert, favor me (if that made any sense…) you know what to do. Twenty reviews so far! You guys amaze me!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	9. The aftermath and The First Stop

**Disclaimer: I do own CON. Kidding! I wish I did but I don't. I only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 9**

"Here drink this" Lucy said offering the girls a small vial.

"What is it?" Madi asked warily.

"It's a cordial to help your wounds" she replied. Taylor took it and took a sip. Madi held on the cordial awhile longer before she took a sip and saw that the cut on her arm was gone.

"I shouldn't have gone down there" Madi said.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened" Lucy said.

"Yeah I mean if you didn't fight back and screamed for help, while I didn't we would've been dead" Taylor said.

"How reassuring" she mumbled. "Why do I have a feeling Caspian and Edmund are mad?"

"I don't think they're mad at you guys. There's no reason for it" Lucy said.

"I just feel guilty" she said. "I'll be in my room." Madi got up from the bed and left the room as Taylor and Lucy watch her leave.

Awhile later, the men came in the room and noticed that one person was missing. "Where did Madi go?" Edmund asked.

"She went back to her room. She feels guilty about what happened?" Lucy replied.

"Why would she think that?" Caspian asked.

"It's only because it was her idea to check out downstairs. We heard a creaking noise and she went to check it out. We only took one look around and we were heading upstairs when the intruder grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Madi started to fight off him or her whoever it was and that's when you guys I assume heard her scream for help" Taylor explained.

"She shouldn't have to blame herself. If she wasn't there, I wouldn't know what would've happened if something worse happened to you" Edmund said.

Taylor raised her eyebrows in shock. _Maybe Madi was right_ she thought to herself. She had the hold back a smile as she saw Edmund almost blushed in embarrassment.

"Let me go talk to her" Caspian said. As he was leaving the room, he heard some bits of the three of them talking.

"Maybe I should stay in here with you."

"Edmund she'll be fine here, she just need to rest" Lucy said.

Caspian left the room and headed down the hall where Madi was staying. He knocked on the door. "Go away Taylor" she said through the door.

"It's not Taylor" he said.

"Caspian?" she asked in confusion as he opened the door. Madi was lying on the bed with her elbows propped up as she looked up and saw him. "Did Taylor send you in here?"

"No I came here on my own accord. I just wanted to see if you're alright" he said.

"I am it's just I wonder why did I even go down there" she admitted.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened" Caspian reasoned, taking a seat next to Madi.

"Taylor said we shouldn't go down there but we did anyways what if it was her that went down there but we went and looked what happened" she said.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. I mean when we heard some commotion and it was you screaming for help, we didn't know what to think" he said.

"I did try to fight back though" she said.

"I know."

"But I don't know why I'm acting like some crazy person" she said. "I'm sorry I'm acting like a crazy person."

"You're not crazy you did what you could" he said, pulling her to his side.

"Who was that guy anyways?" she asked.

"Someone from the island we're going to when we land tomorrow. He somehow mistakenly got on the ship" he replied.

"Who mistakenly gets on a ship?" she asked.

"I don't know but for now he's being held captive until tomorrow" Caspian assured her.

"At least I don't have to see him" Madi mumbled.

"That doesn't make sense" Taylor said to Madi the next morning.

"I know like it's not I mistakenly walk into the men's bathroom at school" Madi said.

"How is that relevant?" Taylor asked.

"Like a girl walks into the guy's bathroom freaks out and runs away? Well in this case, some random guy walks into a ship and doesn't leave but attacks us" Madi explained.

"It made only 50% sense" Taylor said.

"I'm just saying."

"Sometimes there are moments like these I wonder how your brain works" she mumbled.

"You love me and you know it" Madi said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, yeah" Taylor said and both girls started to laugh. They saw the men coming up from the ship and were on the deck and noticed the girls. Madi saw Edmund making his way over towards where they are.

"Hottie ten o'clock" Madi muttered to Taylor. She rolled her eyes as he approached them.

"Ladies, hope you're doing well this morning. Taylor how's your head?" he asked.

"It's fine thanks" she said.

"Do you mind if I speak to you alone?" he asked Madi. Madi looked at him in shock and turned towards her friend, which she nodded for her to go. Madi and Edmund walked away from Taylor and made it up towards near the steerer of the ship.

"Whatever you have to say just say it. I know what we did was stupid but I swear we had no idea he was going to be down there. We only went to check out what the noise was before-"

"Madi, calm down, all I wanted to say was thank you" he said.

"I know that but…say what?" she said.

"For saving Taylor's life and for trying to defend the ship as best as you can" Edmund said.

"Oh" she said, feeling like an idiot. "Sorry I thought, well never mind."

"If you think I was mad, I was a little for the stupidity but from what I heard from Taylor that if you weren't there, something worse would've happened" Edmund said.

"You do care about Taylor do you?" Madi asked.

"What? Um, I do but not like that I, uh" he stammered as Madi held back a laugh.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I see the way you look at her and I don't think it's a bad thing" she said.

"You don't?"

"Nope. If you have true feelings for her and I'm sure deep down you do, act on it before we go back home once this adventure is over" she said but she didn't notice the look on his face when she mentioned the last part of her sentence.

"I don't know" he said.

"I'll tell you this. If you do have feelings for her and for some god known reason you hurt her, I won't hesitate to hurt you, king or not" she said.

"Don't worry. I promise that I would never hurt Taylor" Edmund said with determination.

"Good" she said with a smile. She excused herself and she heard Edmund followed her down to the poop deck.

Madi can see the ship heading into the direction of an island now far from where they were.

"What place is that?" she asked.

"From what Lucy was telling me we're going there for supplies but I forget what the island is called" Taylor replied.

"Something's telling we're definite in for an adventure" Madi said as she walked down towards the bottom of the ship. She went down towards her room and quickly changed out of the clothes from before into a dark blue tunic with dark brown pants and a pair of black boots. She put her sword through a loop and wrapped it around her waist.

She stared at the corset that was lying on the bed. _No way in hell I'm wearing that thing _she thought to herself. She started to emerge from her room when she heard someone yell, "Land Ho!"

Madi made her way up on to the upper deck where she saw that the ship was getting closer to land and it docked.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at Terebinthia Island" Lucy replied.

"How original" Madi said sarcastically. "And we're supposed to get supplies here?"

"I guess" she said. "I know that for a fact and their bringing the stowaway to them as their prisoner."

She nodded as Taylor came to join them. The ship landed beside the dock and we waited until the crew was bringing up the stowaway first and then we were supposed to go after. Madi looked up and saw two crewmen bring up a man who looked older than her and Taylor. He had dark brown/light grey hair and a beard that looked like it was going to be long.

They walked past the girls which Madi and Taylor got chills when he gave the girls an evil look. It didn't go unnoticed to Caspian and Edmund who noticed.

"Don't worry he's going back to his prison" Caspian said. "Come on we need to make it to the palace over there."

"Wait we're going?" Taylor asked.

"Of course what did you expect to do, wait around here until we get back?" Edmund asked.

"That was the original plan" Madi said as they followed them down the ramp from the ship.

**A/n: Okay so now the girls are on their first adventure! Will it go good or bad? At least some adventure is in play. **

**Now I got another story on the works now. I know how can I keep up? However it'll have an Edmund/OC pairing to it, something that I'm trying different. Don't worry I will never abandon this story and not to mention the idea would NOT leave my brain. **

**You know what to do! Thanks for your patience and support so far! It's only the beginning and who will have to remain in Narnia forever that answer will be revealed soon but not now. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	10. The Island Dropoff and a Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Only Madison and Taylor**

**Chapter 10**

The walk towards the palace was a somber one. No one spoke a word, hell no one even dared to speak. Madi kept her eyes averted to the prisoner in front of her. She saw the way he was looking at her and Taylor and she tried to distract herself.

"He's in a locked cage he can't get you" she kept saying to herself. But deep down, she had a bed feeling.

They got to the palace and waited until they were going to be let in. "I think we should wait out here" Madi said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I think we know why" Madi replied, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"If it's not too much of a problem, I can wait with them while you handle him your majesty" Dirinian offered.

"It would ease our worries just stay here we won't be long" Caspian said.

"Hopefully" Edmund muttered. He, Caspian and Lucy then headed up the road towards the palace.

The girls, Dirinian and a few of the crewmen waited outside. It was complete silence among them considering what just happened in twenty four hours. Madi was kicking a rock that was nearby when she kicked it, it hit the wall and then a passerby which gave her a dirty look.

"Smart move" Taylor said.

"What do you want me to do? I'm bored waiting" she said.

"You did choose not to go inside" Dirinian noted.

"He does have a point though" she said as Madi rolled her eyes.

"What did you and Edmund talked about before?" Taylor asked.

"It's nothing" Madi said, not wanting to reveal what they really talked about just yet. "He just wanted to thank me for saving you."

"Oh" she said.

Madi looked at her best friend for a minute before she decided on what to say next. Just as she was going to say something, they were some type of commotion going on in the market area of the town. Madi perched up from where she was sitting to try and get a look.

"I wouldn't even dare" Taylor warned.

"I'm not going over there, I want to know what was going on" she said.

"I suggest we stay here" Dirinian said. "I don't think Caspian wouldn't like it if you two go wandering off. Who knows what will happen."

"We learned our lesson" Madi said. She seemed to think about what happened recently in this adventure, especially her dream.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately?" she asked.

"I don't think so but now you mentioned it, last night I had a weird dream that someone's voice was in my dream and I was in some forest" she said.

"Oh my god I had that exact dream" Madi said.

"Whoever it was in our dreams is telling us that we should help them out with the Kings and Queen" Taylor said.

"I think we have solved one part of our mystery" Madi said with a small grin.

"One part?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah it's like a mystery that we're embarking on" Madi said.

"I see" she said.

"What you don't think it is?"

"I have to agree with you on that one. Sheesh what the heck is taking them so long?" Taylor asked.

"Well you are getting your answer" Madi said as the three of them walked up towards them.

"What's going to happen now?"

"They're going to deal with him. They were surprised that he somehow managed to get to Narnia undetected since he's not from around there" Lucy said.

"We better get back to the ship if we need to keep on course" Caspian said. They all agreed and started to head towards the ship.

They were near the dock when an old man appeared out of nowhere in front of them. He stared at Madi and the crew but his eyes solely were on Madi. Caspian noticed him and stood protectively in front of her.

"Pardon me" the man said as he walked past them. Madi got chills as he walked by her still giving a creepy look. She felt a sense of relief when she got on the ship.

"What was up with that?" Lucy asked her.

"Beats the living hell out of me" Madi replied.

The ship was still going strong at sea later on in the day. There were some clouds out but not that much where it would create a storm.

The girls were in Madi's room just talking about anything. "You sure you're okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just that guy creped me out that's all" she said.

"I couldn't help but notice how Caspian acted towards you just now" Lucy said.

"Please he did that only to protect the crew" Madi said.

"I have to agree on her on this" Taylor said.

"Okay I'll admit he is handsome looking, strong, caring and his eyes oh my goodness is amazingly gorgeous especially up close but for me and him to have something I don't know" Madi said.

"Well at least we got her to admit on what she likes about him" Taylor whispered to Lucy who nodded in agreement.

A knock came on the door and a crewman popped his head into the room. "Excuse me for the interruption but your majesty the kings want to speak with you" he said to Lucy.

"Of course I'll be right there" Lucy said. "Excuse me ladies I'll be back shortly."

Lucy left the room and it was just the girls in the room. Madi stretched out her body from today. "Do you think that we might have to fight on the Lone Island?"

"I hope not but we do need to get some practice while we're here" Taylor replied.

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow. It looks like it's going to get dark" Madi said, looking out from the window.

Taylor nodded in agreement as she made a mental note to herself.

She didn't know what time it was but Taylor couldn't sleep. She slowly got out of her bed and out of the room. She wanted to grab some air and let her mind drift.

She quietly made her way up on the upper deck and she can only see a few crewmen patrolling the ship. The moon was shining bright that it looked beautiful and peaceful. Taylor realized that she didn't have her sword and went back to her room to grab it just in case.

As she was making her way towards her room, she saw a piece of paper sticking out from one of the crates that was only a few inches near her room. Taylor pondered if she wanted to know what it was or just keep on moving.

"Screw it one look wouldn't kill me" she said to herself.

She took the paper and slowly made it to her room and closed the door. She unfolded the paper and saw elegant writing which detailed a prophecy.

"Two people emerge to Narnia to defend the country. One must stay and one must go once this battle ends but will meet again in Aslan's world" she said to herself.

"Weird" she said.

But one question remained and that was who was Aslan?

**A/n: I know a cliffy but it's a must. Prepare to expect these in the future. You have been warned. **

**The mystery of who has to stay in Narnia permanently and who goes will be revealed a bit later in the story. Any guesses are more than welcomed. Also one of the girls finds out who has to stay but will she be the friend to tell or keep it a secret?**

**That will be revealed down the road. In the meantime, I'll be posting a new story soon. I'm just going it over again before I publish it here. A title have yet to be named but I'll let you guys know when that will appear. **

**So review or favor it. Thanks so much for your patience and support. I can't believe we got 25 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	11. Keeping Secrets is Hard to Do

**Disclaimer: Do you think that I own CON? Well hate to break it to you but I don't. I do however own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 11**

Taylor couldn't believe at the words that lied on the paper. She couldn't believe that it was some sort of prophecy in from of her. She can easily tell it was thanks to watching sci-fi movies half of the time. It could be a part of her imagination but when she looked at them again, it was clearly printed in black and white.

_I wonder if the others know about this, _she thought to herself. Then she realized that Madi doesn't even know about it yet. Then again, she hardly saw her friend almost all night.

"I need to tell Madi" she said to herself.

She got off her bed and ran out of her room. She jogged towards Madi's room when she ran into something hard. She looked up only to see Edmund in front of her.

"What are you off in a rush now?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Madi" she said. She sidestepped him but he blocked her.

"What for?"

"I really can't say" she said.

"Why?"

"Because well it's hard to explain" she said weakly. Smooth, Taylor, real smooth.

"Then what's that in your hand?" he asked pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.

"It's nothing" she said.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing" he said, taking it out of her hand. He unfolded the paper and his eyes went wide as he read it. "Where did you find this?"

"Over there" she replied softly. She pointed over towards the crates not far from them. He looked at them and then back at Taylor with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand tight but not too tight and led her back to her room.

They both got in and Taylor sat on the bed Indian style while Edmund started to pace a bit in front of her.

"I didn't know that was there I had no idea it was there and if I recall, no one ever told me about that" Taylor said.

"That's only because you and Madi weren't suppose to know yet" Edmund said.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I did, that's why me, Lucy and Caspian were late that day when you girls had your sword lessons" he said.

"You knew about this?" Taylor asked incredulously. "Were we ever going to find out?"

"Eventually but I didn't know you were going to find out" he said.

"Look I'm sorry that I found the paper but I couldn't help but be curious" she said defensively.

"I know" Edmund said as he sighed. "But I hate to even ask you and I had no desire to even ask such a thing until tonight now that you know but can you not tell Madi about this?"

"I hope you do realize I'm going into this know that she's going to be super mad" she said.

"I know but until I know what will happen in that prophecy, she can never know" he said. "Do you promise me that?"

Taylor looked at Edmund for a long time. She wanted to tell Madi everything she knew but deep down if she was to keep this from her, who knows what would happen if Madi was to find out. They have shared and kept secrets ever since they knew each other. But this one was different way too different.

"I don't know" she said.

"I would never have to ask you to do this at all even if you never found that paper" Edmund said, grabbing her hands. His hands were holding on to her small ones and she felt that they should just stay there but now wasn't the time to think that. She wanted to let Madi know but this would come at a price for both of them. She thought long and hard before she closed her eyes and let out a breath. She then opened them and looked Edmund straight in his eyes before she said anything.

"Don't make me regret it" Taylor said finally.

Taylor stood nervously in front of Madi's door and opened it slowly the next day. She was surprised to see her up and working on something on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Morning to you too" Madi said.

"Yeah, I had a rough night" Taylor lied.

"It's okay I'm making some clothes" she said.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to be wearing the same bra and underwear for days" Madi said.

"And how do you plan on fixing this solution?"

"Simple. I'm making them. I made some extra for you if you need them" she said.

"Thanks" Taylor said, taking the clothes and sitting next to her friend. "How long have you been working on them?"

"Since last night, hell I didn't know I fell asleep until I saw that I was near the needle and almost poked my eye out" she said.

Taylor nodded and saw outside the window that the sky was grey. She had a feeling that it may stay that way or there was storm that was going to come.

"I can't help shake this weird feeling off of me" Madi said.

"What feeling?"

"Like something's going to happen, maybe a storm" she said.

"Oh."

"I would prefer light rain but I don't know" Madi said.

"Yeah, maybe" Taylor said. She looked at Madi for a minute as she continued to make some clothes. She hated to keep this big of a secret but she also promised Edmund not to say anything unless they know what was going on.

Keeping secrets was very complicated.

The weather was still the same later on in the day. It would be another few days before they reached the Lone Islands but they were going to dock on some other island not far from where they are due to the weather.

The girls were watching Caspian and Edmund practice sword fighting in case a battle was to happen. Madi couldn't help but watch as Caspian was blocking Edmund's attacks and attacking him back. Taylor looked over at her friend and she could easily tell Madi was falling for Caspian. Hard.

"Seeing something you like" she asked Madi teasingly.

"Not like how you were looking at Edmund" Madi replied.

"Yeah that's-hey!"

"Ha! Got you to admit it" Madi said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Why you little…" Taylor said.

"Love you too" she said as Madi gave her a smirk before she jumped off the crates she was sitting on and headed downstairs. Taylor could only shake her head. It couldn't even be possibly to ever fall in love with a king, not as cute as Edmund. Is it?

"Madi are you alright, from yesterday I mean" Caspian asked after he saw her coming downstairs and stopped the sword fighting.

"Yeah it's nothing I guess that old guy must be some creeper or something" she replied.

"Creeper?"

"That's my definition of someone who's up to no good and well acts shady" she said.

"I see" he said.

"Yeah but I'm okay" she said.

_Why do I feel weird when I'm around him?_

_Oh I don't know maybe it's because you suddenly like him as more than just a new friend._

_Shut up I do not. _

_Whatever you say…._

She couldn't believe that she was arguing with herself. Madi couldn't possibly fall in love with Caspian.

Could she?

**A/n: Yeah so Taylor's keeping a secret from her bestie and Madi is slowly developing feelings for Caspian but still remains in denial. Will he ever know? Will Taylor ever admit to Edmund about her slowly developing feelings? Will he return them back? All these questions will be answered in the next installments. A lot of questions I know but you can't help but wonder. **

**Next chapter they embark on a stormy ride. How will they fare it all? **

**Stick around to find out. Also I started a new story you should check it out. It's called Falling in Narnia and Love (crappy title I know but it was all I could think of!) the second chapter will be posted next week. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank each and every one of you for your continuing support and patience!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	12. Dangers on the High Seas

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. I wish but I don't. However, I do own Madison and Taylor. So good enough for me. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

"Sleepover time!" Madi said excitedly as she jumped on to Taylor's bed.

"I knew we should've never given her the sugar" Taylor said.

"Is she always like this?" Lucy asked.

"Sometimes" Madi replied answering for Taylor. "But then again, this is how I usually act."

"Sadly that's true" Taylor said. Lucy chuckled as she sat on the bed next to the girls.

"What is earth like now these days?" Lucy asked.

"You haven't been back on earth?"

"Not recently. It's a rather long story" she said. The girls nodded before they got comfortable. Madi looked outside and only saw drizzling rain coming down.

"The boys better be careful" Taylor said.

"I think they're more worried about us rather than themselves" Madi said.

"You know how they are, especially with us women on the ship, even if there was one wave crashing into the ship, they fear that one of us will fall out" Lucy said.

Madi shook her head. She couldn't believe that the men would think that but then again, with her and Taylor on this ship, anything could happen.

"Oh shoot, I forgot something in my room" Madi said, getting up. She walked out of the room and rushed down the hall. Meanwhile Taylor and Lucy were talking amongst themselves.

"Have you and Edmund been stuck here for awhile?" Taylor asked.

"Not really, we got sucked in again and just haven't left since we've been here with our cousins. We stayed behind to help out Caspian" she replied.

"I bet that must be hard to stick behind. I wouldn't even know what we would do if that would happen to us" Taylor said.

Lucy looked at her with an anxious look on her face. She was getting worried that she hasn't heard anything from the prophecy. She was hoping for the better and not the worse.

Madi closed the door to her room and held her blanket closely to herself. She was walking down the hallway when she realized she forgot her pillow.

She groaned as she trudged back to her room. As she opened the door, she went over to her bed the grab a pillow. By the time she grabbed it, a whoosh flew past her and the door flew shut.

Madi looked at the door and rolled her eyes. "Very funny girls" she said, walking over to the door. She yanked the door open but it didn't open. She yanked it once again and even tried kicking it.

"Taylor, Lucy come on now I'm not kidding." She tried once again before she saw the candle that she put on her nightstand the flame just went out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Okay she should've been back by now" Taylor said as she and Lucy walked out into the hallway.

"Want me to check on her?"

"Yeah you can if you want I'll be out on the deck" she replied as they went their separate ways. Lucy headed down the corridor to check up on Madi. When she got to the room, she noticed the door was closed.

"Madi? Are you in there?" she said.

"Lucy? Help me unlock the door, I'm stuck" Madi said.

"How did you get locked in?"

"I don't know I came back in here for my pillow and then the door slammed shut. I thought it was you guys playing a trick and then somehow the flame on the candle went out" Madi explained.

"Okay don't worry I'll get some help" Lucy said.

"Hurry" Madi said as she heard footsteps going away. Madi started to breathe heavy as she looked around her room. She hoped for Lucy to get help.

It wasn't until at that point; she saw a speck of green mist in her room that she started to freak out.

Taylor got up to the upper deck and she could see that the rain was getting a bit heavier. She saw most of the crewmen trying to control the ship.

_Why do I have a feeling this storm might get worse?_

"Taylor!" someone called out. She spun around and saw that it was Caspian heading towards her. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I know but I came out here to see what I can do" she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with the girls?"

"Yeah well Madi forgot something and she hasn't been back to the room so Lucy went to see what was taking her so long" she replied. "Is the weather getting worse?"

"It looks like it" he replied. Taylor saw out of the corner of her eye that the winds were picking up.

"Crap" she said.

"Taylor get down to the cabins now we need all men helping!" Caspian cried out. Taylor stood there, not knowing what to do until she grabbed some buckets and started to bail some water that was coming on to the ship.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice yelling. She spun around to see who it was but there was a big wave that came crashing down, completely soaking her. She tried to see who it was but then the ship tilted a bit to the side and she was thrown off balance.

"I'm trying to help the crew out" she said as she spun around to see Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"Madi's trapped in her room" Lucy said.

"What? How?"

"The door's jammed she's really scared" she replied.

"Get Caspian to help her out and Edmund if anything I'll try the door again" Taylor said. She went to run towards the stairs when there was a big wave above them. She turned around and saw Edmund who had a horrified look on his face. When she turned her back from him, the ship was tilted sideways and she felt her body fly off the ship and into the water.

"TAYLOR!" she heard Edmund cry out. She struggled to get out of the waters when she saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at her. She swam quickly to the surface as fast as she can but she felt that she was spinning as the waters got worse. Soon enough, she felt someone grabbing her hand and pulling her up; gasping for air. Taylor looked and saw Edmund hold on to her tightly as she clung on to him. Someone dropped a rope and they were pulled up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but Madi, she's trapped in her room" she said. They were pulled up on to the ship and two blankets around the couple. Taylor jumped up when she saw Lucy and Caspian run downstairs. She jumped up, completely abandoning her blanket and raced downstairs after telling Edmund to stay up to hold down the ship.

"Why is there a green thing glowing in my room" Madi said as she was hyperventaling.

The green spot then grew a bit bigger and it revealed to be a woman with wild hair and a look of pure evil.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the White Witch" she said. "I can help you get the power you want."

"I don't want any power, and besides from what I heard about you, you're a bitch" she said with a defensive tone.

"Silent you ignorant girl" she said.

"Seriously you're long dead, why are you back here?" Madi asked, trying not to be afraid.

"I could use a little pet to help rise up the army again" she said. "And you my pet are the perfect choice."

The White Witch then drew a circle in the middle of the room. Madi tried to jiggle the doorknob again with no success.

"Someone help!" she cried out.

"It's too late" she said. Madi banged on the door as she felt something pulling her. She tried to scrawl back to the door but the force was pulling her strong.

"One drop of blood from the daughter of eve and you'll be in control" the white witch said.

Madi looked around frantically to find something to bolt the door. She saw an old book end and reached for it. She heard noises outside of her door and almost sighed in relief. There was banging on the door and she turned around to see the witch was still there.

"Get out of here!" She cried out throwing the book end. She didn't hear footsteps from behind her and a hand grabbing her.

She started to thrash around. "Get off of me!" She screamed as the grip got tighter on her. She didn't hear anything until a voice broke out.

"Madison, Madi calm down it's me." She stopped short and spun around seeing Caspian kneeling in front of her.

"C-Caspian?" she said, staring into his eyes. She saw that the door was broken into and Lucy standing there with a worried look on her face. Madi looked around her room and saw that there was only her pillow and blanket on the ground and the book end near her bed. The candle was still in its place only it was starting to burn out on the candle.

She looked at Caspian with fear and tears threatening to fall. "What the hell?" she said.

"You're door must've locked you in and me and Lucy heard you shouting and something crashing so I broke down the door" he said.

"She was here or I thought she was" Madi said, with tears threatening to fall.

"Who?"

"The White Witch, she tried to get me to go under her spell but I tried to stop her and then she tried to pull me into this circle thing" she explained.

"You were probably imagining things" he said.

"I don't know it looked real" she said, with tears falling from her face. "It did look real I swear I'm not going crazy." Madi didn't realize she was crying until Caspian started to wipe them from her face. He also felt that her face was unusually warm.

"I'm here; nothing's going to get you. I swear to it" Caspian said, holding her tight as she cried. He looked up and saw that Lucy, Taylor and Edmund were staring at them.

"What happened?" Taylor asked going towards her friend.

"She saw something that spooked her" Caspian replied.

"You mean her?" Edmund asked referring to what he heard from their conversation a second ago. He nodded as Edmund's face grew stoned in anger.

"Madi, your face is warm" Taylor said, pressing her cheek on to hers.

"And yours is freezing" Madi complained as she wiped her eyes.

"Maybe you should get some rest" she said, helping her friend up.

"Madi maybe you should sleep in my room tonight" Caspian suggested.

"I don't know" she said. "I don't want to impose besides don't you have a storm to watch out for?"

"It calmed down a bit" Edmund said calmly. Madi nodded as she slowly followed Caspian towards his room. It looked like any other room on the ship only a bit fancier. She slowly walked over towards the bed and sat on it along with her pillow and blanket.

"I have to check on the ship and hopefully Lucy's cordial will work on the fever" he said.

"You think I'm getting sick?" she asked.

"Probably I mean you could've been under stress on what happened but we'll see how it is tomorrow" he replied.

"Just, don't be gone for too long" Madi said. She knew that it sounded childish for her but probably not for him after all he was there to get her out of whatever ordeal just happened.

Caspian walked over to where Madi was lying on the bed and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done out there" he said, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

As soon as Caspian left the room, Madi fell into a deep sleep, hoping not to have anymore nightmares.

**A/n: Okay so it's 2:30am and this chapter just came to me. I did change some of it so it made sort of sense but you get what I mean. **

**Remember the White Witch and Madison confrontation is figments of Madi's imagination sort of speak. She thinks that the White Witch is there but in reality she isn't or is she? That's a mystery that'll be solved. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and we got past thirty reviews! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	13. Late Night Stories and an Almost Kiss

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CON. Yes I do own Madison and Taylor. But I do wish I have either Caspian or Edmund or both. They're so freaking hot!**

**Chapter 13**

Taylor stood outside of Edmund's room for almost five minutes. Maybe it felt like minutes or hours or seconds but it felt forever. She kept raising her fist to knock and putting it back down. She wanted to know why Edmund almost lost his anger when Madison mentioned the White Witch. She has heard stories about her but she hasn't heard the story about her and Edmund.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she knocked her forehead on to the door in frustration.

"Come in" Edmund's voice said through the door. She stood up in shock and slowly opened the door. She saw that he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling but his eyes focused on her as she entered his room.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"I was um, just coming to see if you were okay after well, what happened on the deck with the storm and what not" she replied. _God how lame was that?_

"I'm alright but it's you that I was scared to death of" he said.

"I hope you know that I am alive now cause of you" she said. She was still shivering a bit considering she didn't change out of her wet clothes.

"Here you're going to get sick. How's Madi?" Edmund said, wrapping a blanket around her and rubbing her arms to get her some type of warmth.

"She's sleeping the last time I checked. I'll check on her fever tomorrow" she replied, looking away.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she replied instantly. "It's just tonight and well it got me a bit overwhelmed and I'll be fine."

"Cause if it's nothing, it surely means something" he said.

"Alright I did want to ask you something but I don't know how you would feel if I ask you" she said.

"Whatever it is just ask I won't bite" he said teasingly.

She tried to smile but worry was etched in the look. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "What happened to you and the White Witch?" she asked. Taylor then cringed away from him.

When she looked up, she can see that he had no expression on his face. It was starting to creep her out a bit. The silence between them was filled with tension.

"On second thought, you don't have to answer that I knew that it was a mistake" she said.

"Taylor…"

"No it's okay I knew that it was a sensitive subject and I just wanted to know. But I can see that you don't want to tell and I'm sorry that I asked" she said, getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

"Taylor wait" he said. She stopped short and turned around to see Edmund walking three strides towards her.

"I'm sorry it's just you took me by surprised. Normally when someone brings her up I would just shut out from everyone" he said sincerely.

"She treated you that bad?" Taylor asked incuriously.

"Maybe I better tell you what happened" he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him as he pulled her back on to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" she asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to" he said. Edmund took a deep breath before he spoke. "It all started when me, Luce my older sister Susan and Peter first stepped into Narnia…" and he told the story on how the White Witch managed to manipulate him into becoming a traitor to his siblings and to Aslan. When they were in Narnia it was winter for one hundred years.

Taylor sat and listened to him speak on how this effected him. She could never imagine being in his shoes and going through something like that.

"I just couldn't believe what I've done" he said finishing the story.

"You didn't know she was that powerful" she said.

"But I almost got my siblings killed and Aslan he sacrificed himself after he forgave me" he said.

"Edmund if you and your siblings weren't here to stop her, who knows what would've happened" Taylor said. "I may not know this country well enough but I do know that if Aslan forgave you, then at least you earned his forgiveness and the same goes for your siblings."

Edmund looked at Taylor for awhile. How could he wound up knowing an intelligent and beautiful girl like her? She may not be from his time but he was dying to kiss her right then and there. It doesn't matter how she looked, despite having her hair and clothes being wet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh um, it's nothing" he replied.

"Then why are you looking at me funny?"

"Just thanks for listening to me and all" he replied.

"Oh um, no problem you know I'm here if you ever want to talk" she said a bit nervously. How could she not have noticed how handsome Edmund was up close was a mystery to her.

"I better um, get some rest for tomorrow" she said, getting up.

"I'll walk you to your room" Edmund said as he got up also.

"You don't have to do that" she said.

"I want to" he said, looking deeply into Taylor's eyes. She tried to look away but he put his finger underneath her chin so she was directly looking at him. She stared at his lips which were a few inches away.

Both of them started to lean forward as they were getting closer and closer. It was at that moment it was only them.

"Storm's clear!"

Well, for awhile that is. They pulled away from one another, feeling a bit flustered.

"Goodnight Edmund" Taylor said as she quickly headed out the door.

"Wait" she heard him call after her. She turned around and he was at her side in an instant. He grabbed her hand and held it as he led her back to her room. When they got there, he lifted her hand and he kissed the back of it tenderly before he let it go.

"Goodnight Taylor" he said.

"Night" she said as he left the room, giving her a small but loving smile.

The next morning, Madi woke up in a strange room. She had no idea how she got in this room until the memories came flooding back to her.

"How did you sleep last night?" Caspian asked her as he walked back into the room.

"Okay I guess, I felt like I got hit by a truck and then ran over by another truck" she replied. He walked over to feel her face.

"It seemed like your fever has gone down a bit" he said.

"Your hand isn't that cold" she said.

"I think you should rest down here for awhile today" Caspian said.

"I'll be okay if I get some sun I know when my body feels like crap" Madi said.

"Fine but don't think I'm not going to keep an eye on you."

"It's not like I'm going to get worse" she said.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. When the door opened, Taylor was there. She was dressed in black pants with a grey shirt that was a size bigger than her along with a brown belt.

"You're up" she said to Madi.

"Yeah but I feel fine after last night" Madi said.

"I'll be up on deck if anything" Caspian said. "Remember I'm just outside."

"I'll be fine" she said to Caspian with a smirk. After he left, Taylor sat on the bed next to Madi.

"Okay Taylor what's up?" Madi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you look like you're on cloud nine or something" Madi replied.

"I'm fine just perfectly fine" Taylor lied.

"That is the most load of crap I've ever heard. Spill." Madi said.

"Fine if you must know, last night Edmund and I almost kissed." Taylor said.

**A/n: A cliffy sort of ending I know but the next chapter will be definitely cliffy worthy. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**This is mainly a Taylor/Edmund chapter as their relationship is slowly going to the next level sort of. You'll see what I mean later on in the story.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for each and every one of them. I may not reply to every one of them but they are appreciated and I do thank you for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	14. Another Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I own Madison and Taylor. Enough said. **

**Chapter 14**

"You and Edmund kissed?" Madi said with excitement in her voice. Taylor shushed her best friend as she closed the door and made her way over towards the desk and sat in the chair.

"Keep it down and we almost kissed" Taylor said.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"I don't know it's like one minute we're talking and the next we're almost kissing" she replied.

"Why didn't it happen?" Madi asked.

"We got interrupted saying the storm was over from one of the crew members" Taylor mumbled.

"Did you want to kiss him?" she asked.

"It would've been unexpected that's for sure but at the same time, it would've been so romantic" Taylor admitted. "But I'm afraid that if we do have something between us then when the time for us to go back, it'll be heartbreaking to leave."

"We need to make the time that we're spending here worth it before we leave" Madi said. A realization came over Madi and she looked over at Taylor with a weird look on her face.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Have you noticed something with Lucy that whenever we mentioned going home, she has like an unsure look on her face?"Madi asked.

"I think so does she wants us to stay?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know if she's the type of person that wants us to stay it's like she's hiding something and she, Edmund and Caspian know something, unless you do" Madi replied.

"No I don't" Taylor said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said.

"You're acting a bit weird also" Madi said.

"Oh well um, maybe it's just we've been out at sea for so long" Taylor said, with a convincing voice that she hoped Madi would believe.

Madi simply shrugged. "I don't know but I'll be out soon I need to bathe quick seeing I guess Caspian had someone brought in a tub when I was sleeping" she said.

"I see that" Taylor said. As soon as she was out of the room, Taylor relaxed for a moment. She knew the looks Lucy had been giving them whenever they mentioned home. She knew that Lucy knew about the prophecy.

She wondered if she knew about who was to stay and who was to go?

Madi felt refreshed and a little bit better after last night. She decided to wear her clothes from last night and found a pair of brown boots to go along with her outfit. As she was heading out to the upper deck, she stopped to take one last look at her room.

Her room was still the same from last night. She walked in there slowly and picked up the bookend that was on the floor. She grazed over it with her fingers as memories came flooding back from last night. Could it be that it was really the White Witch that came back?

A shiver went down her spine as she put the bookend back in its original place. She reached for her bag and dug through it for awhile before she found her IPOD. She shoved it in her pants pocket along with her lighter. She took one last look around her room before she walked out to join the others.

"So if we were to go about thirty miles east we would reach Ramandu's Island" Caspian said.

"And that's where we're suppose to get help on whatever that spooked Madison" Drinian said.

"Hopefully" he replied. Caspian looked up and saw that Edmund was staring at the map intently. He was being quiet.

"Would you excuse us Drinian?" he asked.

"Of course my lord" he replied, leaving the room.

"Okay Ed spill" Caspian said.

Edmund looked up and saw him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well for one thing you would be with us on the map but today you looked distracted and unusually quiet" Caspian replied.

Edmund sighed before he sat on the couch. "Taylor and I almost kissed" he said.

"You did?" Caspian said with a small grin.

"Yeah but then it didn't happen and she looked like she wanted to but she seemed to forgot about it" he said.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Ever since we met, it's like she's my soul mate but I know it won't last because the girls will be going home once this madness is over" he said.

"Ed, why do you doubt about you and Taylor?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know I'm afraid that if something was to happen and she leaves, she'll move on" Edmund said. "What about you and Madi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Caspian said.

"Admit it you have feelings for her too."

"I guess I do I mean she is beautiful even if she doesn't know it not to mention she's quite a fiery personality also" he said.

"Then I guess we need to make the moments with them count."

"You're right" he said. Just at that moment, Lucy walked in.

"What is it Luce?" Edmund asked.

"I found something out" she said with a worried look on her face.

"We seriously need to practice our sword fighting" Madi said as the girls were walking on the ship.

"Why?"

"Because we only had like what, once practice before we came here" she said.

"It's not like we're going to fight or anything."

"You can never be too prepared" Madi said.

Taylor looked at her friend as her hair was blowing in her face. She pushed it back as the sun shined brightly on them.

"I guess you're right" she said.

"I think there's a training room somewhere beneath the ship" Madi said.

"I'll ask Edmund or Lucy, I'll be back" Taylor said.

"Where are they anyways? I haven't seen them since this morning" Madi asked.

"Beats the hell out of me" Taylor replied.

The girls went their separate ways as Taylor went up the stairs. She reached the corridor and headed down the hallway. She was holding her dagger next to her just in case.

She continue the walk until she past the room that she saw out of the corner of her eye that Caspian, Lucy and Edmund were around a table huddled together. She stepped back so they wouldn't see her. She leaned against the wall as she heard their conversation.

Her mother had always taught her to never eavesdrop on to someone's conversation. But her mother wasn't here so she could break this rule, one time.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"Positive. I found it in one of the books in the study. I had to read it over before I was sure" Lucy replied.

Taylor peaked in the room only to see Caspian leaned over and the siblings their backs at the doorway.

"How are we supposed to let them know?" Caspian asked sadly.

"Only Taylor knows part of the prophecy. She found the paper in between the crates" Edmund said.

_What do they know now?_

"When do we tell them?"

"As soon as we land in Narnia" Caspian replied.

"They're not going to be happy."

"Edmund of course not, why would they be happy if they're going to be separated" Lucy said.

_Who is?_

"I don't want to have to let Taylor know that Madi has to stay in Narnia and she goes home without her" Edmund said.

Taylor gasped and dropped her dagger. The three royals' heads shot up as they heard movement outside the room. Taylor quickly picked up her dagger and took off while Edmund ran over to the doorway and saw only blonde hair turning the corner.

Taylor kept on running until she got to her room. She slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. She started to breathe heavy as tears started to pool in her eyes and fall rapidly down her face.

Madison was to stay in Narnia while she goes home.

They were going to be separated forever.

**A/n: How's that for a twist? What will Taylor do? Stick around to find out. **

**Also in this story, more of Taylor's personality will come out. I'm trying to work on that the best that I could so bear with me on it! **

**Next chapter will be them landing and jealousy will come to play not to mention a few surprises along the way. I'm not giving it away though. You think I would? I don't think so. **

**You know what to do! 36 reviews holy crap you guys amazingly rock! Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	15. Jealousy,Worrying and New Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 15**

It felt like seconds.

It felt like minutes.

Hell it would've felt like hours as Taylor sat on the floor, leaning against the door, with tears down her cheeks.

This had to be some sick joke. Madi is staying in Narnia and Taylor was going to be sent home once they get back to Narnia. How could this have happened? She was not only going the leave her best friend behind but the man that she's slowly starting to fall in love with also.

Wait, falling in love? Did she really love Edmund? They almost kissed and she couldn't help but thinking he was pretty handsome looking he was with his dark brown eyes and his hair sometimes getting in the way of his eyes. Of course his smile was even amazing.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She couldn't believe she eavesdropped on that conversation. Why that conversation had to happen? What on earth was she going to do? What if it was Edmund who tried to catch up with her when she ran off?

She stood up on her shaky legs and took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. She held on to the door knob before she twisted and opened it up. She saw that there was no one around.

"There you are" she heard a voice. She spun around and saw her best friend running down the hall towards her. "I looked like everywhere for you, were you just crying?"

Taylor jumped on to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Um, I didn't know this was a hugging moment" Madi joked.

"I'm sorry" she said, wiping anything that was on her face. "I'm just a little emotional that's all."

"Uh huh" Madi said. "Anyways, I found the training room and Caspian told us we can use the room."

"Great come on" Taylor said, grabbing Madi's hand and they ran down the hallway. She wanted to not be near Edmund for awhile until she was ready enough to face him.

They got inside and Madi pulled out her IPOD and placed it on the side.

"I can't believe you actually had that" Taylor said.

I can't believe it still has some battery power left" Madi said. She grabbed two swords and tossed one to Taylor.

"Watch it" she warned.

"Oh relax, it's in place" Madi said, unsheathing her sword. "Come on, let's see what you got."

"Bring it on" Taylor said with a smirk on her face.

"Have any of you seen Taylor or Madi around?" Lucy asked one of the crewmen. He shook his head as he got back to work.

"They haven't seen them" she said to Edmund.

"Why do I have a feeling that Taylor heard our conversation?" he asked.

"You could try the training room" Caspian said as Edmund looked up. "I remember Madi wanting to use it one day and I told her she and Taylor were more than welcome to use it."

Edmund thanked Caspian and took off for the training room while Lucy and Caspian looked at his back with confused looks.

Edmund kept rushing through the corridor to get to Taylor and explain to her what was going on. He had a feeling it was her that heard everything. She was the only one out of the duo that knew of the prophecy.

He approached the door as he heard the clinking of metal and fast feet movement on the other side of the door and a few words along with a few laughs between the girls. Edmund debated on whether or not to go in there. He opened the door only a tiny bit as he watches Taylor practice.

"I'm beat" she said.

"I know how that feels" Madi said. She looked over and saw her friend almost at the point of starting to cry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine" Taylor replied, forcing a smile.

"It looks like you're going to cry again" Madi said.

"It's nothing, trust me" she said.

"Well you know I'm here if you need to say anything" she said.

Taylor looked at her best friend with sad eyes. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not" Madi replied, as she leaned up against the wall.

Taylor took a deep breath before she spoke. "If you knew something about a friend that involves them and something that was going to happen and you had to hide it from their friend, what would you do?" she asked.

Madi thought long and hard on her answer. "If I was that person, I would tell them right away. If it's a big secret, I don't see why they wouldn't tell" she replied.

"Yeah that's true" she said.

"Who's in trouble now?" Madi asked.

_You. _She thought to herself. "It's just a friend back home" she lied. _Great now I'm lying to my best friend, what can get worse? _

"Oh. Well I hope you tell your friend soon rather than later" Madi said.

_I hope so _she thought to herself. The girls didn't hear the door opening and they looked up to see Edmund standing at the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said.

"I hope you weren't eavesdropping" Madi said while Taylor remained frozen, looking at him.

"No I wasn't" he said, meanwhile he only heard bits and pieces. He looked over at Taylor at which she only stared at him briefly before looking away.

"So what's going on with the course?"

"We're on schedule if we don't have any more storms, then we should make it to Ramandau's Island by sundown" he replied.

She only nodded as she saw the exchange between Edmund and Taylor. "I'll be back I just need some air" Taylor said.

"Are you sure?" Madi asked. Edmund looked at Taylor curiously.

Taylor couldn't look back at him as she nodded and exited the room quickly. "Is she alright?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"She said she is but I think there's more to it but she won't even tell me" she said.

He only could nod as he glanced at the door that Taylor walked through just moments ago.

Taylor turned the corner and leaned against the wall. She couldn't be in the same room with him. Not right now. Not when this is all happening so fast.

She was going to avoid him until she got the courage to confront him.

"How long is this walk?" Madi asked once they reached Ramandau's Island awhile ago and it was going to get dark.

"Hopefully not too long" Lucy replied. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Positive you were the one that spotted the blue light just before" Caspian replied.

Taylor looked around as she, Madi, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund walked towards the castle. The rest of the crew was waiting by the row boats.

If only she could've stayed behind. But she wanted to go and see about the illusion Madi had back at the ship. She could feel eyes on her and she can tell who's they belong to.

Caspian stopped short when they came across something. They emerged from the woods and saw that there was a long table with chairs around. The girls looked at each other and then the table.

"Is there some party we crashed we don't know about?" Madi asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Taylor replied.

"I think none of us don't like it."

"Look!" Lucy cried out as a light started to grow brighter from the sky. It came down to the ground in front of the five people and as the light landed on the ground, it started to form into a human and a girl appeared in front of them.

"Travelers of Narnia, I'm your guide" she said.

Madi raised her eyebrows. _What the hell? _She thought to herself.

"You are most beautiful" Capsian said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Madi couldn't help but snort. "Please she's just a speck of light" she muttered as Taylor gave her a look. "I'm just saying."

"If it's a distraction for you, I can change forms" she said.

"No."

"Yes."

Caspian and Edmund turn to each other and then over towards where Madi was standing as Taylor and Lucy gave each other knowing looks.

"Don't look at me I didn't say anything" Madi lied, looking down at her chipped black nail polish on her fingers.

_Aha got you_ Taylor thought to herself.

"Actually, um…"

"It's Lilliandil" the light said.

"Right well, we're here to speak to Ramandau it's about regarding to a green mist our friend over here experienced" Lucy said pointing towards Madi.

"I'll fetch my father but please do enjoy the feast that lies on this table" she said and she soon disappeared.

"I'm not eating anything on that" Madi said.

"Were you jealous of her before?" Taylor asked in a low tone.

"No" Madi replied instantly. "Why would you think that?"

"From the looks of it, it seems like you were" she said.

"I'll have you know I'm not jealous of her but what about you avoiding Edmund like he has some disease?"

For the first time that night, Taylor didn't have an answer for that question.

**A/n: Here you go! **

**Okay just to clear any confusion, Taylor is starting to avoid Edmund because not only she knows about what were to happen to her and Madi since she technically eavesdropped, but now she's starting to fall for him, hard. It won't be long for something to happen to her and Edmund. You'll know what I mean. **

**Madison's and Caspian's relationship is slowly going to change as the remainder of this story goes on. A lot will happen from here on out. We're in for some ride. **

**Don't forget to review! 39 reviews for 15 chapters you guys amaze me every time I get a review whether it's a good one or a criticizing one but they do help!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	16. A New Sword and Reminiscing the Past

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own them. I think you know what I'm talking about but I do own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 16**

The four of them sat by the table as Madi stood with her arms crossed.

"Do you think he'll be able to help?" Lucy asked.

"I hope so" Madi replied.

"If this whole thing doesn't work out, then what do we do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to think of that right now until we know" Caspian replied, looking over at Madi with concern in his eyes.

They waited around for what it felt like eternity until Lilliandil and an old man came into view. "I see we have visitors upon us" he said.

"This is my father, Ramandau he said that he could be some assistance" she said.

"You're from Narnia and my daughter said you're in need of my help" he said.

Madi shifted uncomfortably as Caspian stood up. "Is it possible that someone who has been killed to be brought back to live?" he asked.

"You encountered the green mist I suppose?" Ramandu stated.

"What's the green mist?" Madi asked.

"Only the most powerful mist at sea" he replied. "It's been told that the mist makes ships disappeared of course never to be seen again."

"Um, no I saw her in my room, trying to get me to join her side" Madi replied. "I was told that it was only a figment of my imagination but she looked real."

Ramandu was quiet for a moment before he looked at the girl. "She may have been trying to get to you so you can be her puppet even if she is dead."

"But why me?" she asked.

"How are we able to stop it from happening?" Edmund asked.

"By using this" Ramandu said, pulling something out of his bag. He pulled out a sword that had a unique design on the handle and it looked pretty sharp.

"We have to defeat her with that?" Taylor asked.

"Not exactly. Only she can" he replied, pointing towards Madi.

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Only you can defeat her if she was to return again. With this sword, you have to use it to get rid of her for good" he said.

"Where would I be able to use it?" she asked.

"Whenever she pops back up again" he said. "While you're at sea travelers, be on your watch. You never know what could happen."

"Some advice" Taylor whispered as Madi nodded in agreement. Ramandu gave Madi the sword and she promised to keep it on her always. She thanked herself for those sword lessons she and Taylor had been having.

As the crew were about to leave, Madi can see out of the corner of her eye Lillandil approaching Caspian with a small smile.

"I do hope you come back here someday" she said. Madi rolled her eyes as she followed Lucy and Edmund. Taylor looked at Madi and followed her soon after.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Taylor asked Madi.

"I don't know" she said, turning to face Taylor. "You tell me."

"Clearly there was jealousy written all over your face and I know what it looks like" she said.

"I'm not jealous" Madi said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she approached them.

"It seems that our little friend is jealous of a certain light" Taylor teased.

"I'm not jealous and I wouldn't even go there if I were you" Madi said. Lucy looked at the girls with a confused look.

"Look I know that you're harboring feelings for Caspian but it was clear that you were jealous of her" she said.

"I'll have to agree with Taylor on this one" Lucy said.

"Fine maybe I was just eeney jealous" Madi said.

Both Taylor and Lucy raised their eyebrows.

"Alright just a tiny bit" Madi said.

The girl still looked at Madi like they weren't convinced.

"Oh shut up" Madi said as they kept on walking while Taylor and Lucy tried to hide their laughs. Madi only shook her head as they continued on walking.

The crew decided to sleep on the island before taking off for the Lone Islands the next day. They figured it would be another few days before they get there, maybe longer pending on the weather. Everyone got some logs, found food and water for the night.

Madi and Lucy were talking to each other while the men were drinking and some were drunk. Taylor was sitting next to the girls and just stared into the bonfire, not paying attention to the conversation. She could feel a pair of eyes on her and she could only guess who they were coming from.

She felt guilty about avoiding Edmund ever since the conversation. But she knew that it was somewhat the right thing to do up to a certain point in which she had no choice but to talk to him.

She got up slowly and shoved her dagger in her pocket and quietly slipped away from the group to clear her head. Unbeknownst to her, Edmund saw her leave and waited a few seconds until she disappeared behind the brushes and he got up to follow her.

She continued her walk until she came across a small waterfall and a river along with it. Taylor walked up towards it and sat down at the edge of the waterfall.

Taylor couldn't imagine losing her best friend. They have gone far back as when they were in their third year of high school. She could only remember when she had a close friend like Madi and it was awhile before she moved.

Her best friend, make that former best friend Alicia had moved to Scotland since her Dad had transferred there and the last time they spoke was only two years ago.

She remembered when Madi first met her back in school around the same time.

_Flashback_

_Two years ago January 2008_

_It was lunch period and Taylor had just gotten to the cafeteria when she saw there were no seats left. The only table that was available was the one in the corner and only one person were sitting there. It was a girl who looked to be around her hair and she had light brown-blonde hair and she was only wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of snow boots since it was snowing almost nonstop. _

_Taylor started to head over towards the table as the girl continued to read her book. _

"_Hey is this seat taken?" she asked. _

"_Nope it's all yours" she said as Taylor sat down. _

"_You're new here aren't you?"_

"_How can you tell?" the girl asked, looking up at her. _

"_Your accent for one and also I've never seen you before" Taylor replied. _

"_Yeah, I just started today" she said. "I'm Madison Thomas."_

"_Taylor Smith" she said. "How long have you been here?" _

"_For a week and I started school today. It had to do something with the paperwork coming late or something like that" Madison replied. _

"_I see" she said. _

"_You know you're the first person that actually introduced themselves since I got here" Madison said. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah I mean I had to introduce myself in front of my classes half the time today but still it's nice for someone to say hi." _

"_Don't worry you'll get use to living here" Taylor said. _

"_I'm adjusting but I've lived in Vermont almost my whole life it feels different" Madison said. _

"_I think this is probably the star of a friendship" Taylor said. _

"_I think it's already starting" Madison said as the girls continued to get to know one another. _

_End of flashback_

Taylor chuckled lightly to herself as she wiped a few tears from her face. She didn't notice she was crying until she saw droplets on the surface of the water.

"Get a grip on yourself it's not like she's dying of some disease or something" she said to herself.

She stared up into the sky and drew out a breath. The air was starting to get a little bit cool. "I better head back to camp, god knows if they're wondering where I went off too" she said to herself.

Taylor stood up from her spot to dust off the dirt from her pants. Just as she was about to head back, she stopped short as she came face to face to the man she's been avoiding for the past twenty four hours.

**A/n: Oh a cliffy I know but it must be done!**

**What will happen between these two? Will they face off in a quarrel or will it end in passion? Hey anything can happen. But I'm not giving it away.**

**I know I'm supposed to be studying for my western civilization final for the end of the week but this chapter came to me. I'll have plenty of time to update. **

**Don't forget to review! We made it past forty reviews! You guys rock! I thank each and every one of you!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	17. This First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I so wish I did but I don't. I do own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 17**

_Oh dear lord_ she thought to herself.

Taylor and Edmund stood there looking at each other. She was wringing her hands as a nervous habit she picked up from her dad while Edmund just stared at her in concern. Her eyes tried to stay in one place, but they kept flickering from one place to another trying to avoid his stare but she couldn't resist looking at him.

_Why does she look nervous? Did something happen to her that she didn't want to say anything? _He thought to himself.

The silence was at a standstill that neither of them could speak. That is until Taylor decided to break the ice and spoke first.

"Did you follow me here?" Taylor asked.

"No" Edmund replied instantly. Taylor looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Well I did after you left."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked incredulously.

"Did it ever come to think that maybe I wanted to be alone?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and stood there.

"But why come at this time?"

"I just wanted to be by myself, to think about things and just to get away" she replied. "There, happy?"

"Not exactly" he said.

"What's your deal then?"

"There was something I need to talk to you about but I don't know if I even should bring it up" Edmund said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then what is it then?" she asked coolly. _Why am I acting like a bitch?_ She thought to herself.

"I want to know what's been bothering you today" he said, taking a step towards her.

"There's nothing wrong" she replied hastily.

"Oh really, then enlighten me on this. Why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

She was shocked but she also had a feeling that he was going to ask her that. It didn't take one stupid person to even know what she was doing was not only hurting but making him angry at the same time. She turned around and sat back down, trying to hide the tears.

"I wasn't avoiding you" she mumbled.

"Really, cause it sure looked like you did. Just tell me what I did wrong" he said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"You wouldn't understand" she said softly.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking I wouldn't understand" he said, finally walking over towards Taylor. There was silence between the two of them. Edmund put his hand on her shoulder and Taylor's head shot up, with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Taylor" he said, as he helped her up to her feet and immediately wrapped his arms around her while Taylor clung on to him as she started to shake.

"Shh, I'm here, I got you" he said comfortingly as he rubbed her back. Taylor buried her head in his chest as she sobbed.

_He's going to hate me _she thought as she lifted up her head up and saw his dark brown eyes staring back at her hazel ones.

She took a deep breath as she pulled away a bit. "I know" she said.

Edmund gave her a confused look. "Know about what?" he asked.

"I-I know that I have to go back and Madi has to stay" she replied. She pulled away as Edmund's face went from confusion to realization in seconds.

"It was you who made that noise outside the door?" he asked, putting the pieces together.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just looking for you because I wanted to know where the training room was so we can practice our sword fighting and I saw you guys and you were in deep conversation so I waited until you guys were done and when the prophecy was mentioned, I couldn't help but listen and then that's when I heard our names" she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Edmund just stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she would be capable of doing that but he knew that she didn't mean it to do it.

"Taylor…"

"And hearing something like that it's shocking and I still don't believe it but when it does actually happen, of course I'm going to be sad but I know I'm going to be miserable without my best friend. I'm not the type of person that goes ahead and eavesdrop on conversations and I know you're pissed off but I didn't mean to hear it I knew I shouldn't have done it but I did and I can't take it back that's one of the reasons why I avoided you" she said.

"What was the other reason?" he asked.

_Oh crap I had to say that did I?_

"I-I" she said, walking around him and tried to compose herself as she made some distance.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Taylor, are you sure you're alright?" She spun around to face him with fear etched in her eyes.

"Edmund I don't know what to do when I leave Narnia once this is over. I've having the time of my life on this crazy adventure but…"

"But what?"

Taylor took a deep breath. "I never expected to be on this journey with you either. I thought when I first met you that you were going to like chop my head off or something in the woods" she said chuckling a little. "And now that we're on this journey, you're a sweet, handsome, caring, courageous and brave person I've met."

Taylor stopped for a moment as she wiped away her tears. Edmund just stare at her with his mouth open and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But then again, who the hell knows now what I think with everything happening. I just thought I wanted you to know that. I can't even believe I said it" she croaked out. "I'll see you back at camp."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away. He stood there for a second before he ran after her, determining to catch up to her. He couldn't miss the messy blonde hair that was up in a bun who kept on walking in front of him.

"Taylor" he called out. "Taylor!"

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him with a sad look on her face.

Edmund walked up to her, grabbed her face with his hands and pressed his lips on to hers. Taylor stood there in shock, not knowing what to do at first until her eyes closed and she returned the kiss.

_Oh my god he's kissing me, I'm kissing him holy crap I'm having my first kiss! _She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Edmund was holding on to her waist tightly.

It lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?" he asked.

She gaped at him in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Taylor, when I first saw you, I thought what a strange girl is doing here looking for her best friend in the woods by herself?" he said as she laughed lightly for the first time ever that night.

"I don't know there was something about you that made me want you so bad. Taylor there's something about you that made me interest in you. I tried to ignore these feelings about you but I can't" he said.

"I feel the same way about you but now we'd kissed, where does that leave us?" she asked. "Trust me I wanted to kiss you also but I was afraid because what would that leave us when me and Madi leave, well now it's me leaving when the time comes and I was so-"

She was silenced with Edmund pressing his lips on to hers again. "Let's make this our time together now" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, don't you" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. Taylor looked up at him with sincerity in her eyes.

"More than anything" she replied.

Edmund grinned widely as he kissed Taylor again. They continued to kiss as he picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal in surprise. They parted as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about my meltdown earlier" she said. "I got worried with this prophecy and all of that I got a bit overwhelmed."

"Don't worry love" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I thought that you were avoiding me for something worse."

"I don't think I would avoid you unless it's something stupid you did" she said.

"Oh really?" Edmund asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she kissed him again. "You're a dork you know that" she said.

"Yeah, yeah" he said burying his face into her neck as they held one another. "We do have to get back to camp."

"Why you think people are going to worry? For all I know, they're already asleep" she said.

"I know but you don't want to be someone's breakfast now don't you?"

"But I like it here. It's peaceful and quiet" she said, looking around with her bottom lip sticking out a bit wishing she could stay here in this spot a bit longer.

"You're cute when you have that pouty look" Edmund said, tracing his finger on her cheek.

"Oh shush" she said. They started to walk back towards camp with Edmund wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist protectively.

"Told you" she whispered as she saw everyone fast asleep on their blankets. Taylor started to walk towards her spot when she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked up and saw that Edmund was pulling her along where his blanket was.

"So now we're sleeping together?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I…um…" he stammered which she giggled.

"Relax I'm only kidding" she said leaning back on the blanket, staring up at the sky.

"Stars looked lovely tonight" she noted.

"Not as lovely as you are" he said kissing her cheek. She laughed a little as he trailed kisses down her neck.

A little second later, Taylor let out a yawn. "I'm sorry I'm just tired" she said.

"Get some rest love. We got a long day ahead of us from what Caspian said earlier" he said.

She only hummed in agreement as she fell asleep with Edmund's arms wrapped around her.

**A/n: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a feeling you guys wanted these two together from the very first moment they met huh? Why it took long for them to get together? Well, I like to build up the relationship before it gets to the next level. I'll be doing the same thing for Madi and Caspian as well so keep an eye out for that!**

**Also I'll be posting pictures of what Madison and Taylor will look like. I'll also try and make a story cover out of this one or a banner whichever comes first. It'll be my first time doing it so hey you learn something new every day, right? I'll post them on my tumblr blog if you have one and want to follow me on their my link is http:/tru-blood-gurl-21(dot)tumblr(dot)com **

**Don't forget to review! 44 reviews you guys rock! Thank you for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	18. Some Crazy Things Going On

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Narnia. Only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 18**

Taylor woke up the next morning with someone's arms wrapped around her. It only took her a second to remember last night. The memories came flooding back like a wave in the ocean. She looked over and saw that Edmund was still sleeping and holding her.

She sat up and saw that mostly everyone was still sleeping except a few of the crew members. She looked over and saw a familiar figure sitting by the edge of the beach, staring out into the sun.

Taylor let go of Edmund's arms slowly, trying hard not to wake up and kissed him on the forehead. She took off her boots and left the blanket to meet up with her friend on the beach.

"You're up early again" she said as Madi looked up.

"I know I don't even know why I keep getting up early" she said.

"I remember you don't even like getting up early for school" Taylor noted.

"Tell me about it" she said. "So what happened to you last night?"

"What?"

"You left the bonfire and I was going to go after you but then I saw Edmund follow you afterwards so something went down" Madi replied.

"It was nothing" Taylor said quickly. She was debating on whether or not she should tell her what happened.

"Come on Taylor, there's got to be something that went down" she said.

Taylor sighed as she fixed her hair up in a messy bun. "Fine I needed some time alone, Edmund found me and we talked" she said.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much" she replied.

"That is the load of crap I've ever heard something else happened" Madi said. "Will you just spill it already?"

She smiled as Madi was practically begging her. She knew she couldn't keep it in longer.

"And then we kissed" Taylor announced.

Madi was quiet for a second before a smile broke out. "I so knew it" she said.

"How?" Taylor asked.

"For one thing, it didn't take long for a talk to finish and when you didn't get back by the time we fell asleep, well something was going down" she replied.

Taylor could only gap at her as Madi broke out into laughter. "How was the kiss though?" she asked.

"It was very spur of the moment" Taylor replied. "But it was just very real and it felt right."

"So what's going to happen with you two now?"

"We talked and we're making the time together we have to be together" she replied.

"That's good" Madi said.

"Yeah" Taylor said, looking out into the sea as they watched the sun rise. "Do you wonder what's going on back home?"

"I do" Madi replied.

"You don't think they would forget about us do you?"

"To be quite honest, I don't know" Madi replied. "But whatever happens back home shouldn't affect how we're here, should it?"

Taylor only shrugged. "All I know is that I don't have to worry about studying for that math test" she said.

"Oh my god don't remind me about my history quiz" Madi groaned. Taylor laughed as she slightly shoved Madi.

Just as Madi was going to retaliate, a wave crashed down on the shore, soaking the girls. Taylor let out a gasp while Madi laughed as the wave rolled away. Taylor sat there with her mouth open in shock as her clothes were wet from her pants to the middle of her shirt.

"Don't worry they'll dry" Madi said, calming down. Her outfit was wet as well.

They both got up and Taylor felt arms wrapping around her waist. "Missed you this morning" a voice said. She looked up and saw that it was Edmund.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up" she said.

"I woke up anyway with you girls making noises" he said.

"Sorry" Taylor said.

"Don't be. At least I know you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" she asked as he kissed her on the lips.

"Um, lovebirds, keep the PDA to a minimum" Madi said.

"Then don't look" she said.

"Hey I was turning to face you and just saw it so there" Madi said with a playful grin on her face as she headed back to shore.

"PDA?" Edmund asked.

"Public display of affection, it's the term we use back home" Taylor replied.

"I like the sound of that" he said as their lips met once again. Edmund pulled Taylor close to him as they trekked their way back towards their spots.

The crew ate some breakfast that they found the night before. After they were done, the girls decided to wash up by the river before they took off for the Lone Islands.

Down by the river, Lucy, Taylor and Madi were washing up and their clothes since they didn't bring the spare clothes from the ship. Taylor couldn't help but let her mind go off as she was washing herself up. She couldn't believe that she and Edmund were together. Who knew that one day of avoiding him would end up like this?

Then she thought back to her friend. How was this going to fare with her when she has to not only leave Edmund behind but her best friend?

"Hello, Taylor? You there?" Lucy asked waving her hand in her face.

"What, sorry I got spaced out" she said.

"Daydreaming again about Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, wait how did you?" she asked.

"Well I did see you two sogging so I knew something had happened between you two and I am happy for you two" she said.

"Thanks Luce" Taylor said.

"Yeah me too" Madi said as she was drying her hair. "Come on we better head back."

The girls agreed and when they were leaving Taylor heard something and turned back towards the river.

"What is it?" Madi asked.

"Nothing" Taylor replied. "It's nothing."

The ship was sailing onward for the Lone Islands for almost two days. Almost all of the supplies were halfway gone so it was a limit on those things. Everyone on crew was getting ready for the Lone Island which anything could happen.

In the early evening, Taylor was in her cabin, drawing aimlessly in her notebook from her bag that came with her on the trip. Madi was in her cabin asleep while Edmund, Lucy and Caspian were in his cabin going over maps or somewhere along the line.

She felt her eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake. She dropped her pen on her book and curled up with a pillow on her head.

"Maybe one nap wouldn't kill me" she said to herself as her eyes closed.

_Dream Sequence_

_Taylor was running down the hallway below deck. She was running away from something or someone. She couldn't find anyone on the ship. _

"_HELLO? ANYONE?" she cried out. _

_She made a left and continued to run until she saw a pair of doors. She ran quickly and pushed them open and she saw something that horrified her to the bone. _

_There were bodies lying all over the place. Taylor took a few steps as she still can't find the people she's known for the past month. _

"_Where is everyone?" she asked aloud to no one. _

"_Right where you should be" a voice said and something went in her back as Taylor cried out in pain._

_End of dream sequence_

Taylor bolted up screaming and gasping for air. She patted her hands around her body and checked for something on her back but felt nothing.

She lied back as she breathed heavily.

"Just a nightmare it's only a nightmare" she said to herself as she was calming herself down. She didn't hear the door open and footsteps coming towards her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on hers that she jumped.

"Oh my god, can you not scare me?" she asked, sending a glare over at Edmund.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied, sitting upwards on her bed.

"Taylor" he said in a warning tone.

She put her arms over her knee caps and rested her chin on them. "I had a nightmare" she said.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said. "I mean, I do but at the same time I don't want to."

He looked at Taylor for a second before inching closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. He simply held her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it scared to living crap out of me" she said.

"How bad was it?"

"It was bad that in my nightmare I couldn't find you guys and then when I opened a door, all I saw were bodies and then something stabbed me in the back" she replied. She sat up looking over at Edmund.

"Edmund what if someone snuck into the ship again? What if that nightmare is saying that something is going to happen? What if I'm going crazy?" she spat out the questions quickly.

"Taylor, calm down. Nothing's going to happen I'm right here. If anyone tries to get to you, they have to get through me first" he said.

She looked up at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead and embraced her tightly. She returned the hug and hoped that he was right.

**A/n: Okay crappy chapter I know but I tried! **

**Next chapter will be another shocker for the girls as Madi will find out about the prophecy. How you ask well you need to read to find out. Don't think I'm giving it away since my lips will be sealed until then.**

**I'll try my best to update next week since I'm going out of town to visit my friend who's in college in PA from Saturday until next Tuesday. However I'll plan out the next chapter while I'm on the road, unless I do some of the driving then we'll take it from there. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	19. Figuring and Finding out is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: Nope down own Narnia, only own Madison and Taylor.**

**Chapter 19**

"For once the sun came out" Madi said the next day.

"I know but it's too bad Taylor is sleeping out here" Lucy said.

"She looks like she's trying not to be nauseous."

"I'm not nauseous" Taylor said as she opened her eyes. She sat up from the barrels she was laying on to look at the girls. It was mid afternoon and the weather was faring nicely today since they left the island a few days ago and they hoped to enjoy the weather before they reached the Lone Islands.

"You look like hell that's for sure" Madi said.

"I'm fine" Taylor said, sounding like a broken record.

"Are you nervous about what happened back on the island?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"I'll admit I'm terrified but I hope it'll help" she replied. Madi held the sword close to her as she was standing by the rail of the ship.

"Can I ask you something?" Madi asked.

"Sure" Taylor replied as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Have any of you had any nightmares since we left the island?" she asked.

"Last night" Taylor replied. She could remember how that went. After Edmund comforted her the best he can, they stayed in her room and just lied on her bed beside each other, just holding one another until Taylor was completely calm. Though she was starting to feel okay, she didn't want to be alone last night so he stayed with her.

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

"I couldn't find you guys and I saw bodies and then I got stabbed" Taylor replied.

"Crap at least yours wasn't worse than mine" Madi mumbled.

"It couldn't be that bad" Lucy said.

Madi took a deep breath before she explained her nightmare to the girls. "I remember being on the island and I didn't see anyone. I saw you guys flashing before me and vanishing really fast and then I felt this weird feeling and that's when I woke up" she said.

"I had a nightmare also" Lucy admitted.

"Either there's something is messing with our heads or something is out there" Taylor said.

Later on that afternoon, Madi was still outside just staring out into the sea. The sword was still strapped on to her belt on her side. The others went off somewhere in the ship and Madi just wanted to be alone for awhile.

She was trying to make sense on what was going on so far and it was slowly starting to make sense. But what was troubling her was why she was chosen to have the sword. What could be happening that is making her do something like this?

For all she knew, she could screw this up. Very, very badly.

"Madi, you alright?" a voice asked as she looked up and saw Caspian standing next to her.

"I don't know" she replied.

"You don't know?"

"Well I don't know, I mean I'm okay but after what happened, I feel weird about it" she replied.

"How?"

She traced her finger on the railing and she started to make some doodles on it. "I don't know like why I've been tasked for this. Hell am I even the right person for this?" she said. Madi looked up at the sky. "What if this won't work?"

"Madi" Caspian said, placing his finger underneath her chin and made her look at him. "You won't screw this up."

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Because I have a feeling Aslan may have found a purpose for you" he replied. "I know how you feel. I was in the same position you are in now when I took over the throne for Narnia. I thought I was going to mess up everything."

"Has anything gone wrong since then?"

"No" he replied.

"Then why do I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen?"

"Nothing will happen that would be bad, I won't let it" he said. She looked at him before she had a small smile on her face.

"I guess you're right" she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he replied.

"Have you noticed how weird Taylor's acting?" she asked.

"I have now that you mentioned it. I thought it had to do with her and Edmund" he said.

"No she told me that she cleared things with Edmund as you can tell" she said in a knowing voice.

"Oh yes I know."

"It's something else. She wouldn't have to hide anything she knows she can tell me anything" she said.

"Maybe it's something she has to handle on her own" Caspian suggested.

"I don't know" Madi replied. "It's like she's afraid to tell me something, but what?"

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"I have but she's saying it's nothing I should worry about but I can't help it. It's not like her to keep something from me unless it has to do something with me…" she said, trailing off before excusing herself from Caspian and ran towards the lower decks.

Taylor sat on her bed, sketching out something in her notebook. It looked like it a small piece of land but it had a clearing in the middle. She remembered in a dream that it appeared for her and it was just her and Madi and they had their weapons out fighting something.

"This is trying to tell me something but what?" she asked herself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. She looked up and only saw Edmund at the doorway.

"I'm not sure" she replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked, sitting on the bed across from her.

"I'm trying to figure out what this place means" she replied, showing Edmund her drawing. "I saw it in a dream not too long ago and it came to me again recently. I just remembered it and I had to draw it out so I wouldn't forget."

"So whatever this is, you're predicting that something may happen between you and Madi?" he asked.

"I'm not saying it for sure" she replied. "I just see me and her with our weapons fighting someone and that was it."

"Maybe it's predicting something that will happen when we get to Lone Islands" Edmund suggested.

"I don't think so" Taylor said. "If I was psychic, I would've known that I would have to leave and Madi would have to stay in Narnia forever."

"What did you just say?" a voice said incredously.

Taylor and Edmund looked up and was shocked to see Madi standing by the doorway. She had a shocked but hurtful looked that it made it mixed with anger in it as well.

"Madi I can explain…" Taylor said.

She could give only one cold hard look before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Taylor jumped off the bed and looked at Madi retreating form.

"Taylor just let her cool off" Edmund said.

"I can't. I should've been honest from when I found out in the beginning" she said as she took off for her friend.

Taylor ran down the hallway and opened up the door to the training room where she found Madi, sitting on the floor staring at the wall. She looked up and her eyes mixed with different emotions that Taylor couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Madi said, as a tear fell down her face.

**A/n: I know, I know I missed updating the past few weeks. I was going to post as soon as I got back from PA but then things got in the way so hopefully this makes up for it! **

**I'll try to post next week. For those who are waiting for Falling into Narnia and Love and The King and the Surfer, those will be updated this week. I'm trying to get back into my normal updating schedule. If you want to see how I picture Madison and Taylor, just let me know and I'll be gladly post the pictures on my blog. **

**You know what to do! Thanks so much for your support and patience! They mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	20. Big Girls Do Cry

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Narnia, only Madison and Taylor**

**Chapter 20**

Taylor was at a loss for words. How could she explain on what she knew? She knew deep down that Madi would be furious at her but at this point, she had no other choice.

"I didn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy" she replied.

"Who the hell made you do that?" Madi asked.

"Edmund" Taylor said.

"Oh really, then care to enlighten me as to why he made you do it?" she said angrily.

Taylor took a deep breath before she launched her story. "It was late that one night before the storm and I was up still and I was going to get air and I forgot my sword for protection and then when I was heading back to my room, I saw a piece of paper so I took it. It had a prophecy which somehow involved us and I went to go wake you up and tell you but that's when I ran into Edmund and well you know" she said.

Madi looked up at her before she stood up so she was face to face with her friend. Her tears were already wetting her face.

"Then how did you know that I'm not going back home?"

"Mad, I don't know if I can tell you…"

"Please Taylor just tell me" Madi pleaded. "I'm sick of being left in the dark already."

Taylor looked at her as she felt a few tears going down her face. "It was only a few days ago before we landed, I went to go get my sword when I passed one of the rooms that Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were in. I didn't want them to see me so I hid outside and I couldn't help but eavesdrop."

"That's really unlike you" Madi said softly.

"Tell me about it but anyways, I heard them talking about the prophecy and us. I thought of nothing until I heard Edmund say 'how am I supposed to tell Taylor she has to leave Narnia and Madi has to stay?' that's why I was in my room crying, that's why I was avoiding Edmund because I found out before he told me and that's why I was finding it so hard to tell you because I knew that it would upset you and it was hurting me that we would be separated for good" Taylor said, tears streaming down her face.

Madi couldn't find the words to say to her best friends. Deep down she was furious that Taylor not only hid it from her, but she lied about why she was upset. However, she knew why Taylor didn't tell her. Madi couldn't speak or move after what she heard. She knew what she wanted to say but it didn't come out.

"We're going to be separated for good?" she asked.

"Only until we meet again in Aslan's country that was the last line of the prophecy" Taylor replied.

"Where's that?"

"I don't know. Madi I'm really, really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to so bad but I found it hard to find the words" Taylor said, crying.

Madi took a step forward and took one look at her friend before she broke down. "I know but I wish you could've told me sooner. I would've handled it fine but now I don't know" she cried.

Taylor reached out and hugged her while Madi stood at her spot. Both of the girls were in tears as they were hugging after Madi put her arms around Taylor. They pulled away after a second.

"I think I need to be alone" Madi said.

"You're not mad?" Taylor asked.

"Deep down I am but I don't know why my anger can't go towards you" she replied. "I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" Taylor replied. Madi took one last look at Taylor before she left the training room. Madi sighed before she headed the upper deck with a heavy feeling in her.

Taylor leaned against the wall as she tried to digest on what just happened. She fell down to the ground as fresh tears fell down her face. She felt the water on her hands as she couldn't stop crying. She didn't hear the door open and someone calling her name softly.

"Taylor?" Lucy asked. "What's wrong?"

Taylor looked up as she saw Lucy standing there. "Madi knows about the prophecy" Taylor replied.

"How?"

"She overheard me and Edmund talking about it and I told her everything" she replied. "I think she hates me."

"Why would you say something like that?" Lucy asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Because I-I hid it from her and now look at me, I'm an emotional wreck" she replied.

Lucy held on to Taylor for awhile longer as she cried. They sat on the floor as Taylor cried while Lucy just tried her best to comfort her. It felt only a few minutes before Edmund showed up. It only took him a second before he walked over towards the girls and took Taylor out of Lucy's arms and held her. Lucy stood up and patted his arm before she left the two of them alone.

It was only Edmund and Taylor holding on to one another as she cried in his arms.

Madi climbed over into the crow's nest and she looked out into the sea later that evening. She sat on the floor and wiped her eyes. She needed time to herself to digest the news that she heard. She couldn't believe what she found out.

She was staying in Narnia for what reasons she had no idea and the two worst things were that not only she was the last person to know, but that Taylor had hid it from her. She couldn't believe that she did that.

Madi knew that she didn't mean to hide it on purpose but it would've been informative if she would've been told almost right away.

Had she found out earlier would it made a difference? Probably yes. It was considering knowing then than now.

She reached in her pocket and unfolded something which turned out to be a picture. It was taken a year before they came to Narnia. The girls were dressed up in 1920s costumes dating back to Halloween of 2008. Madi was wearing a dark blue dress with straps that had silver sequins on and her hair was cut short almost to her chin and was wearing a dark blue headband around her head while Taylor was wearing a black sleeveless dress and had a string of pearls and a black hat on with her hair mostly tucked inside of it and curled.

The girls were smiling and Madi couldn't help but give a watery smile at the photo. It seemed like yesterday they were having the time of their lives. Now everything has changed completely.

She remembered the day of the Halloween party when they were getting ready at Taylor's house that night.

_Flashback_

"_Taylor will you hurry up?" Madi asked as she was finishing up her final touches of her makeup. _

"_Don't worry I'll be done in a second" Taylor called from the bathroom that was across the hall at Taylor's house. _

"_The party will be over by the time we get there" Madi joked. _

"_No it won't and I'm done" she said. Taylor came back into room all dressed up. _

"_You look fine" Madi said as Taylor did a double check. _

"_I know I just don't want anything to feel out of place" she said. _

_She sighed as she put her mascara away. Madi took one last look in the mirror before she got up from her spot and packed her camera in her bag. _

"_We're going to have fun tonight" Madi said excitedly. _

"_I know right" Taylor said. _

"_Taylor, it's just a party nothing's going to happen" she said. _

"_I know but still I don't want nothing to happen to either of us." _

"_No matter what happens tonight, it won't ruin our friendship" Madi said. _

"_Or ever" Taylor said. _

"_Ever what?" _

"_No matter what happens tonight, now or later, it won't ruin our friendship ever" Taylor replied. _

"_I like that" Madi said. _

"_Me too." _

"_Come on we got to go" Madi said as she pulled Taylor out of her room and out of the house. _

_End of flashback._

"And looked where that led us" she said to herself.

She put the picture in her pocket and leaned against the wall. Her tears continued to slide down her face as she remembered that moment.

"Madi?" a voice said which caused her to jump a little. She looked up and she saw Caspian climbing over and sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she replied. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, just tell me" he said.

It only took her less than a second before she started to break down again and Caspian pulled her next to him and held her as she cried her eyes out. The next words he heard shocked him.

"I have to stay in Narnia and Taylor hid it from me" she cried.

**A/n: So now Madi knows. Don't mind if the chapter came out like crap since I had a tiny bit case of writer's block.**

**What will happen to their friendship? Stick around to find out. **

**We're kind of far from the end but not that far. We still got loads to cover and then we'll be near the end. Things will start to heat up!**

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I thank each and every one of you for your support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	21. Trying to Cope with Changes and an Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 21**

"Wait you have to stay in Narnia when we get back home?" Caspian asked. The night wind was blowing lightly as the two of them stood in the crow's nest.

"Tell me you knew that" Madi said.

"I'll admit, I did" he replied.

"Was I the last one to know?" she asked desperately.

"I'm so sorry Madi" he said.

"That's what Taylor said" she mumbled, wiping her face.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard Edmund and Taylor talking about it" she replied. Madi stood up and she stared out at the sea. "I don't understand why you guys would keep this from me, make that I don't understand why Taylor kept it from me. We never kept secrets from one another unless if it was someone else."

"Maybe she had good reasons to why she did it" Caspian said.

"True but it still doesn't give her an excuse" Madi said.

"Did you ever think she was trying to protect you from getting hurt?"

Madi only looked down at her feet before she felt a callous finger underneath her chin. She looked up and she saw concerned and worried eyes boring into her wet eyes.

"I don't know" she said. "I don't know how to be mad at her. I've never been mad at her for anything. I mean we have pissed each other off on some occasions but never mad at each other."

She looked up at Caspian before she rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're going to get a new permanent guest since I'm staying" she said.

He only held her closer as he nodded his head. Madi had to believe this was some crazy dream but it was slowly starting to sink in as her new reality.

"I've never seen her that mad and upset at the same time" Taylor said hoarsely as she and Edmund sat on the floor, their backs against the wall, Edmund holding her with one arm around her and his hand stroking her hair to calm her down.

"You didn't know how she was going to take it" he said.

"But I should've told her" she said.

"And what if it wasn't you two that was mentioned?"

"I still would've told her. I feel bad enough that I didn't tell her" she said.

"Oh and what difference it would've made?"

"It would make a big difference" she replied coldly as she stood up. "You don't get it. Madi and I hardly kept secrets about one another unless if it was about someone else."

She looked over back at Edmund who was still sitting in his spot. She took a deep breath before she continued her little speech. "Madi would do some stupid things that I sometimes question her stupidity level and I would be pissed off and she would feel the same about me" she said.

Taylor looked sadly at Edmund as she fought to fight back the tears. "Now with me hiding this, it was ten times worse and it's my fault" she said.

Edmund stood up from his spot and strode over to Taylor in a few steps. He stood in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Did she say it was your fault?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Did I, Lucy or Caspian say it was your fault?"

"No but Edmund where are you getting at?" she asked.

"I'm doing this because I want you to know that it's not your fault that you didn't tell her. I'm so sorry that I've practically forced you to hide it" he said.

"It's not your fault" Taylor said.

"But-"

"But nothing Edmund. It just happened for a reason" she said. "If I was to tell her before, who knows what the outcome would've been."

She rubbed her eyes after she let Edmund go. "Who knew this whole thing can be so tiring?" she asked.

"Come on let's get you to bed" he said.

The two of them walked out of the training room and headed towards her room. Taylor's mind was swarming with thoughts on tomorrow. She knew how upset her friend was, but she was only afraid on what tomorrow will bring.

"Hey" she heard Edmund's voice as she was driven out of her thoughts. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I just spaced out" she said.

"Okay but remember my room is just down the hall if you need anything" he said.

"I know" she said softly.

Edmund pressed his lips on to her softly and she returned the kiss. They pulled apart as he glided his fingers on Taylor's cheek and caressed it before she headed inside. Taylor closed the door and walked over to her bed as she collapsed and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Edmund just stared at the door and sighed heavily. It felt like it was a long day considering what Taylor was going through just awhile ago. He felt bad for making Taylor hide something this big from Madi. He would hope that the girls would be back to themselves like it was before.

He started to head off to his room when he took one last look at Taylor room before he headed down the hallway to his room.

A knock on the door made Taylor jump a little this morning. "Come in" she called out to whoever it was on the other side.

To her surprise, Madi opened up the door. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" Taylor replied.

Madi came in the door and shut it so it would give them privacy to talk. "How are you after well, you know?"

"I should be asking you that" Taylor said. "But I'm alright."

"I just want to talk about last night" she said.

"Okay…"

Madi took a deep breath as she started to talk. "I know you didn't mean to hide about me while we've been at sea. I know that it hurt me to find out like I did" she said.

"What you're trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that if I was you, I would've done the same thing. Am I still hurt? I am but that doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Taylor asked astonished.

"Taylor, if you had a crazy idea of thinking that, then you're wrong. I don't think I could hate you for something like this" she said.

"But I feel so bad" she said sadly.

"I know and while I'm still a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but I don't know how to be mad at you. I know it sounds weird but I don't think you've ever did anything to make me mad" MAdi said.

"How the hell are we going to get past this?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know but I think we'll find a way" Madi replied.

"I'm kind of glad you came in here" Taylor said. "There's something I need to show you."

Taylor got up from her spot on the bed and grabbed her notebook. "A few nights ago, I started to have these dreams about some location and last night this dream was more vividly than I ever seen. I drew it down from the best that I could remember" she said.

Taylor gave her friend the notebook and Madi stared at it for awhile. "Where do you suppose this is?" Madi asked.

"I think the Lone Islands. I'm not sure yet" she replied. "But I think this is where you have to help defeat the White Witch."

"Then we have to tell the others" Madi said.

"I don't know" Taylor said.

"What do you mean you don't know? They have to know" Madi insisted.

"I know and that's why I was thinking that you and me should do this, alone" Taylor said.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is short. I promise it'll be longer next chapter. **

**Will Madi agree to Taylor's idea? I know that these two are on a rocky point at this point but I think they're slowly coming to realize this will happen when the adventure is over. **

**I posted a picture on my blog of what I imagined Taylor looking like so you can head on over there. I'll try to update next week seeing how the past few weeks have been crazy for me with work and all. **

**We got to 50 reviews! You guys ROCK! Leave a review or a critique and I do take critiques well so if you want to know how you feel about the chapter, go right ahead. **

**You know what to do!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	22. Planning to Risk it All

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Narnia. I only own Madison and Taylor.**

**Chapter 22**

"You want to what?" Madi shrieked.

"Will you quiet down?" Taylor hissed.

"No I will not what gave you an idea for that?" she asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way."

"Taylor Marie Smith, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean normally you don't do the whole crazy adventure thing. That's more me, but now you've changed a bit but why?" Madi asked.

"I know it's not like me but ever since we came here and throughout this journey, I want to try something in my life I've never done" she replied.

"And your idea of something is risking our lives?"

"Madi, we may have no other choice" she said.

"But we can't tell the others, right?"

"I'm afraid so" Taylor replied.

Madi took the notebook and ripped out the outline of the place. She studied it carefully as she saw how Taylor drew it out. It looked like it was far from the docks but how were they going to leave from the others unnoticed?

"I do have one concern" she said.

"About how we're going to split up from them?"

Madi nodded. "I don't know" Taylor replied.

"I just hope this plan works."

"So do I" Taylor said.

"You know I'd never thought this crazy thing we're about to do, we're literally risking our lives for this" Madi said.

"Tell me about it" Taylor mumbled. "So how were you last night?"

"I was alright. I'm trying to accept it slowly but I'm still in the state of shock" Madi replied.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner" Taylor said.

"Don't worry about it, I think we got bigger problems on our hands" Madi said.

"You're right" she said.

"I mean are you for sure that's where I have to beat the White Witch?" Madi asked.

"I'm pretty sure. That dream was as clear as it could be" she replied.

The two of them stayed in Taylor's room almost half the morning trying to figure out on how to get to the place on the Lone Islands where it'll be far from where the others are originally going to be. Madi was thinking twice about Taylor's idea and she thought that the plan could work but it could work if something was to happen to the group. Though she didn't want to do it, she felt they had no other option.

"I'll be back" Taylor said as she was leaving the room.

"For what?"

"A map" she replied.

"If we sail onwards, we would reach land by the evening" Drinian said to Caspian and Edmund later that day.

"Thanks" Caspian said as Drinian continued to do his job.

"So I guess you heard about what happened" Edmund said.

"About the girls splitting up when we reach Narnia? Yeah I found out from Madi last night" Caspian replied sadly.

"Taylor felt that it was her fault that she didn't tell her as soon as she found out from the beginning" Edmund said.

"Those two have been close since they met" he said.

"I know" Edmund said. "I just hope she's okay. She was really upset. I don't think I've ever seen Taylor that terribly upset before."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself" Caspian said. Edmund turned around and saw Taylor walking out from below deck looking for someone.

He excused himself as he made his way over towards her. "Looking for someone?" he asked her which made her jump a little but relaxed when she saw him.

"Actually I was hoping for a map" she replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What for? We're making fine progress for the Islands" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, just to be sure. I mean you could be fine on a course one minute but you could be lost" she said.

"Taylor, there's nothing to worry about" he said, pulling her closer. She looked at him skeptically. "I promise."

"I believe you, I just don't know I mean I'm probably worrying for nothing" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Ed, just relax I'm fine" she assured him.

"Okay, how's Madi today?" he asked.

"She's okay, I guess" she replied with uncertainty.

"You don't sound that certain."

"Well she's trying to accept it but at the same time, I think she's in denial about it" she said. "I know her pretty well enough to know she's hiding it."

They looked up to see Madi emerged from below. She looked at the couple and gave them a smile at them and then headed off towards Caspian. Taylor could tell that the smile didn't reach in her friend's eyes.

"You think she's hiding how she's really feeling?"

"I don't know" she replied. "I honestly don't know."

Later on that day, the ship was getting closer to Lone Islands. The girls somehow managed to take a sneak peak at the map and saw that according to Taylor's drawing that they would have to be somewhere else on the island. Taylor and Madi explained the dream to the others but they only left out about only the two of them to set off for the place.

"Are you nervous?" Madi asked as they were hanging out on the back deck.

"To be honest, I'm petrified" Taylor replied.

"Why, you think it's not going to work?"

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling" she said.

"I've been having that but I thought it was the sea sickness" Madi said.

_Still the same old Madi _Taylor thought to herself.

"Taylor I need to confess something" Madi said.

"What is it?"

"Remember back on Ramandau's Island on how you and Lucy said that I was jealous of Lilliandil and Caspian?"

"Yeah" Taylor said.

"I'll admit it" Madi said. "I admit that I was jealous of-"

"LAND HO!"

The girls looked at each other before they made their way towards the others. They saw land not far from where they are and looked at each other.

It was do or die at this point.

**A/n: I meant to update last week but writer's block took over and it was not fun so I hope this makes up for it. **

**Next chapter will be somewhat action packed I still have yet to figure it out all I know is that the girls are doing some life risking things in the next few chapters. Not to mention, a few confessions will come out as the story winds down. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank you guys for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	23. Lone Island Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Madison and Taylor. I do own a copy of the first Narnia videogame which I hadn't played since three years ago.**

**Note: Be prepared for a long note about this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 23**

"That's it?" Madi asked as the girls reached the others.

"That's Lone Islands" Caspian replied.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone there" Taylor said. "Are you sure it's the right place?"

"Positive, it has been awhile since anyone has been there" he said.

The girls looked at each other before looking out towards the land. There were a few green patches around on the island and what looked like a beach. Madi could hear Caspian give orders to the crew.

"You sure you don't want to back out of this?" she whispered to Taylor.

"Nope I guess now we don't have any other choice" Taylor replied softly.

They went down towards their room to grab what they need. Madi grabbed the sword and held on to it for awhile before she slipped it on her belt loop. She took one last look around her room before she closed the door and headed up the upper deck.

Taylor grabbed her small dagger and the two pieces of paper of what she drew out from her dream. She looked at the drawings again just to be sure. She knew that risking her life wasn't in the plans of her life. She also knew that it would kill Edmund knowing what she and Madi were going to do. Then again, it would also hurt him knowing that she was going to risk her life as well.

She took a deep breath before Taylor headed out of the room and up on the deck with the others.

"Are you sure it's not deserted?" Taylor asked as they walked on the land after they got out of the small rowboats.

It was only her, Madi, Lucy, Caspian and Edmund walking. The rest of the crew was waiting back in case something was to happen to the five of them.

"Not like this" Lucy replied.

"It's like some weird ghost town, only there are no ghosts" Madi said.

"I think it called that for a reason" Taylor said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if we did see ghosts" she said.

Taylor shivered as she kept on walking until she felt an arm around her waist and looked up to see it was Edmund.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just this place gives me the creeps a little no biggie" she replied.

"Well I'll be here to protect you if anything" he said.

She smiled a little before he captured her lips onto his. They pulled away for a second before Edmund pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the deserted streets. He could probably tell that something else was bothering her but he didn't want to press the issue on to her, not now.

They reached up to the others in front of a building. It looked old and decrepit looking but it had an eerie feeling to it.

"Maybe we should wait out here" Madi said.

"Why you're scared?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, something's off about this place" she replied.

"We'll just check it out and then we'll be on our away" Caspian suggested.

"It won't hurt to look" Lucy said. Madi and Taylor looked at each other before they shrugged.

"Fine, we're in" Taylor said.

They walked inside after Edmund got the door open. It was huge inside and dark and luckily, Edmund had his electric torch on him so they would see we're they were going. Madi and Taylor looked around and didn't like the feeling of it at all.

"What are these?" Taylor asked pointing to an old wooden board that hung around a figure. She took a step closer to move the spider webs that were in front of them and she screamed as she jumped back.

"What happened?" Madi asked jogging over towards her friend.

"Look" she whispered. Madi looked and dropped her mouth as she approached Taylor.

"Oh my god" she breathed out.

"What are those?" Lucy asked as she and the guys approached them.

"Slaves" Caspian replied.

"What?"

"Look, they were sold off as slaves" he said. He pointed to the signs that had an X mark on them.

"To who?"

"Who knows and I don't want to know" Edmund said.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Lucy asked.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, something took a hold of Madi's waist and pulled her back roughly. She screamed as someone put a knife at her neck. The four of them spun around and saw in horror Madi was taken hostage.

"One word and it'll be your last" a man's voice said.

"Let her go!" Caspian yelled.

"I will if you drop your weapons" he said. Madi had a frightened look on her face as he tightened his grip on her.

"Why should we?" Edmund asked seething.

"You don't want to mess with us" he said.

Taylor looked on as her best friend was hopeless. "You let go of her you bastard!"

"Taylor no!" Edmund cried out. She was already lunging at the man but she was held back and she fought her attacker.

Soon enough, a fight broke out and the three of them tried to fight off their attackers. Taylor and Madi struggled to get of their grasps before Madi kicked her kidnapper in the leg and he let go as he cried out in pain. She ran towards Taylor and punched her attacker in the face as he let go. Both the girls fought as best as they could before they were grabbed again.

It wasn't until a second later; Lucy, Caspian and Edmund were held back as well.

"Well, well who o we have here?" a voice said. They looked and saw an older man looking at the five of them. "Trespassers I see."

"Let us go you assholes" Madi gritted.

"Well, with such a mouth like that, I think she would be a fine specimen to sell" he said.

"You wouldn't dare" she seethed.

"You're disgusting" Taylor cried out. "Selling people are you mad?"

The next thing she knew, she felt pain on her right cheek as she looked up. Edmund was seething with anger as he tried to get out of his captor's grips.

"Let her go" he threatened.

"You two" the man said, pointing to Caspian and Edmund, "the dungeons and the ladies, put them on the auction market."

"NO!" the girls cried out.

"LUCY! TAYLOR!"

"MADI!"

They were being dragged off in different directions. As the girls were being dragged outside, Madi looked back and saw Taylor's and Lucy's worried and scared looks but afterwards, something broke off and Madi could see some of it but then her world got knocked out as at that point, she can only see darkness.

"How could they do that?" Edmund said angrily as he and Caspian were locked away.

"I don't know but the girls better be alright" he said.

"I hope Lucy will be alright" he said sadly.

"She will be and so will Madi and Taylor" Caspian said softly.

"If anything happens to them, especially Taylor, I'll never forgive myself" Edmund said.

"You really care for her, do you?" Caspian asked.

"More than anything" he replied. "As much as I don't want to admit it in this situation, I'm in love with her."

"I feel the same way about Madi."

"So you do have feelings for her then? I thought you told me you didn't" Edmund said incredulously.

"At first, but as we were at sea and what happened with her to the mist, I've realized that I've had feelings for her" he said.

Both of them got quiet as they watched outside waiting to see if they can spot the girls. They saw the crowds gathering at the podium but they didn't see them. It would only be a matter of time before something happened.

"I can't just sit here" Edmund said. "We need to get out there and find them."

"It's no use in trying to escape" a voice said. They turned around and saw an old man standing by the doorway who was wearing old and Caspian can tell he looked familiar.

"Lord Bern?" he asked.

"That would be me, or I was a lord before I got here, you looked familiar like a man I once knew and was loyal to" he said.

"That man was my father" Caspian said.

"Caspian? Oh forgive me, my lord" he said.

"There's no need" Caspian said as Lord Bern almost went on his knees. "What's going on?"

"Slave auction. I never thought that it would have to be this way" he said.

The two of them looked at each other before returning their attention to Lord Bern. "What happened?" Caspian asked.

"Some other lord came here one day and I got overthrown and wounded up in here" he said.

"How long have you been here?" Edmund asked.

"A little too long. Wait, you came with three others, am I correct?"

"Yes, there were three women with us, why?" Caspian asked.

Lord Bern took a deep breath before he spoke. "I've overheard the guards saying something about three others doing something after they captured you two while you guys were knocked out" he said.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other in horror. They couldn't make any assumption on what they were thinking unless something terrible happened to the girls. Unless something has happened already then it would be devastating for them.

"What are you saying?"

"They've gone missing."

"Missing? We saw them getting dragged away like some animals" Edmund said angrily.

"You don't get it" Lord Bern said.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"Somehow they've managed to escape."

**A/n: Oh, a cliffy I know but it had to be done. **

**Hey guys! Okay before you guys say anything about how I wrote this chapter, yes this is taking some parts of the movie into this however I did make this story an AU so things are going to be different just slightly. While I may not have seen the movie, I have looked up some of the quotes so I wouldn't get them wrong. **

**Also in case anyone got confused, here's the rundown on their journey so far: The crew were going to Lone Islands because they were trying to solve some issues with them that they had for some time, then they got side tracked by two different places until they reached the Lone Islands.**

**Anyways, I hope this doesn't confuse you guys. I tried to work out the ending but it came as it is. **

**You know what to do! Reviews make me happy and so do alerts so I thank you guys for that! Also thank you for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	24. Being Seperated isn't Easy as it Seems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! I only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 24**

"They've what?"

"From what the guards said outside, a riot happened and by the time it was under control, the girls were gone" Lord Bern said. "They knew they escaped because the bonds on them were ripped apart."

"Will they be alright?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know but I'm this close to breaking out of here" Edmund replied angrily. He could imagine how they were feeling at this point. Madi and Taylor had no idea how this world lived and Lucy would be scared. He was especially worried about Taylor and would definitely blame himself if anything was to happen to her.

"What good will that do?"

"Didn't you hear what he just said? The girls have escaped and who knows where they are. For all I know, they could be scared or hurt" he snapped.

"Edmund I know that and we will find them once we find a way to break out of here" Caspian said.

"My lords, if you can help me get back my spot and overthrown the other lord, we will find them, I promise" he said.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other again, as if they were talking it over silently between themselves. They wanted the girls back safe and harmless. With their feelings intact for Madi and Taylor and concern over Lucy as well, they would do anything for them to be safe. Even if it means risking their own lives for them.

"How do we escape?" Caspian asked.

Madi groaned as she opened her eyes. She could make out a dark room with two windows as she came to her senses. She looked around at her surrounding as she sat up slowly. Her head was pounding as she sat in the middle of the room with her hand on her head.

She remembered being dragged away from Caspian and Edmund and then she somehow got knocked out. But the question was who did it and why?

"Hello? Lucy? Taylor?" she called out softly.

"I'm right here" a voice said. She turned around and saw Lucy heading towards her.

"Thank god" Madi said. "Where's Taylor?"

"Checking to see if the close is clear" Lucy replied.

"What the hell happened?"

"A riot broke out as we were dragged away. Somehow you got knocked out and Taylor freed us and now we're hiding" she replied.

"Damn how the hell did she do that?" Madi asked incredulously.

"I guess her binds got loose and she helped us get untied" Lucy said.

"Where are Caspian and Edmund?"

"I don't know" Lucy said with worry in her voice. "I hope they're alright."

"Me too" Madi said.

"Okay it looks like we're clear to leave" Taylor said, rushing back in the room. "Madi thank god you're awake."

"Yeah same here" she said.

"Like I said we're clear to run" Taylor said. Madi got up slowly and as the girls were making their way towards the door when she remembered something.

"Hold it before we go anywhere, maybe we should let Lucy in on what's going on" Madi said.

"About?"

"You know what" Madi replied.

"What is she talking about?" Lucy asked.

Taylor looked at Madi before she looked at Lucy. She didn't want Lucy to know until later on but at this point she looked like she had no choice.

"We'll explain on the way" she replied as Taylor looked around before the girls took off running down an alley not far from the hideout.

While the girls were heading towards their destination, Madi explained how she and Taylor had planned on trying to fight off the White Witch if they ever saw her on the island and they were supposed to find the place that she was supposed to be there and fight her. Lucy listened on as they told her.

"You never told Edmund and Caspian about this?" she asked.

"We did we just left out the part about me and Taylor going off to fight her by ourselves" Madi replied. "We're sorry Luce; we didn't mean to hide this."

"It's alright," she said. "At least you're stuck with me while you two do this."

"But what if something happens to you? Edmund will have our heads if anything happens to you since you're his sister" Madi said.

"Leave him to me. Besides how far along is this place?" she asked.

"Hopefully not too far, but are you sure you're willing to put your life on the line with this?" Taylor asked.

Lucy thought it over before she nodded. Madi and Taylor promised they would keep an eye on her if anything.

"Come on we better get going" Madi said. The three of them looked around before they started to head over towards an alley. Madi only stopped short as she felt tow more bodies collided.

"What is it?" Taylor asked. Madi pointed to a sign as they followed her finger. Taylor walked over and saw that it was a wanted sign for the three of them.

"Wanted three maidens who've dared to escape the auction. Reward if found dead or alive" she read.

"That doesn't sound good" Lucy said.

"I'm sure Caspian and Edmund would _love _that" Madi said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"We need to hurry I don't want to get caught again" Taylor said. The girls nodded before continuing off.

They kept on running. They hid behind some boxes and alleyways in order to not get caught. There were people around so it wouldn't be hard to move around but they kept their guard up just in case.

Madi found an abandoned house and they went in it. She locked the door while Taylor closed the windows tight so they wouldn't be seen. They sat down in the middle of the floor as Taylor discarded the drawings from her dream.

"Okay so if we keep going a few more paces we would be there" Taylor said.

"And that's where the White Witch is supposed to be there?" Lucy asked.

"From what I know in my dreams. It's like she's there one minute and she's not in the next minute" she replied.

"Then we have to see what else she does before it's too late" Madi said softly.

"I know but I don't know what she has to do with you and her here that's the problem" Taylor said. She looked up at her friend and saw a change in her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Caspian and Edmund are alright?"

"They will be" Lucy said.

"How do you know? For all we know, they could be tortured or worse" she said.

"I believe in Aslan they'll be fine. You have to believe in him and things will be fine" Lucy said.

Madi looked at the girls before she became focused on the papers in front of her. She studied it more carefully before she picked it up and read it closer.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"This isn't far from here" Madi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we only have to walk a few blocks or so and we're right there" she said. "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"I'm positive" Taylor replied. "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me until I saw the map of the Lone Islands. That's when I saw it up close and I had to connect the dots sort of speak."

"Then we start heading out" Madi said.

"We need to make sure no one isn't around" Taylor said.

"And what's the worse that's going to happen?" Madi asked.

Just then, there was banging noise outside of the house as the girls froze in fear.

**A/n: I know another cliffy, but expect these to happen a few more times before the story is done. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**The men's escape will happen in the next chapter, the girls run into a little trouble and the white witch will be back. Yeah, things are going to get action packed for awhile so hang on for the ride!**

**Leave a review; let me know how you think of this chapter. I'll try to update again next week. My other Narnia stories are going to be updated, just having a bit case of writer's block. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	25. Confronting Feelings and Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own a copy of the Magician's Nephew and Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 25**

The door flew open and two men walked into the house. They saw that it was deserted on the inside. They looked around trying to find the three escaped captives.

"Are you sure they're in there?" one man said.

"Aye, a passerby said they saw the women go in here" the other man replied.

"But I don't see anyone here."

"That's because you're not looking hard enough."

They started to search the place from top to bottom. They looked in the empty rooms and behind some furniture. It took awhile before they finally decide to give up.

"No use, maybe they're off dead somewhere" he said.

"Our heads are going to be off that's for sure" the second man said.

The men looked around one last time before they left. As the door closed behind them, one part of the floor popped up and Madi, Taylor and Lucy looked around before they climbed out of their hiding spot.

"That was too close" Madi said.

"Agreed" Lucy and Taylor said at the same time.

"We need to be careful next time, because when next time comes around we may not be so lucky" she said.

The girls gathered their things before they left the house. They were careful enough not to get caught as they ran through the streets.

Madi could only hope that they would get there in time.

Over on the other side of Lone Islands, Caspian, Edmund and Lord Bern were being dragged out of their cells and headed outside up on a wooden boardwalk which led in the direction of the auction.

Caspian had tried to scout out for Madi, Taylor and Lucy but didn't see them. He hoped that whenever they escaped they were hiding somewhere safe. He looked over at Edmund and Lord Bern and back at the crowd.

At any given moment, he would wish for anything to happen.

It wasn't until they stopped short that Caspian looked up and saw that a figure covered with a cloak standing in front of them.

"I suggest you move out of the way" the guard sneered at the figure.

"I'll be glad to take them off your hands" the voice said. "I'll take them all off your hands."

Caspian and Edmund smiled as they recognized who it was. The hood was thrown off and it turned out to be Dirinan and the rest of the crew. Soon enough, they started to fight off their captors and then a fight broke out. Edmund broke out of his restraints and helped Lord Bern getting out of his hold and helped the others in the fight.

After awhile, the crew outnumbered the slave holders and they overthrown the slave auction. Just as they were about to head over to the palace, they came up with a plan.

"Dirinan, take the crew and search for the girls" Caspian ordered.

"They've been taken somewhere else?" he asked.

"They've somehow escaped the slave auction and we don't know where they are" Caspian replied.

"We'll find them" Dirinian said. "Alright men, gather your weapons we need to find Queen Lucy and Ladies Madison and Taylor. They're somewhere on the island and we're going to split up."

Right after the crew left to go look for the girls, Edmund, Caspian and Lord Bern decided to make their way towards the palace so they can set things right.

"Let's go in there" Taylor said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now hurry."

Madi, Taylor and Lucy ran into another abandoned house and shut the door tight. They stayed in their spots as if they were afraid to move.

"Now what?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know you're the one that led us on this wild goose chase" Madi said bitterly.

Taylor and Lucy looked at each other in shock. They were wondering the same thing, what was up with her?

"This isn't a goose chase" Lucy said.

"It sure feels like it."

"Okay Madi, what the hell is your damn problem?" Taylor asked angrily.

"My problem is that we're on some adventure to try and find some White Witch spirit and destroy her. Did you ever think that we could possibly die?"

"Of course I know that" Taylor snapped. "I don't want anything else to happen to anyone here and you don't seem to care."

"I don't seem to care?" Madi asked incredulously.

"Maybe we ought to calm down…" Lucy said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I should calm down meanwhile our lives, Lucy's and the rest of the people here are at stake and I have no idea how to defeat the White Witch! What are you crazy? You expect me to do that meanwhile I have no freaking idea what will happen. I'm no psychic that's for damn sure! I mean, I'd never expected any of this and you know what sucks? When we get back to Narnia, you get to leave and I have to stay. I won't get to see my best friend anymore until we meet up again and that sucks" Madi said, tears streaming down her face.

Taylor and Lucy stood there in shock. They never knew how Madi felt about this until now. It wasn't that difficult to know how she was feeling when she found out about her staying in Narnia for good but it wasn't until that moment, she never expressed it.

"Madi, I know it sucks big time" Taylor said. "I may not know how you feel about having to stay but it sucks that I have to leave not Edmund behind and the others, but you as well."

"I didn't mean to lash out on you and especially you Lucy" Madi said sincerely.

"No worries, I know you're upset but I can imagine how you feel" Lucy said.

Before she started to question her, there was a gush of wind that blew into the house. They looked around only saw a few windows but they weren't opened and looked like they weren't cleaned in a long time. They looked around to find where it was coming from and couldn't see anything.

"Look" Lucy gasped pointing at the middle of the floor.

They turned to see the flooring glowing before it started to stand as a figure like person. They watched as the figure shaped into a human form.

"I guess we've made it to the right place" Madi said.

"I guess we did" Taylor breathed out.

It was only a matter of seconds that the familiar wild hair and piercing cold eyes appeared to them. The White Witch smiled a sweet, sick evil smile at the three girls, seeing that it was only the three of them.

"Well, well, well if it's the little girl and her friends. How's Edmund doing by the way? I have yet to see him" she said.

Taylor narrowed her eyes as she gripped on to her dagger tight. She looked over at her friend and Lucy who had matching looks also.

"Look, none of us want you here. You're supposed to be dead why do you come back and make everyone's lives a living hell?"

"I shouldn't have died and I came back so that way I could be brought back to life and go back to Narnia to take over once again" she replied.

"It's not going to happen now and it's not going to happen later" Madi said.

"Oh and what are you three going to do? Stop me while you don't have your men helping you out?" Jadis sneered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Taylor asked.

Madi gripped on to the sword tighter and looked back at Taylor and Lucy with a determined look on her face. If they were going to defeat her without Edmund and Caspian's help, then they would have to do it without them.

"Let's get rid of this bitch."

**A/n: Now it's going down! In the next chapter that is. **

**Sorry for updating a tad late. I'll try my best to update next week. Caspian and Edmund's situation will happen in the next chapter, probably in the first half I haven't figured it out yet. We'll see what my brain says!**

**Leave a review, we're halfway near the end almost, I can't believe it! I do plan on writing an outtake one shot to this story. I can't say what it'll be about or who'll be in it just yet! I'll let you guys know when this story is over. **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	26. The Battles for Their Freedom and Lives

**Disclaimer: I won Narnia! Psht, yeah freaking right! I only own Madison and Taylor. I can live with that. **

**Chapter 26**

"What's the plan?" Madi asked.

"I don't know I haven't really thought of one" Taylor replied.

"You thought of this plan and you don't know what's next?"

"I hadn't had time to think this through you know."

"Okay, okay there's no use in fighting" Madi said. "Lucy, if we tell you to run, you have to, got it?"

Lucy only nodded as Madi looked back at the white witch. They had chills running through their bones as they looked at her. If only Caspian and Edmund were here.

"Taylor, Lucy we have to try and fight her off. God knows what she's got planned" Madi said.

"I think we're going to find out" Taylor breathed out.

Madi looked over and saw a small army coming out from different places. Then a different feeling came through her body. It wasn't fear or anger but determination. She looked at the girls with a look on her face that this wasn't a time to argue or anything.

"We fight" she said. "We fight for Caspian, for Edmund, for us and more importantly, for the people of Narnia."

"I agree" Lucy said.

"Yeah since when were you this determined?" Taylor asked.

"I guess since we've been here. What did you want me to say this is Sparta?" Madi asked.

"Same old you" Taylor mumbled.

"Yep, so let's just get this over with. I miss the guys" she said.

"Me too" Taylor said. "Madi, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to" she replied.

"Okay" Taylor said.

"Let's do this" Madi said.

With that said, they started to run towards the White Witch.

Over at the palace, a man was sitting in a study, looking over parchments when the door flew open. He looked up at saw three men entering the room along with a guard.

"You're not allowed in here" the guard said.

"It's okay" he said, standing up. He looked at Lord Bern, Caspian, and Edmund as the guard left.

"Lord Rhoop" Lord Bern said.

"Ah, Bern and who might these two men be?"

"King Caspian and King Edmund from Narnia" he said.

Lord Rhoop looked at them with wide eyes. "You've brought them here to stop me?"

"They came because they want to try and work things out but you've threw me in the dungeons" Lord Bern said sternly.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that" he said.

"Where are the girls?" Caspian asked in a calm but firm tone.

"Oh you mean the escaped prisoners?" he asked. "I don't know and I thought you two would know."

"Clearly they didn't. Rhoop, you really don't want to do this" Lord Bern said.

"And why not?"

"Because you knew how I run the laws here and you should've said something if you didn't like them" he said.

"And what difference it would've made?" he snapped.

"You're part of the council and I do matter other people's opinions but I do get a final say" Lord Bern snapped.

"Men" Caspian said; trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"I think we got more important matters on our hands."

"What are you saying?" Edmund asked.

Lord Rhoop looked at the three men with shame and remorse in his eyes. "A few days before I sent Lord Bern in the dungeons, an evil force came over and I fell under its spell which led to the problems that I've created not only here, but for you as well" he said.

"How could that happen?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know. I felt powerful but not that the damage's been done, I don't know what to do" he said.

"Do you remember what power it was?" Lord Bern asked.

Lord Rhoop looked out the window and he could see something glowing on the other side of the island. Caspian and the others could sense the troubling Lord as they made their way towards the window where they saw the glowing light.

"What's that?" Caspian asked.

"The green mist" he replied. "It's been there for weeks and I've tried to figure out how to stop it ever since I've found out what I've been doing was wrong."

It couldn't be" Edmund said.

"What?"

"Remember when Madi said that she saw the White Witch as the mist in her cabin during the storm?"

"Yeah" Caspian replied.

"What if she's here?" he asked.

Realization came to Caspian as soon Edmund mentioned her. Flashbacks of what happened prior to coming to the Lone Islands. If Jadis was here on this island, then the girls must be somewhere where she is since Madi was the only one that had the sword to defeat her.

"I think I know where the girls are" Caspian breathed out to a wide eyed Edmund.

Swords clashed as the fight begun. The girls fought off the soldiers as Jadis watched not afar. There were dead bodies around of those who were killed and it wasn't that much.

Madi killed another solider as she was grabbed from behind. She struggled to get out of its grasp before the hold got loose. She spun around and saw that it was Lucy who helped her out. She nodded to her as they continued to fight.

A cry was heard and they looked over to see Taylor trapped. They ran over and saw that Taylor was in a tight hold and was getting tortured. Madi jumped on one of the soldiers and killed him while Lucy threw a pot nearby at one of them which knocked them out unconsciously.

"This is too much" Madi said.

"I know I wish Caspian and Edmund was here" Lucy said.

Madi looked over and saw the White Witch trying to do something. She looked down at the sword and again at the witch. She knew she had to kill her again but how was the tough question.

"Madi" Taylor said. She looked over and saw Taylor hunched over as dirt and blood covered her.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Madi asked.

"Could be better" she replied. "You know you have to defeat her."

"I don't how. I've never been scared shitless over this in my life" Madi said.

"I know you can do this" Taylor said. "Madi, after everything we've been through so far, I have faith in you that you can do this."

Madi look at her and Lucy. She knew she had to do this. She looked and saw that another group of soldiers were making their ways towards them. She looked at them as she was forming a plan in her head.

"I'll deal with the crazy bitch, you two fight off them as best as you can. Lucy, remember what we agreed on. If I tell you to run, do it" Madi said.

"Good luck" Taylor and Lucy said as they continued to fight.

Madi walked slowly over towards where Jadis was. Madi was dirty, tired and her body was aching. She saw cuts on her arms from the pieces of the sleeves that were ripped from her shirt. She held on to the sword tightly as she tried to figure where to stab the witch. She tried to remember if Ramandau said anything on where to kill her but couldn't rack anything to memory.

"So you decided to come back from the dead huh?" Madi asked.

"As you can see I have" the witch said. "I could give you power and anything you need. All I want in return is a drop of your blood."

"That's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because you're such a bitch and not only that but if you decide to make my life and my friends' lives living hell, you're surely going to pay" Madi seethed.

"And what a little girl like you going to do to stop me? Can't you see that I do want power and to rule once again? That's why I've helped chosen you" she said. "Edmund did his work years ago and now it's your turn."

"I don't think so you see the one thing Ed knew what he did he got forgiveness from everyone for what he did since he felt guilty. I'm not going to fall for this trap so I suggest you back off before I make you" Madi said.

With that said, Madi lunged at the witch and the witch fought back. Madi was thrown off guard and continued to fight. She dodged lunges and used the sword to fight and defend herself. The fight lasted for awhile as she felt herself getting tired but managed to continue on. It only took her one glance towards her friends that she felt her sword fly out of her hand and her body on the ground.

"Now, now child why would have to do that?" she asked.

Madi looked up in fear and saw that her sword wasn't far from her.

"I wish I hadn't had to do this but you left me no choice. If you don't join me, then I'll have to end you" she said.

Jadis lifted up her sword and she brought it down. Madi watched all of this in horror but as the sword almost reached for her stomach, Madi reached for the sword and she stuck the sword in the White Witch's stomach.

Jadi let out a blood curling scream as the sword was jammed into her. Madi looked in shocked as she saw that the sword landed on her belt. Madi realized that putting the sword in the belt design was killing her. She twisted the sword around before she shoved it on to the belt, making the Witch's scream even louder.

Everything around her was blinding her. The scream lasted for a few minutes before Madi saw the White Witch's spirit going through the motions before all that was left was the belt. She broke the belt in a million pieces and all that was left was an eerie silence in the room.

**A/n: Crazy huh? Sorry for such a late update. I hope this wasn't too long for you guys. Do note that although nothing happened to Lord Rhoop after the Dawn Treader, I just made him part of council and then he has Lord Bern thrown in the dungeon and he takes over in the control of the mist. I know I have such an imagination XP.**

**The aftermath will happen in the next chapter. Not to mention the reunion between the girls and the guys so that should be interesting to write. **

**You know what to do only a few more chapters left before this ends. I don't want to feel sad right now! Don't forget I am writing an outtake for this story. I can't say what it'll be about so you'll have to find out at the final chapter of this story. **

**In all seriousness, review! You guys rock with them and the alerts I get in my inbox, speaking of I need to delete all of my email I've had for months. Okay getting sidetracked, you guys rock and I thank each and every one of your support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	27. Reuniting and Taylor's sick?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! I only own Madison and Taylor. There, I said it. Can I go write now?**

**Chapter 27**

The room was quiet. The only sounds were heavy breathing from the three of them. Madi stared at the space in front of her in shock as she was trying to process what just happened. She saw that the sword was nearby still and the belt was half damaged.

"Madi" Taylor said as she and Lucy slowly made their way over towards them. She looked at Lucy and Taylor and they were in the same condition as she was, only Taylor was holding on to her side and had a few cuts on her face and she looked worn out already.

"I can't believe I did it" Madi said.

"Me either" Lucy said.

"Madi, you okay?" Taylor asked as she looked over at her shocked friend.

"It's her first kill ever" Lucy replied. "I know that feeling

"What do we do with the belt?" Taylor asked.

Madi looked around before she walked over towards a piece of plywood that was lying nearby. She picked it up and slowly came back; looking at the belt once more before she smashed it into pieces. After a few minutes, she tossed the plywood and looked at the damaged pieces of the belt.

"Come on let's go" Madi said. She grabbed the sword and left the room as Taylor and Lucy followed. They stepped outside and closed the door and shut it tightly. The sky looked dark so it must be nighttime until they saw a pink streak in the sky and a little but of the morning sun that it was a day that they've been separated. They looked around saw that they had no idea where to start off on their journey back.

"Wait don't you think we should bring some of the pieces back?" Lucy asked.

"What for?"

"Maybe we can give it to Lord Bern and he'll get rid of them or something" she replied.

"I think so" Madi said. She knocked the door open and grabbed some pieces of the belt before she left the abandoned house.

"Taylor, are you sure you're okay?" Madi asked for the fifth time as they walked.

"I'm fine" Taylor replied. She held on to her left side as they were walking back. It had started to hurt after the battle was over, but she felt that the pain was getting worse. She didn't dare to check to see if it gotten worse.

"I wish I had my cordial with me" Lucy said.

"I had a feeling we're going to need it when we get back" Madi noted.

"Do you think they would be mad at us?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think so. It's not our fault we got separated" Madi replied.

"No I mean about us fighting you know…"

"Oh that. I don't know hope not" she said.

Madi looked over and saw that Taylor continued to hunch over a little as they were walking. She couldn't take it knowing that she was in pain and she had no idea what was going on.

"Okay Taylor, let me look at your side" Madi said.

"I told you it's fine" she assisted.

"Not if you're walking like the hunchback from Norte Dame" she said. Taylor let go of her side as Madi lifted up her shirt. She and Lucy couldn't help but let out a gasp. They saw Taylor's left side of her body in an ugly bruise that was slowly getting worse.

"What the hell?" Madi asked.

"I didn't want you guys to worry" Taylor replied.

"We're not mad but Edmund's going to have a fit when he sees this" Madi said.

"Tell me about it" Taylor mumbled.

"Come on" Madi said. She took Taylor's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lucy got the idea and wrapped her arm on Taylor's other side and the three of them continued to walk. They managed to walk further and they knew where they were when reached across the house that they were in awhile back.

"I guess I should let you guys in on a secret or confession" Madi said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Remember how you two were mocking me that I was jealous of Lilliandil and Caspian?" she asked.

"Go on" Taylor said, peeking an interest.

"You guys were right" Madi said. "I was jealous."

Taylor and Lucy looked at each other as they smiled. "We knew it" they said at the same time.

"You guys are dorks" Madi mumbled. The three of them laughed as they continued to walk.

They stopped short when they heard noises. The three of them stopped as they tried to figure out who it was. Nerves were running through their bodies as the voices were getting closer. They tried to hide behind a crate until Madi spotted someone she recognized.

"Dirinian?" she called out.

They sat and waited at the rowboats for awhile. It's been a day since Caspian and the crew was on the island and it was in the afternoon. Some of the crew came back with no success on finding the girls.

"What's taking so long?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know" Caspian replied.

"If they're not back by sundown, I'm looking for them" he said.

Caspian only could nod. He waited along with Lord Bern and Lord Rhoop after the change that happened in the study not too long ago. Lord Bern retook his place as governor while Lord Rhoop took his place back on council and have worked out their differences and will try to work together again.

"Look!" a crewman cried out. The rest of the men looked at where he was pointing as they saw a group of people running towards them. Caspian could see a small person and another one running towards them but it only took him a second to see it was Lucy and Madi running. They were both tired and dirty from what he can tell.

"Lucy, Madi!" he cried out. They ran towards the men as Lucy ran into her brother's arms, happy to see them again.

"Oh thank god Madison" Caspian breathed out as he hugged her. "We thought something worse happened."

"We're fine" Madi assured him. "But we got loads to tell you."

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked his sister.

"I'm fine, Madi and Taylor looked out for me" she replied.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked.

"She was behind us just awhile ago" Madi replied, as she made her focus back on the lords who she was explaining what happened.

"Looking for me?" a voice called out. Edmund spun around and saw Taylor slowly making her way down towards them with a small smile on her face. With a sigh of relief, Edmund let go of Lucy and sprinted towards her.

"Just make it there slowly and you'll be fine" Taylor said to herself. The pain on her side was hurting her as she was more focused on getting towards the others.

She didn't hear him until she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her and she tried not to wince in pain.

"Oh Ed" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Taylor, sweet beautiful Taylor, thank Aslan" he said, holding on to her and buried his face into her neck. He pulled back to look at her and saw that she was exhausted, dirty and he could see old bloodstain on her face and some on her clothes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a little ache on my side that hurts" she replied.

"How bad is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Can we worry about that later? I'm just glad to be back" she said. Edmund pulled her into a heated kiss and she eagerly returned the kiss.

"I was so worried" he said, tracing his finger on her cheek.

"Um, I hate to break up the reunion lovebirds but we have to head back" Madi said.

Edmund and Taylor let go of each other but not until he intertwine his hand with hers and headed back towards the others. She hoped that as soon as they get on the ship, she would let Lucy give her some cordial for her ribs.

After the lords got the remaining pieces of the belt from Jadis, they bid each other farewells and the rowboats made their way towards the Dawn Treader. Madi, Lucy, Caspian, Edmund and Taylor were in the first rowboat. The guys were listening to the girls explaining what happened while they were separated. To say that the guys were shocked at least, it wasn't surprising.

By the time they got to the ship, the girls knew that more of what happened will be discussed. Madi and Caspian headed on the platform to be pulled up first along with Lucy. When it was Edmund's and Taylor's turn, she was a little nervous.

_Don't make any sudden movement and you'll be fine _she thought to herself.

Edmund wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist as she held on to him and the rope tightly. They were pulled up to the ship and Edmund jumped down first, reaching for her hand. She grabbed it and jumped on the deck.

"I think I'm going to rest" she said.

"Are you sure alright?" Edmund asked. He noticed how pale she's gotten and was gripping on to her left side for dear life.

"I told you I'm fine, just one little nap won't kill me" she replied. Taylor kissed him on the lips and walked down below deck.

She quickly made her way down the hallway before she leaned against the wall, holding on to her left side. She felt dizzy as she reached for her head.

_Breathe in, breathe out_.

As soon as Taylor let go of the wall, she felt the dizziness kicking in more as she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she remembered was someone coming towards her and yelling for help before she was enveloped into darkness.

**A/n: Please no pitchforks or anything! I had this planned differently but I kept changing the ending of this chapter so it would make some sense and I think I did okay on this but rest assure Taylor won't die. More of her sudden collapse will be explained in the next chapter. **

**The chapter after the next chapter will be a sad one so I suggest you guys get some tissues to have on hand when I post that chapter. It'll be a sad one so that's all I'm going to tell you no, no one will die.**

**You know what to do! Only about four or five chapters left until the end! Then, you'll get your one shot outtake. Any guesses on what it'll be about? You guys rock and I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	28. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Madison and Taylor**

**Chapter 28**

Taylor opened her eyes slowly, trying to see what happened and where she was. She noticed that she was in a room since she was in a bed. She saw the blanket covering her and outside it looked like it was the near late afternoon. She wondered what happened while she was sleeping.

"You look like shit" a voice said. Taylor looked up and saw her best friend sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Gee, thanks" she mumbled. "What happened?"

"You passed out, literally on the floor" Madi replied. "I was coming downstairs and I saw you on the ground. I called out for help and Lucy and Ed came and Taylor, the look on his face."

"What about Edmund?" she asked.

"He looked like he was seeing a ghost when you were on the floor not moving but you were breathing" she replied.

"Then how did I…?"

"Lucy's cordial" Madi replied. "That bruise on your ribs is gone and your complexion came back. You my dear friend; were exhausted from lack of sleep."

"That's true" she said.

"Taylor, I get that we're in some strange world but overworking yourself and worrying is not a good combo" Madi said.

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you guys" she said. "Where is Ed anyways?"

"He's talking to Caspian, I told him I'd keep an eye on you" Madi replied. "I got to tell you, he really cares for you it's like he's in love with you."

Taylor looked at her in shock. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Come on, I see how the way you two look at each other and I can see that it's love right there" she replied.

"Oh like how Caspian looks at you and you do the same for him?" Taylor asked.

"That's different" she said.

"How is it different?" Taylor asked.

Madi looked at her with a weird look on her face. She didn't want to tell Taylor on how she was starting to like Caspian as more than a friend. She wasn't even sure of herself that he liked her the same way. It would only take time and it wasn't that much time to even see it.

"I don't know but it's different" she replied.

"You like, like him do you?"

"I do but I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I don't want anything to happen and then bam, nothing" she said.

"I think that's love between you two, maybe you two have been blind but only realizing it now" Taylor said.

"Maybe" she said. "Taylor, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For our little fight back there, for getting mad at you that you hid about the prophecy from me. I can understand why you had to hide it from me" Madi replied.

"I'm sorry that I hid it from you" Taylor said.

"You want to say forget about it and try to spend some time together before you leave?"

"I'd like that and what do you mean spend some time together?" Taylor asked.

"I believe a certain King Just wants some time with you also" Madi replied.

Taylor could only roll her eyes at Madi's statement as the girls laughed a little bit and talked for awhile.

Taylor couldn't sleep when nighttime came around. She looked over and saw that Madi had fallen asleep awhile ago. She slowly got out of bed and saw in the mirror that she looked like she rolled out of bed. A worn out dark grey shirt now torn and dirty along with a pair of brown pants with a few holes in it.

She slowly got out of her room and walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of Edmund's room and wondered if he was awake or asleep. She continued to walk on until she made it to the upper deck where she saw only a few crew members working the ship.

Taylor looked around before she walked up another flight of stairs which lead to the upper deck and leaned against the railing to look up at the night sky. There was stars out that's for sure and the moon was shining bright.

She reflected on her time here in Narnia so far. Who knew that she would be in a strange world with her best friend, go on a ship despite her seasickness, and battle an evil so powerful it almost took the life out of her.

Then she thought about Edmund. How they met, spent their time together, their first kiss and seeing him again brought back those memories. This time when she saw him again, she felt a different feeling. Never in her life, had she felt so peaceful when she was around him. She knew she was in love with him no doubt, but how they would feel when she goes back she couldn't imagine.

"I knew you'd be up here" a voice said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Edmund standing by the steps.

"How?" she asked.

"Because I heard you in the hall and I saw you go upstairs" he replied.

"Figures" she mumbled. Taylor heard his footsteps making his way over to her and enveloped her in his arms as he buried his face into her hair.

"You guys scared us today" he said.

"I know."

"I almost lost it when you and the girls fought Jadis and when you were on the floor unconscious" he said.

"I know."

"Taylor, when you said that it was your idea that you and Madi were to fight her off alone, what in bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied, looking up at him. "I guess we wanted to fight her because she was giving Madi a hard time and I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Besides, you and Caspian would've done the same thing to us."

"True but you scared me to death" Edmund said.

"I know and I'm sorry" she said.

"Just promise me you won't scare me like that ever again" he said.

"Okay but I can't promise anything if we were in that situation. I would do it again if I had to" she replied.

"Oh you would?" Edmund asking, closing the gap between them.

"I would" she replied, giggling at his expression. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips on to his before he returned the kiss. They were like that for awhile as they pulled away.

"I love you" she breathed out. Her eyes widen as soon as she realized what she said.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously.

_Oh crap now I made him mad _she said to herself.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea I was going to say that but I've realized today how I really feel about you" she said, quickly avoiding his gaze. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to let you know how I feel before anything happens-"

Her rant was cut off went he kissed her hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss as she was glad he held on to her and that her back met the railing.

"I can't believe you said that" he said.

"Tell me about it" she mumbled.

"It looked like you beat to it."

"I don't get it" she said with a confused look on her face.

Edmund took a hold of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. He couldn't believe that she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Taylor, I love you too. Ever since I first met you and when we kiss that night on the island, I knew I was in love with you" he said.

She sighed a huge relief as she kissed him again. She pulled away and noticed that he had a different look on his face from just a second ago.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"I wish I was there to help you and the girls. I would've done more to help but I just let them take you guys away" he replied sadly.

She couldn't believe that Edmund was blaming himself for what happened back on Lone Islands. It was no way that it was his fault for any reason other than it just happened out of nowhere. Then she thought of something.

"Ed, was it your fault that we got attacked by the slave traders?" she asked.

Edmund looked at her before he answered. "No" he replied slowly.

"Was it your fault that I somehow managed to break mine, Luce's and Madi's bonds and escaped the traders and hid out for awhile until we somehow managed to hunt down you know who?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"Then why are you blaming yourself?" she asked.

"Because…because I should've been there to protect you" he replied. "Taylor, I would give my life if anything were to happen to you when we were separated. I had no idea how you would be in that place by yourself along with Madi and Lucy."

"Edmund Pevenise I'm fine. I'm here, I'm back and I'm alive. You have to remember that" she said.

"How on earth did I deserve you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was some crazy chick running in the woods trying to find my best friend and I somehow bumped into you" she replied. Taylor let out a yawn and tried to cover it.

"You're tired" Edmund said.

"No I'm not" she said, but failed again as she yawned. She rolled her eyes as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay maybe a little bit" she said.

"Come on let's get you to bed" he said.

"I'm not five" she protested lightly.

"I know" he said, holding her protectively as he headed downstairs. When they got to the rooms, Taylor stopped short when she realized something.

"I have Madi in my room sleeping I was wondering if I well, you know…"

"Sleep in my room with me?" Edmund said, finishing her question.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me too" she said.

"Of course I want you with me" he said, leading her into his room.

Edmund heard Taylor making her way towards the bed as he took his boots off. He looked over and saw that Taylor had fell asleep already. He smiled at the sight as he made his way over towards the bed. He saw her breathing fine, fearing that she would wake up at any moment.

He slid next to her and wrapped an arm around her body; bringing her close to his. Edmund press a kiss on her hair and started to fall asleep on the pillow.

"I love you Taylor" he whispered in her ear.

Just before he fell asleep, he heard her whisper "I love you too, Ed."

**A/n: Okay so I had to add some Taylor/Edmund time. Next chapter will be about Madison and Caspian. The sad chapter will happen after that chapter. **

**I do have plans for the other two chapters before the ending, but I did create an ending I have which I think you guys will like. Will all of them be reunited? You have to wait and see. **

**You know what to do! I thank each and every one of your for reviewing, alerting etc. not to mention your patience and support have been amazing. **

**See you guys next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	29. Late Night Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, never have and never will. I do own Madison and Taylor**

**Chapter 29**

Madi woke up and saw that she was by herself. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. She was glad that they were no storms to be dealt with and the fact that she and Taylor were back with the guys safe and sound.

As she stared out the window, she couldn't help but picture Caspian's face when she saw him back on the Lone Islands. Madi saw that he was relieved and happy to see her. She also noticed how he was back on the ship when they left the islands.

Was it possible that he was falling for her?

She wanted to rule it out but since she has to stay in Narnia and she will have to find out why when they get back; but were afraid of the answer. She got out of the room and decided to take a walk along the ship.

As she was heading upstairs to the upper deck, she could see a light on in a room. Curiosity got to her as she decided to make her way over towards the room. She saw in the window Caspian sitting at a desk, staring at a map on the table.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked from the doorway which made him jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't" Caspian said. "You surprised me."

"Want company?"

He nodded as Madi made her way in the room and sat on the couch nearby. Caspian looked over and saw her sitting by the window.

"You know you could sit a bit closer" he said.

"Sorry" she said.

"Don't be, you look like you're distracted" Caspian noted as he moved to sit next to her.

Madi sighed before she focused her attention on him. "I want to know why I have to stay in Narnia" she said.

"I wish I have the answer but I don't" he said, sadly.

"I know but it's like I want to know why I have to stay but I'm afraid to even know why I have to stay" she said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. But this whole thing, I mean I don't even know how to come to deal with it" she said.

"It takes time to get use to it. I would know since the day I ruled Narnia. I know it's not the same thing but I've thought that I would ruin it and not be a great ruler" he said.

"I get what you're saying but it's a lot to take in I guess" she said, looking out the window.

"Madi" Caspian said, lifting her chin so she can look at him. "I know it'll not be easy but it'll take time to get use to living here."

"I know, I mean I do know you, Lucy and Edmund when I stay here" I said.

"True."

"And you know I can kick ass, right?" she asked.

"Yes I know that now" he said. "Honestly Madison, I thought something was going to happen to you when you were being taken away."

Madi looked at him in shock. She never heard him call her by her full first name before except the first time they met and that was it. She also noticed something in his eyes but wasn't so sure what it was.

"But I'm fine" she said.

"I know but I wish I would've been there to help you and protect you" he said sadly.

"This whole thing wasn't your fault or anyone else's" she said.

Before he got a chance to say anything, Caspian heard something falling and looked down at the floor. He saw one of Madi's bracelets that fell on to the floor. He saw her leaning over to grab it and he followed but he felt her hand as they touched. Caspian looked up and saw how beautiful her eyes were up close.

"I-I got it" she said, stammering a bit.

"I know" he said.

They sat up back in their spots but their hands didn't let go. They looked down at them and then they looked at each other. Madi looked at Caspian for a long time as she was sitting a bit closer to him now. She felt the nervousness of the butterflies in her stomach.

She started to lean forward but stopped only because she wasn't sure whether or not Caspian would feel the same way as she feels about him. She even had to admit she was definitely falling for Caspian hard.

Her thoughts were cut short when Caspian reached out to touch the back of her neck and pressed his lips on to hers. Madi sat there in shock before she returned the kiss softly. They pulled away and stared at each other before Madi had a grin on her face.

"Wow that was…."

"Nice?" he said, finishing the sentence with the matching grin.

"Yeah and I do want to confess something" she said.

"So do I." Madi decided it was now or never it was for her to say something to Caspian that could probably change everything.

"Do you want to start?" she asked.

"Ladies first" Caspian said.

"Okay" Madi said, taking a deep breath. "I'll admit that kiss was amazing and I've never felt something like this ever and it was my first kiss. Now it's your turn."

Caspian laughed a little as he pulled Madi closer to his body. "Madison, I tried to hide these feelings about you" he said.

_Now I'm getting a little worried _she thought to herself.

"I've had these strong feelings for you since I've met you. You're a really beautiful girl Madi and today only made me realize my feelings for you have gotten stronger. I wouldn't know what to do if something worse happened to you. Madison, I've fallen for you" he said.

Madi sat there in shock for a minute before she sighed a huge relief. She lunged at him and held on to him tight.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one" she said. She pulled away as she studied his confused face. "Caspian, I've felt the same way about you for some time now. Except that I wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never wanted to believe in this until Taylor and Lucy helped me show the light sort of speak" she replied.

Caspian smiled as he pushed some of Madi's hair of her face. "You really are beautiful" he said and then he pressed his lips on to hers.

_I can't believe this is happening! Who knew? Oh wait, I didn't but still!_

They pulled away and rested their foreheads on one another. The moon was still out but they can tell the exhaustion was going to take over their bodies anytime. It's been a rough few days for them and hopefully nothing else would happen to them.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Caspian asked.

"Shoot" she said.

"Promise me you wouldn't try to run off and kill someone who's evil without me there to help you?" he asked.

"I promise" she replied.

"Good because I don't think I would handle if something happened to you" he said, as he helped her off the couch and escorted her back to her room.

"I think I can handle a few bad guys" she said. "But if I do need help, you'll be there."

He smiled to himself as they reached her room. As soon as she stepped in her room, she turned around and kissed Caspian one more time before she went to bed.

After he left, she walked over towards her bed and collapsed on it with a grin on her face and soon enough, she fell into slumber until the next morning.

**A/n: Okay so I'm back! After dealing with no power for a week and my dog injuring his leg, and not to mention school started, things have been hectic. **

**So I guess you can say now finally! Just a note, after the next chapter which I think you guys will need tissues for definitely, the story will go into a little time jump as the story winds down. I have it planned out so I hope you guys like it. Pending on how RL is, this story is most likely going to end by the end of this month. I know I'm sad about it too!**

**Be on the lookout for the one shot outtake to this story! I'll let you know when that will be posted. **

**You know what to do! Thank you guys so much on this journey so far! I couldn't have done it without you guys even if I did take awhile to update!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	30. Heading Back to Narnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Madison and Taylor. **

**Chapter 30**

"Taylor, love come on we have to get up" Edmund said early the next morning.

"How early?" she asked as she stirred in her sleep.

"Now" he replied, chuckling.

Taylor opened her eyes slowly as she saw him towering over her with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes playfully as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm up, happy?"

"You bet" he said as he pressed his lips on to hers. She returned the kiss softly and she pulled away.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Fine since you were here" he replied. "What about you?"

"I slept well, I guess it was something I needed for awhile now" she said.

Edmund noticed something when Taylor spoke. He could tell that she was looking down at the blanket as she played with the ends of it. Not to mention that she wasn't herself at all just yet.

"I don't want to go back home" she blurted out. She looked up at him, hoping not to cry. "I love it here. I know it's not fair I have to go home and wait until I come back but I don't want to leave Madi and you guys. Especially you."

"I know" he said, wrapping an arm around her. "I know."

"I'm just wondering how I'm going to deal with my world when I go back without her and you" she said.

"You'll be fine you want to know why?" Edmund asked.

"Why?"

"Because when you come back here, we'll be together" he replied.

"True" she said.

"Want to know why?"

"I think I have a hunch" she replied with a small smile.

"Good" he said.

"I just want to enjoy the remaining time that I have left before I go back" she said.

"I know" he said.

A knock was heard on their door, interrupting them. "Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's Madi, are you guys decent?" she asked.

"Yes we still have clothes on" Taylor replied, rolling her eyes. The door opened and she saw Madi in the doorway. She was wearing another pair of dark brown paints and a grey shirt that hung loose on her body along with the black boots from yesterday.

"How did you guys sleep?" she asked a little too excitedly.

"We slept fine" Taylor said. "You're awful cheery this morning."

"Is there a reason not to be?"

"No reason at all" Edmund said.

"Uh huh, Caspian wanted me to let you guys know we should be back on land by sometime this afternoon, well that's what Dirinian told us" Madi said.

"Okay we'll meet you guys on deck" she said.

"Fine by me, just don't take too long. God only what you two have planned" she said. Taylor tossed a pillow but Madi closed the door quick enough to not get hit.

"Something's up with her" she said.

"What makes you think that?" Edmund asked her.

"She's never that happy ever. I mean she is a happy person but not that happy" she said.

"Maybe something good happened to her" he suggested.

"Probably that good thing is named Caspian and something has happened between those two" Taylor said.

She crawled out of the bed but was only pulled back on to Edmund's lap with his arms around her tight."And where do you think you're going?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

"I'm going to play detective and find out what happened, once I get changed out of these clothes" I said, pressing her lips on his. "I don't feel like smelling from being on the streets back on Lone Islands."

"Touche" he said, gazing lovingly into her eyes. They pulled away as Taylor for her room to change and wash up.

"Just tell me" Taylor said.

"There's nothing to tell" Madi said.

The girls were sitting at the bunk of the ship as they were sailing back to Narnia. They were talking about the night before when Taylor brought up Caspian. Madi tried to hide the pink color that was coming on to her cheeks when Taylor noticed it and tried to get her to spill on what happened but Madi wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal anything just yet.

"I told you Caspian and I hung out late last night and that was it" she said.

"That's the load of crap I've heard" Taylor said.

"Gee where did I hear that from?" Madi asked sarcastically.

Taylor looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Madi took one look at her best friend before she sighed in defeat. She knew she would have to find out sooner rather than later.

"Fine, Caspian and I were talking about what happened when my bracelet fell off and we both reached for it" she said.

"Go on" Taylor said.

"We just looked at each other and the next thing you know, I started to lean forward but I stopped and that's when he kissed me" Madi replied.

"Wow how romantic" she said.

"Taylor, only you would say that" Madi said, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her face.

"I can't help it" Taylor said. "You've finally kissed."

"Yeah but it felt so good" Madi said.

"I bet you did" Taylor said. "At least you'll be with someone."

"Taylor" Madi said, looking at her in concern. "You and Edmund will be back together when you come back. It's just going to take time though but I know you. You can handle going back without me while I can handle not having you here. It' only a see you later type of thing."

"You're right" Taylor said sadly.

"Just promise me one thing and I have some feeling Edmund will make some similar promise to you also" she said.

"Shoot."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid in order to get back here. Live your life before you come here. I know you can and in the two years we've known each other, I know you pretty well enough not to do anything stupid but just promise me that, okay?" Madi said.

"I promise" Taylor said, automatically.

Madi smiled at her best friend as the two of them gazed out into the water after they talked. It was only until someone yelled out "LAND HO!" awhile later that everything was about to change as they saw the shorelines of Narnia.

**A/n: So I was going to include the goodbye chapter here but that won't happen until the next chapter because I just found out today that one of my co workers who I was good friends with passed away unexpectedly today so if I wrote the goodbye chapter, it would come out like shit. **

**I will update my other stories, it's just dealing with this loss and school starting up I'm trying to deal and cope with it at the same time. **

**You know what to do! Thank you guys so much for your patience and support throughout this journey. **

**I also do want to make a note that I pray for the victims, and heroes that lost their lives on 9/11 and their families for their healing as they lost their loved ones. While I didn't lose anyone that day, my heart and prayers goes out for those who did. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	31. Not a Goodbye But a See You Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Madison and Taylor.**

**Note: Chapter will have tearful moments. Be prepared with tissues.**

**Chapter 31**

"Your majesties, welcome back" Reepicheep said as the crew got off board when they got on to the dock.

"It's feels great to be back" Caspian said, looking over at Madi. She gave him a smile as he stroked her cheek as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, I'd never thought I see Narnia again" Edmund noted. He had his arm wrapped around Taylor's shoulders and looked at her lovingly.

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with the water anymore" Taylor said.

The five of them had got on the horses that were waiting for them and rode back to Cair Paravel. The ride was quiet but small talk did happen. It was quiet for most of the time. Maybe it was because that they were preparing themselves for the enviable change that was coming and also the fact that Taylor would be leaving at anytime is starting to take a toll, especially on Edmund and Madi.

They arrived back at Cair Paravel awhile later. The girls decided to get some rest before they meet up with the others later. Madi and Taylor went into their own rooms to change and relax.

After Madi bathed and changed into a dark blue pants and a black shirt, she sat at the desk that was near the window as the sunlight poured through the windows. She pulled out of her notebook and her pen from her bag and stared out the window for awhile before she started to write something on the paper.

"Taylor, you okay?" Lucy asked the blonde girl.

Taylor looked up and she was changed into a dark purple and lilac dress that went down to her ankles before she came outside and sit underneath the tree until Lucy found her.

"I'm fine, just thinking" she replied.

"About what'll happen when you leave?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere along the line" Taylor said.

"I know it must be difficult to deal with this" she said.

"You went through the same thing also?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Edmund did when we left. The first time we left, it was unexpected. I mean here we are in Narnia as grownups and then we go for a ride and we see a white stag which lead us to the lamppost and we found ourselves back from the wardrobe as kids" she explained.

"But I don't understand how you and Edmund are here and not your other siblings?" Taylor asked.

"The second time we came back to help Caspian, it was difficult to leave again. We had only just gotten back and to know that we were leaving it was hard. I thought that it was something that we'd done wrong" Lucy said, chuckling a bit at the memory. "But I knew that me and Edmund would come back, but Susan and Peter wouldn't be with us."

"Do you think that Susan and Peter would be happy that Edmund and I are together?" Taylor asked.

"They would, though now with Susan, it seems like she's more grown up than the rest of us now these days back home" Lucy said.

"You and Edmund can't go home?" she asked. "May I ask why?"

Lucy looked up at Taylor before she answered. "It's not that, it's just we were sent here to help Caspian but before we even had a chance, Aslan came to us saying that Narnia is being threatened again" she replied.

Then it was starting to make sense. "We were the ones called here, weren't we?"

Lucy nodded. "I don't know how he did it but we were then sent out to the woods and I think you know the rest" she said.

"Yeah" Taylor said.

"Your majesty" a faun said, appearing from the castle. "You and Lady Taylor are wanted in the courtyard."

"I wonder why we have to go there" Madi said to Lucy and Taylor as she met up with them outside. The three of them headed up the stairs towards the courtyard and saw the men along with a lion.

Madi and Taylor stopped short as they saw the lion. They couldn't believe that there was a lion there and the weird part was that it wasn't attacking anyone.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried out happily as she ran over to hug him.

"That's Aslan?" Madi whispered incuriously.

"I guess so" Taylor replied.

"And she's hugging a lion? Yep I've seen everything" Madi said.

"Oh geez" Taylor said.

Aslan looked up and saw the two girls standing away from the others and smiled. "You can come closer Madison and Taylor" he said.

The girls looked at him in shock and at each other before they walk over towards the great lion himself. They knelt in front of him for respect since they have heard stories of him.

"Rise daughters of eve" he said. "You two have come far on this journey with the others."

Madi looked up and recognized the eye color from somewhere and she let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"You're the creeper guy" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

"Before Taylor and I came here, I saw a man who had the same eye color as him" Madi replied. "It couldn't be you, could it?"

"It was me" Aslan replied. "I knew that you two would go in the station and I did see you guys on the beach as you started to explore Narnia. I knew then that you two would help them out."

"But Aslan" Taylor said, "I knew about the prophecy before they told me and I hid it from Madi. Especially when we found out I have to leave and she has to stay. I also hid a plan from them and only let Madi know about it until I told Lucy. I didn't tell Edmund or Caspian until after it happen. I don't think I should get any recognition for what I did. I felt horrible for hiding it and I still do."

Taylor felt a tear running down her cheek as a finger wiped it away. She looked up and saw that Edmund had appeared in front of her before he held on to her as they focused their attention on Aslan.

"Taylor, you have done what you thought was best for the others. You did help save lives as well. It shows the hidden courage you never knew you had" he said.

"So what I did wasn't evil or anything?" she asked.

"No" he replied. "If I may, I would like for you and Madison to step forward please."

Taylor and Madi took a few steps forward and knelt in front of Aslan. They were nervous since they had no idea what was in store for them.

"Madison, I give you the title Lady Madison the Warrior future Queen of Narnia" he said.

She looked up at the lion and smiled as she turned towards the others which they smiled in returned. Taylor looked up at the lion who smiled at her.

"Taylor I give you the title, Lady Taylor; Protector of Narnia and its future Queen."

Taylor looked up in surprise. "I'm still coming back here?" she asked.

"You will once you've reached a point in your life" he replied. "I have a feeling you'll be back here soon but not now."

"If I may ask you a question" Madi said and Aslan nodded for her to continue. "Why am I staying here and Taylor has to go back?"

"Because Madison, someone needs help to rule Narnia with Caspian" he replied.

"But what about home? Will I be forgotten and I don't even know if I'll be a good queen. I feel like I'm not a good role model, not even to my sisters" she said sadly.

"Um, do you mind if we talk alone?" Taylor asked.

The others nodded while Taylor took Madi's hand and led her towards the stairs. "Madi, I know how scary this is for you" she said.

"How? You don't get to stay here, I don't mean it like that but you know" Madi said.

"Don't worry I knew what you were trying to say" Taylor said. "But I think you'll make a good queen. Of course you'll make mistakes but who hasn't? No one's perfect and I've seen how you're around with your sisters. You're a great role model to them. I'm sure you'll kick ass here."

"I guess you're right but I have to admit it's scaring the living shit out of me" Madi said.

"As queen, you need to tone down on the language" Taylor said.

"Oh very funny" Madi said, rolling her eyes. She looked over towards Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Aslan and she knew at this point it was time for Taylor to leave.

"I have to say my goodbyes, do I?" Taylor asked.

"I wouldn't call it goodbyes," Madi said. Taylor looked at her with a quizzical look. "I would call it see you later, if it's appropriate."

Taylor smiled and shook her head as they made their way back towards the group. Aslan looked at her, knowing what he was going to say as she nodded her heard. She was suddenly attacked in a hug from Lucy as she hugged her back.

"I'll miss you" Lucy said as she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too" Taylor said. "Watch out for Ed for me will you?"

"I will" Lucy replied as they hugged again.

They separated as Taylor walked over towards Caspian who hugged her lightly. "Please take care of Madi, she's like a sister to me" she said.

"I will and I'll help lookout for Edmund for you" he said. Madi came up to them as they parted and Caspian wrapped arm around her shoulders.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked over at Edmund. She started to walk over but as she was getting closer to him, she already felt the tears running down her cheeks and she held on to him tight as he enveloped her in his arms.

"I wish you could come" she cried.

"I know but I can't. You don't know how badly I want you here and I want to be with you" he whispered softly.

"But I'll be back soon, just not now" she said.

They continue to hold on to one another while the others looked on. Edmund pulled away for a bit before he kissed her twice on the lips as he wiped her tears away. Taylor looked up and she saw that he had a few tears coming down his face so she wiped them away.

"I'll be back" she said.

"I know and when you do come back, we'll be together forever" he said. "I promise that."

"So do I. I love you Edmund" she said.

"I love you too Taylor. More than you'll ever know" he said.

They shared one last kiss before she pulled away. At first, she didn't want to say goodbye to Madi. When she looked up at Edmund, he smiled at her and kissed the side of her head, letting her go to her friend. By this point, Madi was close to bursting into tears.

"I can't believe it" Taylor said.

"Tell me about it" Madi said, wiping her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "Here, give these to Heather and Bianca, if you ever see them. Just tell them that I went on an adventure and I'll see them sometime."

"I will" Taylor said.

Madi and Taylor hugged one another, both of them crying. It was silent among them as the others heard them crying.

"Best friends" Madi said.

"Forever and ever" Taylor croaked out.

They pulled away as they wiped their eyes. Taylor looked over at the great lion now that it was said and done.

"I'm ready" she said.

"Then the portal will be open and you'll be back in your world. Remember Taylor, there will come a time when you come back you will be faced with a choice" he said.

"Okay" she said.

The tree in front of them, uncurled revealing a hole. Taylor started to walk forward towards it and when she got to the edge, she looked back and saw everyone there staring at her with sad looks. She took a deep breath before she waved them goodbye and walked through the portal.

It only took her a minute to realize that she was back in the train station in her regular clothes by herself that she burst into tears as she got on the train ride for her home.

**A/n: I'm so sorry this took forever to update. I had such a hard time writing this that at one point, I did consider changing it but I didn't. Not to mention, I had a hard time coming up with the titles for the girls but I think I did justice with that. **

**The next two chapters will cover their lives in separate worlds and then the final chapter of the story will happen along with an epilogue which two life changing moments will take place. I can't say what though but I think you guys will enjoy it. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I do thank you guys for your patience and support! They mean a lot to me!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	32. Madi's Life in Narnia and A Big Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Narnia, only Madison and Taylor**

**Note: This chapter takes place between a year and a half to two years after Taylor left. **

**Chapter 32**

**Madison POV**

"I never knew this would be hard" I said, plopping on the couch in the study.

"What was?" Lucy asked.

"This whole ruling the country thing. I thought studying history was bad enough" I replied.

She laughed a little as I stared up at the ceiling. Before we go any further, let me give you the low down on what's happened so far.

It's been a year and a half since Taylor left Narnia. I missed her so much and so do the rest of us. Especially Edmund. He would be quiet and would rather be left alone than be around us. At first, I thought it was something I did wrong but Lucy and Caspian assured me that I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't until one night, I was in the library and I saw him sitting by the window I decided to talk to him about it.

He confessed to me that Taylor's departure was affecting him badly. He didn't mean to ignore me or anyone else because he missed her so much. I told him that I was feeling Taylor's departure and we talked for awhile. He told me he wanted to marry her when she comes back but wasn't so sure about it when she does come back if she's moved on. I told him that while they are apart, they wouldn't forget about each other.

Trust me; we're friends because one that would be breaking girl code to go after your friend's guy and second Caspian really does make me happy.

Which brings up to today. I've been in training for Queen of Narnia. I mean I know one day it's going to happen but I can never be prepared. I've never had to rule a country. Not that I ever did or anything.

"Have you noticed Caspian acting a bit strange?" I asked.

"No I don't think so" she replied.

I arched my eyebrow at her response. She knows something and I would be the last one to know it. Caspian was acting a bit weird. It's like he's planning something but he didn't want me to know.

"Oh don't give me that look" she said.

"I don't know I can't help but worry" I said. "What if he doesn't love me?"

"Madi, why would you think that?" Lucy asked incredoulsy.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy or something" I replied.

"All I can say is that maybe he's planning something for you" she said.

I'm going to find out at some point so why am I going to bother investigating it?

Later that night, I was heading upstairs when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hi Caspian" I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious" I replied, turning up to face him.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"I was going to head back up to my room, if you want to join" I suggested.

"As much as I would want to, I think maybe we should take a walk on the beach before the sun sets" he said.

"I don't mind" I said.

We walked together hand in hand down towards the beach as the sun was setting. The air was getting cooler since fall is around the corner. I couldn't help but wonder how Taylor was doing back on earth. I know she promised me that she wouldn't do anything stupid but I can't help but worry.

"You're quiet" Caspian said, getting me out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry I've just been thinking about Taylor" I said.

"You miss her a lot" he said.

"I do but I think Edmund misses her the most" I noted.

"Yes I have notice how Ed's been since she left at first, but I think he is doing better though it's been a year" Caspian said.

"I know" I said. "I do believe she'll come back in some weird mysterious way but it'll be something."

Caspian nodded in agreement. I looked out and saw that the sun was starting to set. I wanted to enjoy this nice weather before the winter months would come. I remember my first winter here. It was like being back in Vermont with the cold weather and the snow, only without a heater.

"Madi, would you mind if I say something?" he asked.

"Um, okay" I said warily.

What was he up to this time?

He grabbed both of my hands as I stared into his eyes. I was getting nervous, anxious and curious as he was about to do something I wouldn't least expect.

"Madison, when I met you, you were by far any other woman I've met. Before you came, I didn't know if I was going to ever find someone to share the throne with. Then you show up and ever since you've been here, you make my life" he said.

Was he trying to do something? Was he doing what I think he was doing?

I thought I stopped breathing when I saw him go down on one knee. I saw him pull something out and it was a ring.

"Madison, Warrior of Narnia, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at me.

I stared at the ring, which was a sliver ring with a diamond in the middle of it and only two smaller diamonds at each side and then back at him.

"Hell yes" I whispered as I felt tears coming down my face.

Caspian grinned widely as he slipped the ring on to my fourth finger. I stared at it before I got scooped into his arms and we kissed passionately. I couldn't believe that I was getting married. Who knew that this would happen?

"I can't believe it, we're engaged!" I shrieked.

"I know" he said.

"Wait, you were planning this, were you?" I asked.

"I'll admit I was. Edmund and Lucy knew too" he replied.

"And he was fine with it?" I asked.

"He is happy for us" he replied. "I have a hunch that he wanted us to be happy."

"I know it's just I don't want it to be like rubbing it in his face" I said.

"We won't and he assured us he is happy for us" he said. "I love you Madi, I do want to marry you."

"I love you too and besides, you already stuck with me anyways" I said.

We walked a bit further down the beach before we reached the cave and decided to head back. We started to talk about how we were going to announce our engagement to the people of Narnia. I couldn't believe that I was getting married. I knew that Taylor and I planned on being each other's maids of honor but I wish she was here to be a part of the celebration.

***Time jump to another year***

I walked down the hallway towards Lucy's room. I needed to ask her something and not to mention, my nerves were getting the best of me. It's the day before the wedding/coronation and I'm starting to freak out. The months of planning lead up to tomorrow and not to mention that me, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy had to travel up north to deal with some issues with them. Luckily, no wars broke out thank god.

I got up to her door and knocked on it and waited. I could've sworn I heard voices inside as I waited for her to answer.

"Madi" she said, as she opened the door ajar. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some girl talk" I replied. "Are you okay?"

"I am, I was just hiding something" she said.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She sighed as she stepped out the door and closed it behind her. "Okay, I was hiding your wedding gift" she said.

"That's it? I didn't know that me and Caspian were getting a gift from you" I said.

"Actually, it's more from Aslan and it's for you" she said.

"Then why are you hiding it for him?" I asked.

"It's something I was tasked to do" she replied. "But I do promise that you'll be surprised tomorrow for sure."

"I hope so" I said.

"Nervous?"

"Try terrified. I mean, I didn't even think we were getting married after what happened back at the north but I think me being queen is more scarier" I said.

Lucy smiled at me as we talked for a little bit before we bid each other goodnight. As I was heading into my room since it was across the hall from hers and by tradition, Caspian and I weren't allowed to see each other until tomorrow.

I stared up at the ceiling, letting my mind wonder on and off about the gift I was supposed to get tomorrow. I know that Taylor would've been here, trying to help me cope with the craziness and we would be probably up all night just talking.

I wish Taylor was here.

**A/n: Hmm, I wonder who Lucy is hiding. I know but I can't tell you guys. You're welcome to leave any guesses in the reviews. It'll be revealed soon. **

**Next chapter is a glimpse in Taylor's life after Narnia and she's left with a big choice. Also a big reunion will happen and another surprising life changing event. Not to mention I'll be working on my one shot outtake as soon as this story is over. You'll guys know what it'll be about. **

**You know what to do! I'm sorry this turns out a bit crappy. This week has been a bit overwhelming with RL and I hope things calm down a bit. We've made it to 60 reviews! I know no one makes a big deal out of it but I can't help it. You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	33. Taylor's Life in London and A Big Choice

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Narnia. I do own Madison and Taylor though. **

**Note: This takes place a year and a half in London while Narnia is in its second year with Madison in it.**

**Chapter 33**

**Taylor POV**

**October 2011**

I ran my fingers through my short hair. It only went down a little past my chin and I've had it cut for over a month now and it still feels a bit weird having my hair that short. I wonder how Madi would've liked it and the same goes of Edmund. Just thinking about them makes my heart ache.

It's been a year and a half since Narnia. There was a story going around London saying that Madi went missing while she was on her way home from school. I decided to go along with it since if I was to bring up Narnia, bloody hell that would've been a sight to be seen. I only saw her family a few times and I've managed to give the letters to Heather and Bianca and I've never seen them since.

I went on with my life. I went to school and I've had a few friends. I'm almost nineteen and I wasn't sure on what to do next. I mean I do want to continue my education for something but I wasn't so sure. My family sure noticed that I've changed. I didn't want to talk about it to them or to my brother and sister. They wouldn't understand. Don't get me wrong, I love them but my sister has her art thing going on while my older brother Chris has his own business up and running.

I miss Madi so much. She was my other sister and we've done almost everything together. I do think about her often and I don't know why. I think of her as much as I think of Edmund.

Oh Edmund.

I wonder how he's coping. I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid. I miss his dark brown hair and his eyes I would get lost in. I miss his smile, I miss his touch. I miss our kisses to one another and yes, his over protectiveness. He made me smile and I would feel loved by him. As corny as this sounds, I wanted to be with him more than anything.

However, I did made a promise to Madi that I wouldn't do anything stupid to get back to Narnia. I know we'll be together again but I'm afraid that it'll be too late and almost everyone might have moved on in Narnia. But I do have some faith that it wouldn't happen. It'll happen when it happens.

Little did I know that two weeks later would change everything.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Hurry up we're going to miss the train" I called out to Jacqueline, my younger sister or sometimes we call her Jackie for short.

"You try carrying all of this" she moaned as she dragged her art supplies through the streets.

"Hey I did offer to help but you said no" I said.

"Oh shut it" she mumbled.

"I don't understand how you can carry that and wait for the last minute to do it" I said.

"I don't know. I think I'm becoming like Aunt Tillie. Always forgetting things up until the last minute" she said.

I shivered as we got near the station. I felt something going through my body but I wasn't so sure what it was. I looked around me and I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged as we continued to head to the station.

"You sure you got everything?" I asked.

"Yep" she said. "It felt good to be home for awhile. I swear school is like never ending."

"Just wait until Christmas break" I said.

"Yeah" she said. We hugged each other after she bought her ticket. "Tell Mum and Dad I'll call when I get back to the dorms."

"Okay I will" I said.

We parted away as she made it to the platform. I took one look at my sister before I headed upstairs back on to the street. It had started to get cold since winter is around the corner. I've always loved the fall season. That means the holidays are around the corner.

I decided to stop by the store to pick up a few things before I head home. I walked in and I looked around before getting what I needed. After I paid for it I just shoved the change and receipt in my pocket and headed home.

I took the shortcut that I normally take from school back when I went to high school and I just let my mind wonder. Everything sure has changed since I came back. I did wish that I would go back. I know it'll happen but how long?

If I do go back, will everyone I know and love have moved on?

I sighed heavily as I continued to walk. I didn't even pay attention to anything around me until I heard shouting. I looked up and I saw two men running towards me. I stepped out of the way as one of them ran past me. I looked around and the other man held something in his hand.

Everything happened slowly as I heard two shots rang out and pain seething through my chest. I looked down and put my hand on my chest and felt a warm liquid. I saw on my hand that blood was seeping out of my jacket as I fell to the ground.

All I heard was shouting and everything was still as my world went black and quiet.

My eyes started to flutter open but the light made it hard for me to open them fully. I finally got them to open but I saw that I was in a field. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my clothes but I didn't see any bloodstain on my jacket.

What on earth was going on?

"Taylor, we meet again" a voice said. I looked up and I was shocked to see the great lion himself.

"Aslan" I said as I knelt in front of him.

"Rise child" he said. I rose so I was face to face with him.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in between worlds" he replied.

"I don't get it" I said.

"Taylor your time on Earth was up" he said.

Wait a minute…

"You mean I was shot and killed?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so."

"I was keeping Madi's promise. I swear I never wanted this to happen" I said.

"It wasn't your fault. You can't prevent things like this from happening beyond our control. I'm sure Madi would understand" he said.

"I don't get it" I said. I was so confused it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Remember when I said there will come a time when you would have to make a big choice?" he asked. I nodded in response.

"The time has now come. There will be tow doors ahead of you. One door will be to my world for which you know I go by another name and the other door is to Narnia where your friends are there" he said.

"But didn't the prophecy say that I wouldn't be with them until Aslan's country?" I asked.

"That is correct but none of them had been there and is still there. Remember to choose wisely" he said.

"But will they be happy to see me if I go back?"

"I believe they will. With the celebration going on, it would be double joy for them" he said.

"Celebration for what?" I asked.

"The wedding of King Caspian and Madison along with her coronation" he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was excited that Madi and Caspian were getting married. I didn't expect that to happen but I knew it would happen someday. On the inside, I was glad that Edmund wasn't the one to get married. I wonder how the plans are coming along.

"I just need time to make this decision, if it's alright by you" I said.

"Take the time you need but remember, once you make your decision; you can never reverse it" Aslan said.

I looked around and I saw two doors in front of me. I never knew this decision would be hard. On one hand, I wanted to know what Aslan's Country was like. I would imagine it would be like heaven but maybe a bit different. Since I was no longer on earth anymore, I would be going there.

However, if I did go back to Narnia, it would be a great wedding present for Madi and Caspian that I would be back and I would get to see Lucy and Edmund again. Then, we would be together like we vowed.

I thought long and hard, flipping through the pros and cons in my head as I was thinking. After awhile, I came to a final decision.

"I know what I'm going to do" I said to the lion.

"Then you know where your heart lies" he said.

"I do" I said.

I turned my back from him after I gave him one last look knowing I would see him again at one point. I walked towards the door and opened it only to be greeted by a white light.

**A/n: Another mystery cliffy I know. All will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**I have it planned out and I hope that it would go according to plan. The epilogue will be another big life turning event and then it'll be over. I'm sad that this story is ending! Don't forget to tune in as I post the outtake one shot! I bet you guys have a feeling on what it'll be about but I can't wait to write it, once I plan it out. **

**You know what to do! I thank each and every one of you guys for your support and patience throughout this journey! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	34. A Wedding to Remember with a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Madison, Taylor and any OC not mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 34**

**The day of Madison's Wedding**

"Just relax Your Majesty" Amber said.

"Yeah easy for you, you're not the one getting married and coronated Queen at the same time" she said as she played with her engagement ring nervously.

Amber could try not to giggle as Madi sat by the vanity. The sunlight was hitting the windows as she was getting ready. Her hair was up in an up do with her bangs on the left side of her face. Amber and a few centaurs were helping with the makeup and any final preparations with the dress. She closed her eyes as she felt some makeup on her eyelids.

A knock on the door interrupted the makeup session as Amber said she was going to answer it. Madi didn't pay attention to the noise that was coming from the door until she heard her name.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think you better see for yourself" she heard Lucy say.

Madi opened her eyes and she dropped her jaw at the sight. She stood up while holding on the table as she saw Taylor standing by the door. Taylor was in her modern clothes, smiling at her friend.

"Tell me this is a dream" she said, making her way over.

"It's for real" Taylor said.

"Oh my god" Madi said as she lunged at Taylor and engulfed her in a tight hug. They laughed and cried at the same time while Lucy and Amber were smiling on.

"How did you? What happened?" Madi asked.

"It's a rather long story but let's just say that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time back home" she replied.

"Oh no, Taylor I'm sorry" she said.

"I know me too" she said. "But Aslan did tell me about your wedding and I did think about it long and hard before I knew that I belong here."

"I'm glad for that" Madi said.

"Me too. Now let's get you finished up and fix your makeup" Taylor said.

The girls chatted and caught up with each other as they got ready. A dress was made for Taylor in less than a day. Madi found out that it was Taylor that was in Lucy's room the night before. It turned out that Taylor did in fact open the door to Narnia but wounded up in Lucy's room and remained in there until today.

After Madi's makeup was done, she finally got into her dress. It was a floor length off the shoulder white dress that had corset with gold lacing in the front and back. The straps were off shoulders which made it look like it was strapless but wasn't. The skirt puffed out a bit not it wasn't too much and her veil reached down to the middle of her back and was pinned in her hair.

Lucy and Taylor had bridesmaid dresses with both white and light purple. The sleeves were white and the dress was all light purple with white corset laces in the back. Lucy's hair was curled and pulled in a half up do look while Taylor's hair was curled and pulled in a small half ponytail. Lucy's silver crown shined as the sun was beaming on to it while Taylor had a silver circlet with a few diamonds in it.

"I can't believe you cut your hair" Madi said.

"You don't like it?" Taylor asked.

"I do like it, I just can't believe it" she said as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Luce, who else knows about Taylor?" Madi asked.

"Well Caspian knows since last night before you came by but I swore him not to tell you and Ed, why?"

Madi looked up at the girls with a smirk on her face. "Ed doesn't know, right?"

"Right, Madi where are you getting at?" Taylor asked.

"I'm thinking of a plan and Luce, I need your help" she replied.

"Caspian just breathe and stop pacing" Edmund told his friend as Caspian was pacing back and forth as the guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Shouldn't you be waiting by the doors? He asked.

"I thought so too but Luce told me I should be standing by you since the procession got changed the last second. I don't know why Madi would do it and not tell you" he replied.

Caspian tried to hide his smile. He knew the actual reason since Lucy told him that Taylor was going to be walking down the aisle after Lucy goes and since Edmund doesn't know what was going on, it would be a good surprise for him.

"You know what's weird? Lucy's been acting strange" Edmund noted.

"Since when?"

"Since last night" he replied. "It's like she was hiding something from me. You know anything about that?"

"Not a clue" Caspian lied.

Outside of the throne room, Madi was taking calming breaths where Taylor was fumbling with her bouquet as she took a peek through the crack of the doors.

"You keep doing that you're going to lose an eye" Madi joked.

"Sorry I'm just dying to see him" Taylor said.

"And you will soon. I'm glad that Caspian is keeping quiet about this" Lucy said.

"Yeah I mean who knew?" Taylor asked.

"It's almost time" Trumpkin said.

Madi started to get a little nervous as she was taking more breaths. She looked up at the ceiling, praying that she wouldn't fall on her face while walking down the aisle. Deep down, she did realize that her family wouldn't be there to see her get married or meet Caspian for that matter. She knew that they would've liked him and considered him another member of her family.

"Taylor, stop getting nervous, I'm nervous enough as it is" she said.

"Sorry" Taylor said while Madi laughed a little.

"Okay guys, I wish you luck" Lucy said, hugging the girls.

The music started up as Lucy took a hold of Trumpkin's arm and walked down the aisle. Taylor grasped on to the bouquet and fixed her circlet one last time before giving Madi a huge hug and wishing her luck. She took a deep breath as she walked through the double doors.

At the end of the aisle, Caspian and Edmund were waiting with Aslan who came to preside over the ceremony. They smiled as they saw Lucy and Trumpkin coming down the aisle. Edmund looked up only to see Caspian and Lucy grinning too widely.

"I get that you're happy but why are you staring at someone coming down the aisle like that?" Edmund asked.

"See for yourself" Caspian replied.

Edmund looked at him weird before he focused his attention ahead and gasped at the person coming towards them.

Taylor was walking down the aisle smiling a little at the guests. She started to become more nervous as she came closer to the altar.

"Don't fall, don't fall" she said to herself over and over again. She blinked a couple times before she was engulfed in someone's arms in the middle of the aisle. She looked up and her smile became bigger as she came face to face with Edmund.

She noticed that he has changed a little bit. His dark hair was a bit longer and he did age a little. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with black pants and black boots along with his silver crown on his head.

"Ed" she breathed out.

"Taylor, it's really you" he said. He pulled her into a kiss which had the guests in awe and some whispering. Someone cleared their throat and they looked up and saw the others staring at them.

"Sorry" Edmund said.

"All is forgiven" Aslan said.

Taylor bit back her laugh as Edmund linked his arm with her and escorted her down the aisle. Taylor went to her place but something held her back. She looked up and saw that Edmund was still linked to her am.

"Um, Ed, you _can _let go" she said with a smile.

"Oh, um sorry" he said.

She grinned as they headed up the stairs to their places. The doors opened and the guests rose from their seats. Madi took a deep breath as she walked down the aisle. She had a huge grin on her face from witnessing the reunion. She saw her friends up there and more importantly, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with and ruling a country alongside.

As she came closer, she saw Caspian wearing white pants with tan boots along with his dark green tunic shirt and his olden crown was sitting on the top of his head. He took Madi's hand as she reached the steps and they stood next to each other as Madi gave her flowers for Taylor to hold and they stood in front of Aslan, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Fellow Narnians and guests, we're gathered today to celebrate the union between these two as they embark on a journey they set themselves together. King Caspian and Lady Madison not only go on this journey as husband and wife, but rulers of Narnia. This event is truly a blessed one as these two share the love for each other" Aslan said.

As Madi and Caspian recited their vows which they decided to write their own vows; Taylor couldn't help but look over at Edmund, who was still staring at her in shock but with a smile on his face. She started to stare at the couple in front of her, but one in awhile she and Edmund would steal a glance at one another.

After their vows were said and rings were exchanged, it came for the coronation. Madi looked over at her friend before Taylor gave her an encouraging smile.

"You got this" Taylor said.

"Madison the Warrior, please kneel" Aslan said.

Madi knelt in front of him as Lucy went to take hold of the crown that was set for her.

"Madison, Warrior of Narnia; do you promise to rule Narnia and to follow the laws and reign with peace and fairness to the other Narnians?"

"I will" she replied.

As Lucy placed the crown on her head, Madi got up to her feet and faced Caspain. "I now pronounce you King Caspian and Queen Madison, rulers of Narnia and husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Aslan said.

Caspian and Madi grinned widely at each other as they kissed with cheers and applause came from everyone else.

"I would like to make a toast" Taylor said at the reception later that evening. Edmund already gave his toast and held on to Taylor's hand as she was standing from her seat.

"Uh oh" Madi mumbled.

Taylor looked over at her friend who gave her a sheepish grin. "Madi and I go way back since we met each other in school. She became my other sister and best friend. When we came here, we had no idea what to expect. I didn't expect all of the adventures we were on but I did expect that she and Caspian would be together. It was something that they were hiding for awhile and were in total denial" she said, while a few laughs came around the reception hall. "But I do see that they love each other and make each other happy. I wish nothing but health and happiness for years to come. To Madi and Caspian."

Everyone raised their glasses and the toasts were finished. The music had started up again and almost everyone went on the dance floor. Taylor decided to hang back as she watched Madi and Caspian dancing with one another. She could see Lucy talking to a young man who was from Archenland and she looked like she was interested in it. She couldn't find Edmund until she saw him talking to a couple nearby. He made eye contact with her and smiled for which she returned.

She quietly left the hall and went out on to the balcony. The stars were in the night sky as it was warm outside. She leaned over the rail and stared out into the sky. She couldn't believe that she was back in Narnia though it was in an unfortunate way but she knew that she would be back.

A second later, Taylor felt arms wrapping around her waist and lips on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw that it was Edmund smiling down at her.

"I wanted to do that since I saw you" he said.

"I see you've accomplished that" she said, turning to face him.

"I'm still thinking it's a joke. I can't believe you're here."

"I know" she said.

"Did Aslan send you here? I thought…."

"That's what I thought too, but I came here for good" she said. "Unfortunately, let's just say that I got here at the wrong place at the wrong time back home."

"Oh Taylor…"

"It's okay. I'll explain later on. Right now I just want to celebrate and have fun" she said.

"Okay I understand" he said.

Edmund held on to Taylor's hand as he stood next to her. He took a hold of her hand and held on to it for a long time. He couldn't believe that Taylor came back. He saw how short her hair has gotten but managed to tuck a strand behind her ear.

"When did you cut your hair?" he asked.

"A month ago" she replied. "Why, you hate it?"

"No, no. It's just it looks so different but I like it" he replied.

"Good because you're going have to get used to it" she said.

Edmund smiled at her as he captured her lips as they kissed and held each other while they stared out into the night. Over by the doorway, Madi looked on with a smile on her face as she saw the couple. She looked over her shoulder as her husband made his way over.

"Spying on them?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see where they went. I don't think they could be anymore happier than they are" she said.

"I know and you should've seen the look on his face."

"Trust me I wish but I saw them kissing in the middle of the aisle" she said. "But you know, I love you and I thank you."

"What did I do?" Caspian asked.

"For being you and Taylor told me you and Lucy knew about her being back. I was a little shocked but I think having my best friend back is the best wedding gift I've gotten though I never got you anything" she said.

"You being my wife is the best gift I've gotten" Caspian said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's leave them alone for now; they'll know where to find us. I just got to let Lucy know where they are" she said.

Caspian nodded as he wrapped his arm around his new wife. As they were heading inside, Madi took one last look and saw Edmund and Taylor in each other's arms.

She smiled at the sight as they were heading back inside with the feeling that things would be okay and hopefully peaceful.

**A/n: That's the final chapter for this story. Epilogue will be posted of course and it'll be the end. **

**I based Madison's wedding dress off of the dress Taylor Swift wore in the 'Love Story' music video and Lucy and Taylor's dresses I based off of Susan's dress for when she left Narnia for the last time in Prince Caspian only I added a few details to those dresses. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter since this was my first wedding scene ever to write. I'm going to start another Narnia story since I already wrote the first chapter for it and it'll be another Edmund/OC pairing which I hope you guys will enjoy! **

**You know what to do! I thank you guys once again for this journey we've been on and also if you see a few changes with some of the chapters, I'm taking whatever time I have with my hectic RL to go back and edit some of them to make corrections and what not. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	35. Epilouge: Marry Me

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Narnia. I only own Madison and Taylor. See you guys at the bottom.**

**Chapter 35**

**Epilogue**

**Six months later….**

Taylor took a deep breath as she sat on the beach in the afternoon. She was staring out into the ocean as she let her mind wander off as she heard the waves go back and forth on the shores of Narnia. The sun was shining brightly as she felt the sunrays go on her body.

It has been six months since Madi and Caspian got married and they're enjoying married life. Of course it came along with ruling a country and trying to keep the peace but they've been doing a good job with it along with Lucy and Edmund's help.

The girls manage to have some girl time with Lucy on some nights. Lucy has been writing to the man she met at Madi and Caspian's wedding named Robert, a nobleman from Archenland. They have become friends since that night and would exchange letters every week much to Edmund's dismay.

During the time she came back up until now, she and Edmund have been getting a lot closer ever since she came back. She remembered after the reception was over and that when Edmund was escorting her to her room, she told the story on how she came back to Narnia. After she told her story, he couldn't believe what happened to her and offered to stay with her for the night in her room in case she needed his company and they talked throughout the night almost.

"Enjoying the ocean?" Taylor heard Madi ask as she looked up to see the two queens heading in her direction.

"Yeah but my boots not so much" she replied.

"You could've taken them off" Lucy said.

"I know but after I cut on that stupid glass in my room a few days ago, I don't want to wet the bandage" she said.

"True."

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked.

"We were sent to fetch you" Madi replied.

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know. Edmund told us to get you and you meet him up in the courtyard" Lucy replied.

"Do I have to change or something?"

"It's up to you" Madi replied.

"I'll just go like this" she said, gesturing her outfit which was a dark maroon shirt and black pants along with black boots she wore for dueling with Edmund today but he left early to take care a few matters.

"Whatever you got to do" Madi said.

Taylor headed off the beach and up the stairs. When she was far from them, Madi and Lucy sigh a breath of relief.

"Do you think she has a clue on what Edmund has planned?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so I mean she would be stupid if she said no" Madi replied. "You want to get Caspian so we can spy?"

"Yeah he wouldn't want to miss this" Lucy agreed.

She strolled through the gardens and with some help from a centaur who was nearby ironically, she was making her way there when she stopped short in front of the courtyard. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Taylor looked up and saw that Edmund was standing behind her with a flower in his hand and was still in the outfit from before.

"You just got here?" she asked.

"For awhile" he replied. He pulled her towards him as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"You look nervous" she replied.

"I'm not nervous" he said, convincingly. Deep down, he was petrified when he was planning for Taylor and he hoped that she would say yes to his question. She only raised her eyebrow as the continued to walk.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked as they walked over towards a bench nearby.

"I just thought we would enjoy being out here" he replied.

"True after that duel I think it's nice to rest for a bit" she said.

"How's your foot doing love?"

"It's fine" she replied. "I'll check on it later."

He nodded as she leaned against him with her feet curled up on the bench as they sat together in the afternoon sun. Edmund looked over and saw that Taylor looked peaceful and content. He remembered the first few nights that he would be up on those nights, reading in the library and whenever he would go back to his room, he would hear Taylor's muffled cries or what he thought at the time were her crying. It wasn't until he wished her goodnight that he saw the red eyes and he immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

It took her awhile to get use to living here again and she was homesick at first so that's why she was crying herself to sleep at the time. Edmund stayed with her at night in case he was there to comfort her which he did. Though it has only been six months, she's getting used to everything now that she's back for good.

"Edmund?" she heard him call his name as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed distracted" she said.

_Here goes nothing _he thought to himself.

"Taylor, do you remember the first day we met?" he asked.

"How can I forget?" she said, laughing a little. "You thought I was a crazy girl with weird clothes who was trying to find her friend."

"Yeah I do remember thinking that" he said.

"What brought this on?"

He stared into her eyes as he prepared to what would be a big change for both of them. "Taylor, when I met you I did admit that I've never seen someone wearing strange clothes to come to Narnia. As I got to you know more, I can see how you are as a person. You're the most beautiful, kind, caring and fun person. I know what you went through back out on seas was difficult but I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you. I love you so much Taylor" he said.

"I love you too" she said.

"And also, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he? _She thought to herself.

Edmund took a deep breath before he got up and knelt down in front of her, taking her left hand into his. He stared up into her shocked face as he saw tears brimming into her eyes.

_Oh my god he is! _Her thoughts screaming in her head as he opened up the ring box.

"Taylor Marie Smith, will you not only be Protector to Narnia, but will you be my wife?" he asked.

Taylor was in shocked as he took out the ring and held it. It was a ring that had a diamond in the middle and two sapphire diamonds on each side of it. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at the ring and up at Edmund's face with a shocked looked.

"Yes" she croaked out as tears fell down on her face with a smile on her face.

Edmund grinned widely as he swept Taylor off the bench and swung her around with her squealing as she told him to put her down. He did so as he slipped the ring on her fourth finger and kissed her. Taylor stared at it in awe as the ring shone in the sunlight.

"We're engaged!" she squealed.

"I know" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Ow, must you step on my dress!"

"I can't help it, Caspian takes up room."

"Will you two hush? They're probably going to hear us."

"Too late" Edmund said to the bush that was making the noises.

"You can come out now" Taylor said.

Lucy and Madi ran over towards them and pulled Taylor towards them so they can look at her ring. Caspian and Edmund shared a man hug as they looked over at the girls who were chatting away excitedly.

"You two knew?" Taylor asked.

"Of course we knew. Ed had to ask permission to propose to you" Madi replied.

Taylor looked over at her fiancé and smiled brightly. "Now we got a wedding to plan" she said.

"I know this is so exciting!" Lucy said in excitement.

The five of them talked about the engagement and they would make the announcement tomorrow. For now, Taylor and Edmund want to enjoy their moment of celebrating their engagement.

Madison and Taylor didn't know what to expect when they arrived in Narnia in those years ago. They never expected to find love or become rulers of Narnia. As long as they got each other and their friends with them, they knew for a fact that they got plenty of adventures that they'll be on.

Just maybe not as crazy as their first one but it'll be something they'll be able to deal with.

**A/n: That's it guys. The End for real. **

**When I first started this story, I didn't think no one would read it or something like that. But every week, you guys reviewed and alerted this story which I will be forever grateful. **

**I do plan on writing a one shot for Edmund and Taylor's wedding as an outtake. Let me know if it's worth going for it. I do have another story posted called Lost but Found by Love so check that out. Falling and the King and the Surfer WILL be updated this week hopefully. It's been a stressful few weeks with school and work it's not even funny. **

**You guys know what to do! I know I made an error with the coronation/crowned thing (whoops!) but it happens. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Speaking of, at some point I'll go back and edit some chapter so things will make sense. **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot to me! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
